The 3DSPlaza Group Summer House
by 3DSPlazaGroupHouse
Summary: What happens when a group of friends ranging from the ages twelve to nineteen share a house to live with for the summer? This group have innocent, mischievous, erotic, intelligent, nerdy, girly, tomboyish, homosexual, and sane, yet nice stereotypes living together as one... and a lot of weird/crazy events happen with that.
1. Chapter 01 - Chaos is Chaos, FML

Females Living in the House: Ten.

Males Living in the House: Fifteen.

Residents in the House: Isaac TheLame, Kishy Quixote, Stacy Mairena, Sarina Rainbowz, Jakob Mcgolfzyson, Sammi Bolton, Logan Diggy, Lindsay Aguretti, Angel AR, Erman Sayin, Autumn Trueblue, Jack Plaza, Tyanna Secrets, Jagger Haxor, Andrew Mayfield, Sami Nova, Anthony McCole, Kane Wicks, Ben Tetris, Eric Guy, Amina Ribbons, David McIrony, Heather Phantom, Spencer Jack, Cole Sutcliff.

Total: Twenty-five.

Summary: This short fanfiction is about what it would be like if some users from my chat on Facebook lived in a house in real life with each other. Let's just say, a lot of funny, random, and screwed up events would occur.

Genre: Humor

* * *

It was a normal day in the 3DSPlaza Skype chat. The participants had just finished their school year at 3DSPlaza School for Faggots. The school taught children from kindergarten all the way to twelfth grade, so naturally, these students were in between the age ranges they taught, so they went to school together. Lindsay, Jakob, Stacy, and Sammi were in middle school, Isaac, Kishy, Sarina, Logan, Angel, Erman, Autumn, Jagger, Sami, Anthony, Cole, Kane, Ben, and Eric were in high school, and Andrew, Jack, and Tyanna were about to graduate high school. It was June 18th, 2015, only a mere two weeks after summer break started. To still keep in touch with each other, the students used their Skype accounts on either their phone, tablet, or PC. Everyone had just logged in that hot summer evening.

"Hey hey hey, hey Kishy," Isaac grinned over to Kishy's screen, where the intelligent girl was flipping through her book on atheism. She didn't even bother to look up at the homosexual.

"What?" she sighed.

"I finished my yaoi fanfiction on Red and Green from Pokemon, AND I got it published!" Isaac excitedly announced, showing his book's cover on screen.

"Whoop-de-freaking-doo, Isaac. Let's see how many horny men will show up by your door tomorrow morning, shall we?" Kishy sarcastically replied.

"I finally finished it! Celebratory sex, anyone? How about you, Jagger?" Isaac smiled at the dog. Jagger was a dog named Bolt who was very intelligent thanks to Kishy fixing up his collar to make it where his dog noises were actual human words. She also modified his brain so he could attend high school, and nobody asked any questions for some reason.

"NO, OH GOD NO PLEASE," Jagger ran away on all fours from his screen right before Isaac pulled down his pants.

"Yuck, please stop," Kane demanded Isaac. Isaac pouted and muttered something.

"I'll buy it!" Lindsay smiled. This made Kishy cringe a little by how messed up Lindsay, a twelve year old, really was.

" _See_ , Kishy? At least Lindsay appreciates the art of fanfiction," Isaac smirked at Kishy, thinking he made her angry.

"I don't think two twelve year old boys touching each other's testicles is considered art."

"Is it safe to come back?" Jagger asked quietly off screen.

Jakob squinted his eyes at Isaac to see if he was about to do anything crazy. After a few moments, Jakob spoke up. "Yep, you can come out now."

Jagger wagged his tail and got back up into his chair. "Oh than-"

Isaac smirked again and opened a box, revealing his genitals. Everyone except Kishy screamed.

"OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT ABOMINATION?!" Logan shrieked, trying to look away.

"It's my dick in a box~" Isaac sang.

"OH HELL NO," Kane screamed, removing Isaac from the Skype conversation.

After a few seconds, Kane looked at the left side of his tablet where the text bar was and saw the gray text 'Spector is typing...'.

"What did that flaming homosexual type?" Sammi asked. The thirteen year old girl couldn't see since she was using her iPod Touch.

"Hmm... 'I'm sorry, I won't show my goodies in this chat. Instead, I'll save it for a chat with just you and me, Kane'... shit..." Kane frowned.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Isaac will pull any funny business, but just to make sure, is there anyone who can draw on the bottom part of Isaac's box so we can censor anything and know that if he stands up, to look away?" Lindsay suggested, raising up a finger.

Kishy sighed and grabbed her Surface Pro 2 to doodle over what would be Isaac's box. "There, it is safe now."

"I guess I'll add the tard-chinned jizztub back," Logan nodded, adding Isaac back. Jakob and Lindsay snickered at the nickname when Isaac came back into their video chat.

Isaac pouted and then asked the three what was so funny.

Jakob snickered. "He- hey, welcome back... tard-chinned jizztub,". The three immature humans began to laugh hard. Kishy scowled.

"Jesus Christ, calm yourselves," Kishy replied.

Autumn laughed a little bit and Eric started to type an erotic fanfiction in the text slide. While some people may consider this to be odd and immature behavior, it was rather normal for this group of people.

 **Ben Tetris** **has logged on!**

"Hey guys, good news," Ben entered the Skype group chat all twenty of his friends were participating in. The participants looked over to Ben's screen.

"Ben!" Jagger smiled, wagging his tail. At least there was some sane people in this video chat.

Ben's entrance finally made Kishy get her nose out of her book and look up for once. "Oh? Hey, Ben."

"Hey Ben, what's up? You seem like you have good news, no?" Andrew smiled at his junior's screen next to Eric's, who was busy typing it up.

"Yes, I actually do. Just to add suspense and some filler for this chapter, I'll just let people guess, like four or five times," Ben broke the fourth wall. Everyone, including Kishy, got silent.

"Um... what chapter?" Kane asked Ben, wondering what he was on to get a silly idea like that.

Ben smiled and his pupils became bigger as he spoke in a bone chilling voice. "Oh Kane... nothing in this universe is real... we're not real... life isn't real, and everything that happens here is fake... this is all a dream, Kane... we never exis-"

"ben shut the _fuck_ up," Erman bluntly demanded, snapping Ben back to reality.

"o-o" Autumn paused her yaoi fanfiction.

Everyone stared at Erman while he ate a raw onion like one would eat an apple.

"Ew," Autumn retorted, going back to writing.

"Should we just stop breaking the fourth wall so nothing weird and bizarre happens?" Angel queried. Everyone in the group chat nodded at Angel, symbolizing that they wanted Ben to just tell them.

"Fine. Anyways, you know how every year up to now, we never really contact each other during the summer?" Ben asked everyone getting back into character.

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way," Kishy replied, about to go back to reading her book on atheism.

"WAIT," Angel shouted, pressing a button. A few moments later, Kishy heard a faint beep behind her and she saw her book fading away from existence.

"Huh...? Angel, what the hell?!" Kishy's eyes widen, still staring at the night table where her book used to reside on.

"Oh, well you never listen to things so I asked Erman to attach a layer of invisible thread to every single book that will make the book fade away from existence if I press this button. Now will you listen?"

"Y-yes..." Kishy sniffed, grabbing some ice cream from the freezer and eating it as she thought hard about life.

"...well, anyways, since we hardly see each other during our breaks from school, I decided to hire Ribbons Mansion to built a house that we can all live in every summer just to hang out and stuff," Ben explained.

"Ribbons Mansion... you mean Amina's house? That rich girl in the high school building?" Sarina asked Ben. Everyone was interested now, even Kishy.

Ben nodded and smiled at the black haired girl. "Yes, Amina Ribbons."

"Amina? Ben, if you're trying to hit on the richest girl in our school, she's too good for you. Actually, every girl is too good for you. Even Kylie," Jagger interrupted Ben. Ben groaned, trying to keep his cool.

" _Anyways_ , so I asked Amina is she and her servants could build an eight story summer house for us. I would describe it, but I'd rather you guys see for yourself. I don't think I told you guys this before, but I hear that it is getting done soon," Ben briefly explained.

"Hey, this actually sounds fun. When and where will it be done, Ben?" Jakob turned his head to Ben's screen. Ben flinched and began to stutter.

"W-well... you see Jakob... um... so I knew you had no pets or family members living with you so it wouldn't be much of a problem... and your new neighborhood was just so beautiful and... well... look out your window..." Ben requested sheepishly.

Jakob squinted his eyes at Ben and hesitated at first to get up, thinking it was a prank, but then is windows got dark and the thirteen year-old knew something wasn't right, so he abandoned his chair and looked out the window to see a huge house being sent down. After it got down a bit more, Jakob realized it was heading right on top of his house. "OH SHIT!" Jakob shouted, grabbing all of his expensives and shoving them in a big brown suitcase. He finally grabbed his tablet and shoved it in his boxers. Luckily, most of the items were cheap and he was quick, because when he ran out of his house, he still would have had time to spare if he were still packing.

"Um... you understand now...?" Ben quietly asked the thirteen year-old.

"You are so lucky that I still have my mom's house to live in after this summer," Jakob hissed into his phone's mic just as his house was crushed by the new, better house.

"Oooh, so what does it look like?" Lindsay, Autumn, Sammi, Isaac, and Sami asked at the same time.

"...I hate you guys. e-e" Jakob replied back, still staring at how beautiful the house was.

"OH COME ON, Jakob. Do it for your girlfriend?" Sammi begged Jakob with a cute voice and puppy dog eyes. She then told Jakob to look at the screen, so he did and saw that on Sammi's tab, she was holding a picture of a very familiar white dog wearing a pink tu-tu making puppy dog eyes... kind of like...

"Hey! Thanks me!" Jagger growled, barking at Sammi for showing his embarrassing picture.

"YES, ANOTHER EXCUSE TO WRITE A JAGGER AND ISAAC FANFICTION," Autumn fangirled over and squealed.

";-;" Jagger's face said.

Jakob laughed and then sighed, turning his head up at the house. "Well... it is about eight or seven stories tall, really wide, and is made up of grey and brown stones. About twenty nine windows with white borders around them. The entrance is like a white pillar with two golden columns on each side of the beginning doors. I'm not very good with descriptions, soooo uh... yeah," Jakob finished up, staring back down at his phone.

"Ben, when can we go?!" Lindsay asked in a demonic voice.

"You guys came come right now, actually. And hurry, Amina said she wanted to talk with you guys," Ben smiled.

"This is going to be pretty interesting! I've always wondered what it would be like to live with all twenty-one of you," Sami smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm not going, so make that twenty, Sami. I have better things to do than spend a whole summer living with you guys out of all people," Kishy turned her nose from the video chat.

"What? Why not? Kishy, you're never at any fun events. All you do besides school is scholar's bowl and study. Don't you ever have fun?" Isaac pouted and asked Kishy, actually curious to hear what her riposte would come up as.

"Said the boy who is a straight C student. And anyways, don't you guys think it will be a bit chaotic? I mean, the ages in this house vary from 12 to 19. That's a bit scary, and I don't want to get arrested. Plus, you guys living together in this mansion would be like a cat and a rat locked inside the same cage; eventually someone will get in trouble. I'm sorry, but I'll pass. You agree, don't you, Andrew?" Kishy turned back at her laptop, but focusing on Andrew's screen.

"Well... Isaac is kind of right on this one..." Andrew rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I'm almost just like you, almost the same age, same nature, same grades, and I agree on you for most things... but I still go to fun events, like prom, field day, etc. I mean, you go to those events, but you hardly do much."

Kishy's eyes widen but quickly went back to their normal state. "Yes, bu-"

"Kishy, please come. Everyone needs a break," Lindsay tried to make clear of the situation.

"Hm... I mean, as long as Ben and Andrew are going to sort out anything that goes too far, I guess it won't be a problem..." Kishy began to break out of her shell.

"Kishy, Kishy, Kishy..." Sammi began to speak and chuckled a little. "Kishy, unlike most of the smart people in school, you're hella attractive. You have a tall body, you have an hourglass figure, and your legs are really long. I mean, some guys might not be a leg person, but I know most are..."

"What are you trying to say?" Kishy squinted her eyes over at the mischievous thirteen year-old girl.

"What I'm _saying_ is that you need to get out some more so you can keep those traits. Nobody likes a Kylie," Sammi smirked.

"Yeah, Kishy. This will be an interesting experience. You have the most gorgeous body," Tyanna pointed out her hourglass figure and smiled.

"And hot," Logan added.

"You shouldn't be cooped up studying all day, you're fabulous,"

"And hot."

"Your intelligence and maturity are higher than most of the teenagers in your class."

"And a hipster. I mean, that _might_ be a downside," Isaac added rudely.

"Shut up, the smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth was a penis, Isaac," Kishy hissed at him. She then sighed.

"Kishy, relax. Everything will be fine. Plus, is there really anything you have to do this summer? All of us have finished our summer work already," Ben tried to persuade the girl some more.

"Um... not really. My friends besides you guys are all going to conventions for weeaboos and ponyfags... I guess I'll go. You guys need someone to stop any crimes from being broken. Alright, I'll go," Kishy sighed, regretting her choice.

"Well, let's g- huh? Where did you guys go?" Kishy asked, looking at everyone's screen. After scanning past Anthony's screen, there was Jakob's screen, and everyone was in it and standing by the summer house they were all going to live in for the summer. "How did you guys get there so quickly?" Kishy asked, quite surprised.

"Haha, Kishy, you fail," Eric smiled and waved into the screen.

"Well so did your dad's condom, Eric," Kishy hissed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Jagger shouted.

"SHOTS. FUCKING. FIRED," Stacy laughed, high-fiving Jagger.

"Well, you coming?" Jakob pointing his Samsung Galaxy S5 back at his face.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Wait for me," Kishy smiled a little, logging out of Skype to pack her things she wanted to bring for the summer.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the mansion, the nineteen teens and preteens were having their own little fun.

"OH SHIT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Jagger was running away from Lindsay and Isaac, who were trying to get the intelligent dog to dance to 'Party in the USA' with them.

As Jagger was running away from the two, Kane was stalking white people mow their lawns and Eric tried to snap some pictures of panties as some of the girls bent over.

Jakob, Ben, and Andrew were listening to Twitch Plays Pokemon on Ben's tablet, since Jakob and Andrew only had phones and it would be a bit of trouble to look on to one phone.

Sami and Tyanna were talking to each other about girl problems as Sammi listened, also wanting some life tips for girls.

Stacy and Autumn were learning more about each other, since the two had just met each other the previous month when she was visiting the high school building.

Anthony and Jack were trying to hit on the women mowing their lawns by stealing flowers from other people's gardens and trying to woo women over with them. Meanwhile, Isaac was doing this, but to men.

Sarina observed the nice sunset as she drew a picture of it on her phone. Logan kept the girl entertained by telling her jokes and humoring her.

And finally, Erman and Angel were playing ToonTown and trolling people online.

Cole was hitting himself in the head with a frying pan and shouting "LEEDLELEEDLELEEDLELEE."

"I see everyone is having fun, no?" Amina smiled at everyone as they were doing their own things on the lawn of the newly built mansion.

"Yeah, but... how much money did this all cost, Amina?" Stacy paused her conversation with Autumn and turned her head to ask the friendly Canadian.

"Oh, only a few million dollars!" Amina laughed. Everyone shrieked.

"WHAT?! Amina... I am so sorry if we made you bankrupt..." Lindsay ran over to Amina, got on her knees, and begged for forgiveness. In the background, Jagger was wiping his brow with his paw until Isaac tackled him and tried to turn on 'Party in the USA' on his laptop.

"Lindsay... stop please... it really isn't much. I have about 98.5 million dollars now. And plus, my family is huge and works ever so hard, so it will be more than that in less that two months. It's fine, really," Amina smiled down at the girl.

"Yeah, but is there anything you want us to do to pay you back?" Ben queried the girl.

"Well... um, I know this might be a lot to ask for... but, do you think I could join this summer party and bring along my friends Heather, David, and Spencer?" Amina asked sheepishly, waiting for an answer like 'no'.

"YES, SPENCER," Isaac moaned. This was when Jagger slowly walked away and dashed for Ben, Andrew, and Jakob's little area.

"No problem," Sammi asked, not looking up. "I mean, this mansion is huge as fuck, so why not? Plus, you have complete control over this, Amina."

"I have no problem either," Kishy countered, stepping off her bicycle.

"Kishy! You came!" Andrew and Ben smiled at the girl, happy that she was finally coming.

"Well, I have no problem with Amina, and that will be four sane people here, so yeah. Plus, I have nothing better to do and I was rather... curious to see what will occur here," Kishy retorted coldly.

"Great! So everyone in your group chat is here?" Amina smiled at Ben, since Benjamin was the one who requested this.

"Yeah, but don't we have to wait for Spencer, David, and Heather?" Ben inquired the rich Canadian girl.

"Don't worry, they won't be here until about nine pm. For the meantime, who's ready to take a tour around the mansion? You guys can pack your things first after I show you to your bedrooms where you'll be staying this summer."

After everyone nodded or symbolized that they agreed, Amina's guards opened the double doors for the twenty-two friends to venture. This was a start of a wild summer.

* * *

This was going to be a crazy summer, full of fun, random, sad, and humorous events. Starting June 18th, this would be a crazy, out of control summer. Who knows what these twenty will have in store? find out next tiem on total. dram- owait wrong show. e-e


	2. Chapter 02 - Chaos is Moving In, FML

Last time, a group of twenty-one teens and preteens from 3DSPlaza School for Faggots were let out of school for the nice, warm, and fun summer vacation! Realizing that the group of friends never see each other besides a few school events and school itself, Ben asks Amina, a rich Canadian friend from school, if her servants and some builders could build a huge summer house... which was coincidentally built right on top of Jakob's temporary home. After a bit of convincing, Kishy finally got around to tagging along thanks to Ben and Andrew. After everyone got there, Amina asked the group if she could bring three of her friends, Heather Phantom, Spencer Jack, and David McIrony. Saying that the four were going to be late, the gang decided to head on to venture around their summer home.

"Okay, now we're ready for the tour of the house," Amina smiled and clapped her hands. First, the twenty-two departed into the main room. The main room was the first one they were introduced to, due to it being the first one they saw upon walking in. It was almost like a ball room with red velvet carpeting leading up to four sets of stairs and one room on each side. There was almost nothing else there besides a crystal chandelier on top of the ceiling, hanging down by a few silver chains.

"Woah! This is really pretty, Amina!" Sami gasped in awe, wondering how much money the crystal chandelier would sell for, along with Lindsay.

"Yeah, thanks. My family works pretty hard. I guess money talks, and mine just says hello," Amina smiled.

"Funny, because if money does actually talk, all mine says is goodbye. I'm bankrupt now, but nothing a good stealing will do... heheh," Sammi smiled with a Chesire-cat grin.

"Well... I don't think stealing would be the best option," Amina sheepishly retorted, turning around to face the group. To her surprise, neither Isaac or Jagger were there, and they were usually the ones to talk a lot.

"Where did fuckboy and shoe-stealer go?" Kishy asked, looking up from her book and looking around. She then stared up at the chandelier and her eyes widen. So did everyone else's, even Spencer, who had just came in.

Isaac was barely naked, only having his boxers to conceal his junk. In his lap, Jagger tried to escape, but the distance from the ground and the chandelier would be too risky to jump.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEEEEE-CKING BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL~" Isaac sang, jumping off the chandelier with Jagger still in his lap, screaming. Isaac landed on the wall and did a 360 onto the ground. Everyone, except Kishy and Andrew, clapped at his stunt, just as Jagger stopped screaming.

"Careful, Isaac. You could have hurt yourself," Amina reminded him, handing Isaac his clothes.

"Wait, you mean you were in this plan, Amina?" Spencer asked, putting his laptop back in his bag after recording.

"Oh, hey Spencer. And Isaac told me before hand that this was the kind of entertainment that you guys enjoyed. Am I wrong?" Amina asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jagger replied back, throwing up inside of Ben's bag without him knowing. The intelligent dog then found another picture of him in a tu-tu at the embarrassing Christmas party.

"Anyways, let's continue on. We don't want to be too far into this mansion when David and Heather come," Amina smiled, laughing a little bit. The group of now twenty-three toured around the mansion, seeing rooms such as a pool room, an arcade room, a banquet hall, a kitchen, two living rooms, a music room, a computer room, etc. After visiting a few rooms and being stricken with awe and jealousy, the group finally made it to the eighth floor, or also known as 'The Night Hall', since it would basically have bedrooms, bathrooms, makeup rooms, etc.

 _Gasp... gasp... huff..._ "Are we... done yet?" Lindsay asked, trying to catch her breath. The twenty-three had just finished running from Chad, a homeless man who is obsessed with Super Smash Bros. and chased them all here.

"It's not like he's obsessed, Lindsay," Jack looked down at the twelve year-old. Then again, Jack didn't know Chad as well as Lindsay, Sammi, Jakob, Stacy, Isaac, Jagger, Amina, Andrew, Ben, and Eric did.

"He once took the disk to the movies."

"Well-" Jack was cut off again.

"And Chad took the disk to a French restaurant owned by France."

"Okay, but-"

"And that same night, he took the center of the disk, and he-"

"OKAY, okay... yeah... maybe he is a bit too obsessed... o-o" Jack finally agreed with Lindsay.

"Anyways, this is the Night Hall. Allow me to show you to your rooms so you can get settled in. I mean, you will be staying here for two months, right?" Amina asked. They then walked down the hallway, which had a night theme to it. The floor and the walls had wallpaper of space and there was a nightlight on every door. They then got to the end of the hallway. One door on the right side had a female symbol on it, while the door on the left side had a male symbol. The door in the middle was the bathroom.

"Finally, a place to set our bags," Andrew commented, stretching to ease his back.

"Alright, now... I'll go in with the girls to get them settled in. Boys, all you guys are doing is unpacking and choosing bunk beds to stay in, got it?" Amina asked the boys.

All of the boys nodded. "I know who I want to sleep under," Isaac smiled innocently. Due to Amina being innocent, she didn't quite understand Isaac's dirty mischief, so she opened the door to the girls' room.

Inside the girls' room, the girls all unpacked and chose bunk beds. Lindsay shared one with Amina on the far top right of the room, Sammi and Autumn shared one a little bit next to Amina and Lindsay's, Tyanna and Sami shared one next to Sammi and Autumn, Kishy and Heather shared one a little bit in between Stacy/Sarina and Tyanna/Sami, and Sarina and Stacy shared one on the far left of the top of the room.

"Well..." Kishy began, clapping her hands after putting her black and green bag under the bunk bed where Heather would slumber in, "what are we going to do for _two months_?"

Everyone paused their packing and stared at Kishy, realizing the same thing.

"Um..." Tyanna was lost in words as she put her purse under her bunk bed.

"Well... I'm sure a lot of bizarre things will happen between then and now," Amina stuttered, finishing her unpacking.

"You guys have no idea, do you?" Kishy asked, scanning her eyes at the girls. They all slowly shook their heads.

Amina looked at her iPhone's time, "it's 8:34pm. We should probably meet up in the hallway and see if the guys are there yet."

"Yeah... speaking of guys, I wonder what they're doing," Autumn wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the guys' bedroom, they had all just finished choosing bunks and unpacking. Eric and Andrew shared a bunk on the right of the room, Jakob and Logan shared one next to Andrew and Eric, Erman and Angel shared one, Cole and Anthony shared the one next to Erman and Angel, Kane and David shared one next to Cole and Anthony. Spencer and Jack shared one next to one empty. All who were left were Ben, Isaac, and Jagger.

"Shit," Jagger whined, his tail going down to his legs.

"Only of us will have to resort to sleeping on the ground," Ben clenched both hands into a fist.

"Let's settle this..." Isaac smiled, taking off his black penguin beanie.

* * *

"Alright, what's taking so lo-" Amina opened the door to see Ben tied up to the fancy marble closet door. Jagger and Isaac were halfway in the middle of tying a gag around his mouth and the other males in the room were egging them on while Eric was drawing a sexualized drawing version of the situation. "What the fuck...?" Amina cringed, hesitating to walk into the room any further.

"Um... this isn't what it looks like... real-" Cole was cut off by Isaac.

"Oh, this is exactly what it looks like~" Isaac smirked followed by Jagger nodding.

"Yea- wait..." Jagger's voice became a whisper after barking, "Isaac... what do you mean? What are we about to do?"

"Rape Ben."

"Oh," Jagger's voice went back to normal, "no, it's not what it looks like."

Amina stared for a second and then shook her head, snapping back to reality. "Well, whatever, the point is, fix your arguments. It's almost 9:00pm, and I planned a big banquet to help start our summer at 9:45pm."

"Wait, but that is fourty-five minutes from now we have to spare," Cole recalled.

"Yeah... but Chad is convinced that his Super Smash Bros. disk got stolen by someone in this very room..." Amina rubbed the back of her head.

"Well fuck-"

"APEX 2016 NIGGASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS," Chad crashed into the room. "Don't make me spike you guys!"

"Don't make _me_ spike _you_! :^)" Jack smiled sarcastically. Everyone froze and stared at Jagger as Chad slowly walked up to him with murder in his eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" Chad asked quietly with a threatening voice.

"Now Cha-" Amina tried to help the hobo.

"I said don't make me spike you, _Chad_ ," Jack replied with a shrug, not understanding how obsessed Chadwick was.

"Come on, Chad. I'll take you to the dog house outside," Amina ordered her servants to take Chad away.

"You can always spike me, Chad~" Isaac winked at Chad as he was carried away by servants.

"Shut up, you gay."

"No, I just dress better than you," Isaac made a comeback.

"WHY YOU-" Amina slammed the door before Chad made a counter-comeback.

"Well then... I don't want any violence, so Jagger, Isaac, you guys share the last bunk bed since Ben is all tied up," Amina concluded the fight.

"WHAT WHERE WILL I BE?!" Ben shouted, cutting off the rope with his pocket-knife.

"Oh... er... sleep on the ground," Amina threw a pink sleeping bag at Ben and left the room before Ben could protest.

"Aw yeah!" Jagger smiled, laying down on his bottom bunk. He then noticed Isaac creepily staring down at him.

"Hey Jagger, I see we'll be buddies this summer..." Isaac put his hand on Jagger's face.

"Fuck."

* * *

It was now time for the huge banquet to honor the Plazians' first day of summer in the banquet room. The banquet room was rather smaller than most of the other rooms in the mansion. It had a marble checkered floor and a beige wall. In the center of the room was a squarish brown table with condiments on a spinning dish in the middle of the table. Behind the table was an open window slide door which led to the beautiful backyard. Next to the table was a brown door which led to the pantry. The banquet room and the kitchen connected with each other, only being separated by a silver barn-like gate. Next to the table was a clothes hanger and a drawer that you put your electronics in. In the middle of the wall was a giant window with black borders which revealed the nice, azure night sky followed by the shine of the moon and the sound of crickets chirping. The twenty-one all waited for Jagger and Isaac to arrive, when Isaac and a cream-cover Jagger walked in slowly.

Tyanna gasped. "What the hell happened?"

Jagger coughed up a fish skeleton. "Tyanna, I was... bubba's first pick."

"No, not you," Tyanna shifted her direction over to a female and male standing by the banquet room's entrance.

"Heather and David!" Amina smiled, helping them into their seats at the table.

"Great, now we can have our feast," Tyanna and Isaac looked at each other and said in unison, leaving behind Jagger.

"...are you kidding me, leaving the cum-covered dog here?" Jagger growled and barked, heading his way over to the sink.

"Nice to have you here, David and Heather," Erman smiled and the two, recieving his dish last.

"So, what took you too so long?" Jakob asked David and Heather, digging in to his fried Slowpoke tails.

"Um... well, you see Jakob, we were running a bit late because-"

"BECAUSE this faggot over here got us lost in West Africa for four fucking hours," Heather huffed, cutting her crepe.

"...how can you confuse West Africa with America? There's like, literally no white people to stalk there," Kane asked David, eating some of his hot dog while Isaac creepily watched.

"Well, I got into a fight with a kanga-"

"He read the map upside down," Heather answered bluntly and truthfully. Jakob and Logan were trying to cover up their laughter.

"By the way, Heather, you're sharing a bunk with me," Kishy informed the late guest.

"And David, you're sharing with Kane," Jagger grumbled as he banded into his seat at the table.

"Wait, you can talk, Jagger?" David asked the dog, observing him as Stacy rubbed under Jagger's chin.

"Oh yea. Kishy modified my brain in her lab to give me an IQ of any other human being. She also modified my collar so my dog noises are converted into human speech."

"Hm..." David nodded.

* * *

The twenty-five Plazians finished up their banquet, all chatting and having a fun time. They then went into the nice, cozy living room. The living room had a chocolate brown wooden floor with a huge beige rug to cover the center, a huge black sofa at the end of the room, a sixty-seven inch flat screen smart tv parallel to the sofa, a coffee table in front of the sofa, two black drawers on each side of the tv, and a futon at the side of the room. In the living room, they watched 'The Interview' since it was Lindsay's turn to choose the movie. After that, they all decided to rest up since it was midnight and they were going to the beach the next day. While the females were sleeping soundly in their new bedrooms for the summer, the males had a bit of trouble.

"You know, Isaac... we may have our differences, but I think we can work it out. Be friends, maybe. Don't you agree?" Jagger asked, looking up at Isaac's top bunk's bottom. There was no reply.

"Why yes, Jagger."

"Hm..." Jagger was hesitating to ask Isaac why he sounded so different.

"Hey, you know what I just remembered? I think we're going to the beach tomorrow," Cole informed the males from his bed.

"You know what _I_ just remembered?" Isaac began, jumping off his top bunk and onto the floor.

"What?" David asked, turning his head to the strange Isaac.

Isaac pulled a zipper on his hairline and his skin came off revealing Chad. "That someone in here stole my Super Smash Bros. disk!"

"Oh fuck, I think the Nintendo fanboy is about to unleash his rage!" Logan cringed.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS," Chad shouted, grabbing Jagger and Jakob, jumping up high, and slamming the two boys on the ground.

 _Click-clink!_ Out of Jakob's pocket was a disk with various Nintendo characters and a logo which read 'Super Smash Bros. U' on it. Chad gave Jakob a glare.

"AYE AYE AYE!"

* * *

Well, that chapter is done. XD Sorry that I posted it late, my PC was having some issues that I fixed by myself. .3. Also, if you made it this far, sorry that this chapter was boring. I basically wanted to describe the mansion so visual readers could create an image in their heads. The next chapters will be filled with funny events, so I hope you still read. .3.


	3. Chapter 03 - Chaos is a Beach, FML

Last time, the twenty-three were introduced to their summer home and settled in, having some already unnatural events occur. After settling in and running from a Nintendo fag named Chad, they had a banquet to celebrate their first day into the home. Not much happened until David and Heather finally arrived, being late since David mistook West Africa for America. After their banquet, they watched 'The Interview' in the nice, cozy living room as Isaac fapped in the corner. Announcing that they were going to a famous beach that just opened, Amina gave everyone some bathing suits, sunscreen, and some towels and the Plazians realized they didn't have a ride, so they made a bet and Angel had to give all twenty-four a piggyback ride to the Plazian Neko Shores to start their first summer adventure.

* * *

"Come on, slave, faster!" Lindsay demanded, threatening to use her whip on the young web programmer.

"Yeah, Angel, hurry up before I make you step on a lego!" Erman also threatened.

"But you don't even own any-"

Erman held up a yellow bucket filled with colorful toy bricks.

"I should've known," Angel sighed, going faster. All of the passing cars and other vehicles all gave the boy weird looks, for it was a rather unusual way of transportation.

"Mommy, who's that?" a kid asked his mother while they both looked at the web-tech from their Dodge Viper.

"A faggot, son, now cover your eyes," the mother ordered her son, driving away quicker than before.

"e-e How much longer until we get to the beach? Kishy?" Angel paused and then turned to query Kishy, who was listening to some Mozart on her phone.

"Hm..." Kishy sighed, closing her app and entering Google Maps. "About 208.437 miles."

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

Thirty minutes later of crawling on all fours, carrying twenty-four annoying people.

"... └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ OH EE AH EE AH UH EYE EE OH EE AH └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ ," Jakob sang in repeat. Jakob had been annoying everyone with his dank memes, but he wasn't the only one being annoying.

"...so then, Isaac grabbed Cole by the tie and ripping off both of their pants with a pocket knife..." Autumn wrote on a notepad out-loud while Eric was creating fan art for her fanfiction.

"...I'm beginning to feel like a rap god, rap god, all my people from the front to the back nod, back nod, now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box? They said I rap like a robot, so call me rapbot," Kane rapped the lyrics to rap god while Stacy dropped her sick beatboxing skills.

"...why aren't there any Mexicans in Canada? Because they can't run that far!" Logan laughed followed by Sarina and Ben.

Angel was very annoyed by all of this talking at once, making him more and more determined to get to the Plazian Neko Shores until eventually he broke the time barrier and they traveled 3478349859056 miles per minute until they were finally there by the entrance. Everyone was quiet and in shock at the speed.

"THERE! Happy now?!" Angel finally spoke, stretching to loosen his muscles, then adjusting his glasses.

The twenty-five were sitting on Angel on the sidewalk for the beach, next to the parking lot. Bamboo plants tied together with sturdy silk served as a gate to separate the beach from the parking lot. Angel crawled his way over to the brown sign which read in neon white 'Plazian Neko Shores', and then he let everyone get off his back.

"Well damn, Angel?" David blinked twice in shock.

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE! Angel wouldn't let us walk!" Spencer began to kiss the sandy ocean floor

"o_o... if you wanted to walk, you could've-"

"I'm happy, my feet have been killing me all day!" Tyanna smiled down at Spencer.

"Yeah, me too," Spencer nodded, completely changing his opinion.

Angel facepalmed as everyone entered the beach until Erman placed his right hand on Angel's shoulder before passing through.

"Angel, relax, we're here and ready to have fun. Here, I brought your bag," Erman handed Angel an fuzzy black bag.

"Um... Erman, what is this made of? It's so itchy and messy..." Angel asked, scratching his sides.

"My pubes!" Erman smiled, side-hugging Angel.

"OH HELL NO."

"Come on guys, hurry up. The changing room is a huge grayish building on the right of the entrance's gate. And don't worry, the rooms in the building have a boys symbol to indicate a boys' side, and a girls symbol to show the girls side. Hurry up, slackers," Jack grabbed both of the web programmers by their Hawaiian shirts and forced them into the boys' side.

* * *

Inside the males changing room, they decided to take a shower since the ride over there was a bit messy. That was a big mistake. When Kane and David turned on the fosset units, the room began to steam up and that was when it was safe to strip off of any clothes. The males then went through their bags and grabbed some soap to begin showering and changing. The girls did this too, but their side was a bit more... tame...

In one area of the room, Jagger was peacefully bathing himself and scratching behind his ears. Since he was a dog and holding things was an obstacle, and soap was slippy, when he was using the soap to clean his fur, the soap slipped and fell on the ground. There was a silent pause in the room and Isaac gave Jagger his rape face.

"Uh oh," Jack backed up slowly, followed by the rest of the boys doing the same.

"Jagger... did you just drop the soap?" Isaac asked sensually.

"Um... no-"

Isaac picked up the soap, showed everyone around his, and then dropped it back down where it was.

"Come on, pick it up."

"Um... but I'm done..."

"You didn't clean behind your ears, Jagger. I can taste it," Isaac whispered loudly, licking Jagger's right ear.

"What the fuck?"

"Pick it up, now."

"But-"

"PICK. IT. UP."

"Okay-" right when Jagger picked up the soap, Isaac grabbed him and Isaac used his right hand to find his iPod inside his bag and when he found it, he pulled it up to Jagger's left ear.

"No! Isaac, I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jagger panicked, trying to get away. Isaac's grip was too strong. "Come on, someone, help me!" Jagger demanded. There was a silence.

All of the boys quickly abandoned their showers after finishing off and they changed into their swimsuits, then leaving the changing room to meet up with the girls, leaving Isaac and Jagger alone. There was silence, and the small pattering of the water was the only noise made for a few seconds, before Isaac spoke.

"Well, time to get busy," Isaac smirked, turning on 'Party in the USA' for Jagger up to maximum boost.

...

 _So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away. I'm nodding my head like yeaaaah, moving my hips like yeaaah, so I got my hands up, they're playing my song, I know it's gonna be okay! YEA-AAA-UH-AAAAAAAAAAAAH, IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jagger shouted, trying to escape the monstrosity that was Miley Cyrus.

* * *

"Hey David, how _do_ you stay this good looking?" Sami turned to David, examining his body with her eyes.

"With carrots, of course. Sometimes I make them into a juice, sometimes I just eat them raw. Or insert them anally."

"AHHHHHHH," Jakob and Logan cringed at the thought of it.

After Isaac was done torturing Jagger, Isaac changed into his swim trunks while Jagger just walked out without changing, since he already had white fur to cover up his junk. Even then, dogs don't wear clothes, now do they? The two then caught up with everyone, who were waiting by the entrance for the building they changed in.

"Hey Isaac! Hey Jagger! Glad you guys are finally here, we're going to the snack bar first to talk!" Amina smiled at the two.

"Yeah, I'm ordering some sweet Apple Jack vag-... wait... Jagger?" Spencer paused, squinting his eyes at the dog.

"Hey Jakob, I brought you some-... coconut... milk..." Cole walked back to the area where the gang had met up at and paused just before handing Jakob his coconut milk.

"Jagger! You forgot your trunks, you aren't allowed to go to the beach like that!" Kane shrieked, pointing at Jagger's lower part of his body.

"But I'm a d-"

"FREEZE, PEASANT," an African-American teenager with black hair and brown eyes ran over to Jagger. His nametag read 'Jordan Trollalot' on it. "I'm sorry, but did you forget your trunks? I'm afraid we'll have to have a word with the manager of this place about this," Jordan said, grabbing Jagger by the collar.

"But I'm a _dog_!" Jagger shouted out in confusion and anger.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to the manager," Jordan nodded, dragging Jagger carefully away.

"...well then..." Lindsay said in confusion, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm sure Jagger will be back soon with a nice pair of trunks. Now, come on, let's go to the snack bar. Drinks and snacks on me," Kane smiled at everyone as they cheered, running for the coconut shaped snackbar's stools.

"Aw, dammit, v-v" Jagger growled as he was taken away by Jordan.

When the group of Plazians got to the snack bar, they saw that Sammi and Sarina were already there. Sammi was stealing pina coladas while Sarina grabbed them and put them in a black non-transparent trash-bag while the worker behind the booth was on a smoke break.

"Hey! Sammi and Sarina!" Tyanna shouted, running over to them.

"SHIT, SARINA, THE COPS ARE HERE. REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU?!" Sammi panicked, her grayish-blue pupils getting wide.

"Um... uh... run for your life...?" Sarina answered back, sheepishly.

"YEAH- wait... oh. It's just Tyanna," Sammi shrugged, waving back as Tyanna got closer and closer, followed by the other nineteen (oooh, two are missing #2spooki4me) friends.

"Hey Sam! Uh... whatcha doing there?" Tyanna paused, giving the others time to catch up, noticing Sammi throwing alcohol pouches inside a trash-bag held by Sarina. It appeared to Tyanna that Sarina and Sammi had teamed up to steal various alcoholic pouches while the worker who would normally be over there was either taking a break or slacking off.

"Stealing some pi-na co-la-DAAAA~" Sarina sang bluntly as Sammi nodded.

"Oh..." Kane laughed a little, sitting down. Since there were only eight silver stools with red cushioning, the other thirteen stood up. The ones who sat down from left to right were Kishy, Jakob, Kane, Isaac, Tyanna, Cole, Spencer, and Lindsay. The others had to stand up.

"Well, you guys won't rat us out, correct?" Sammi asked, creating an ominous look in her eyes.

"No, but if you two get caught, we're not paying for your bail," Kishy sighed, adjusting her black one-piece swimsuit.

"Okay, good," Sammi smiled a mischievous smile, turning her head away from Kishy and continuing to steal some margarita pouches and throwing them into Sarina's bag. Sammi drank some of the aged Russian vodka she had stolen from the cabinet underneath the table part of the booth that separates the stools and the workers' area.

"Hey, may I get you eight anyth- HEY! STOP THOSE THIEVES!" a man with messy blondish brown hair and green eyes, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and black and yellow shorts with some black crocks, told the two thieves. His name-tag read 'Dalton' on it.

"OH CRAP, A REAL ONE. Come on, Sarina, save the alcohol!" Sammi ordered Sarina, raising a fist up and then running like there was no tomorrow.

"GET BACK HERE!" Dalton ran for the two girls like lightning. Behind him was a girl wearing the same thing as Dalton except a more feminine size and a name-tag which read 'Shay Atomos' on it. She blinked twice, like she was just stunned that all of that happened in under five seconds or less.

...

"One fettuccine, please," Kane asked Shay, breaking the silence.

* * *

Sarina and Sammi began running like crazy until they were chased all the way up to the building where they changed.

"Don't you girls go in there..." the teenager named Dalton warned the two thieves.

"Oh! Thanks for the idea!" Sarina winked at Dalton. She looked up at Sammi and high-fived her, rushing into the girls only area.

"DAMMIT, now I have to get my blindfold!" Dalton groaned, running out of the building altogether.

 _Huff... huff..._ "Sarina... nice one..." Sammi paused, finally standing up. She turned to Sarina. "Are all of the pouches still in there?"

"Hm..." Sarina replied, bending over to check her trash-bag. "Yep! The margarita pouches, the champagne pouches, the pina colada pouches, the red wine pouches..."

"What about the aged Russian vodka?"

"...yep, it's in there too," Sarina dimpled, standing back up after tightening the bag.

"Good... now, that Dalton pleb is coming back soon. We need to find a room in this girls area to hide this alcohol..." Sammi thought out-loud.

"Most of the changing rooms should be locked though, so we need to find one that is not occupied," Sarina informed Sammi.

"Well then, we have to try all of them. You start on that right door, and I'll start at the left door. We have to hurry. That pleb is probably coming back," Sammi ordered, gesturing Sarina to the last white door on the left side.

The two girls quickly rushed their jobs, trying to open every door, but none were unlocked. None except the two where Sammi and Sarina met. Both girls looked at each other, and then the last two doors.

"Which one do you wanna try first, Sam?" Sarina asked shyly.

"Hm... I have a good feeling that this one is unlocked," Sammi riposted, reaching her hand out for the door Sarina was the closest to. Sammi slowly opened the door and gasped. "It's opened!" Sammi whispered. However, it felt like there were people in there. Opening the door a little bit more. The two girls quietly poked their heads in.

David was spanking Heather's ass with a whip, forcing her to call him her master.

"o-o" Sammi's face showed.

"O_O" Sarina's face showed.

They shut the door slowly, hoping the two... err... lovers didn't notice them, and then tried to see if Sammi's door was unlocked and _not_ occupied. It wasn't locked, and just to make sure it wasn't occupied, they slowly spied on the actions of the room. There was none, and after a few minutes, they decided to stash the alcohol in a bunk on top of the room.

"There..." Sammi said clapping her hands.

"GIRLSSSSSSSSSSS!" Dalton shouted, busting the door open.

"AH-" Sammi quickly cuffed her hand over Sarina's mouth and whispered something in Sarina's ear.

"Listen, Sarina... the enemy is _blind_ , so that means if we're quiet, we can tip-toe out right in front of his face. It doesn't really sound like this guy is straight, so he'll keep his blindfold on. Now... follow my footsteps."

Sammi and Sarina slowly tip-toed. They were lucky that they were still in their swimsuits and not wearing any shoes that might hit the floor, because they made it out safely and made sure the alcohol was in a safe place.

"Phew!" Sammi wiped her bangs from getting in her eyes and looked at Sarina. "We made it. I'm glad my training paid off for you, Sarina. Now, let's leave safely."

"Right!" the two girls ran out of the changing building and back to the snack bar.

"Another martini, please," Spencer rose a finger up and asked Shay, who was busy making Jakob fried Magikarp, Cole ramen, Lindsay hotpockets, Kane some more fettuccine, and Tyanna some croissants.

"Jeez, Spencer, that would be your 86th one..." Eric turned his head over at the boy, who had already finished his 86th cup.

"Eric, I'm trying to get to one hundred."

"And why?"

"To celebrate all of the times I have gone away with collect someone's urine sample," Spencer replied.

"..." Eric went back to playing Transformice on his tablet.

"GUYS, WE HID IT ALL AND GOT AWAY!" Sarina shouted, running back to the snack bar along with Sammi, following behind. Sammi had decided that Dalton was going to come back and kick them out, so she knocked him out cold and gave him a wedgie before leaving the building.

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you not to steal? I don't want you to get in trouble," Jakob scolded the girl.

"Jakob, you wuss," Sammi laughed and smirked, throwing Jakob an aged Russian vodka pouch.

"What?! I don't want this, then I'll get in trouble!" Jakob whisper-shouted, throwing it back to Sammi, underhanded so Shay couldn't see. Luckily she was too busy preparing everyone's snacks.

"Haha, whatever," Sammi laughed, opening it and drinking it, not caring who sees.

"o-o..." Jakob's face expressed.

"So, we realized that David and Heather are the two missing. Did you see them while you two were... uh... hiding?" Amina asked Sarina.

"Uhhhh... noooo...? .D." Sarina replied back in a non-suspicious tone.

"Well... okay then. Do guys want me to buy you anything?" Amina asked as the two girls walked over to the commotion.

"No thanks, we have our own money," Sarina and Sammi replied in unison, placing their money on the table.

"Oh, hey girls, may I get you anything?" Shay asked, turning around to see the two new costumers.

"One bowl of chili, please," Sammi nodded.

"Yakisoba, please," Sarina answered.

* * *

After everyone chatted and enjoyed their snacks, they decided it would be ignorant to go swimming right after eating, so they just stayed on the sand for an hour after abandoning the snack bar. Kishy, Ben, Andrew, Eric, David, Heather, and Logan decided to tan on their beach chairs, while Jakob, Lindsay, Sarina, Stacy, and Angel buried Cole alive so he could scare Isaac. Autumn, Jack, Amina, Spencer, Sammi, Logan, Erman, Tyanna, Sami, and Stacy decided to play some volleyball on the court.

That was when Jagger showed up, groaning. As he walked over to his friends, the people around him were in horror.

"Mommy, that is the same guy we saw on that weird man's back!"

"Don't look, Timothy!" the mother shrieked, non hesitantly, covering Timothy's eyes.

"EW!" a group of little girls ran away from the dog.

A guy threw up on another guy's face, causing that guy to throw up on another girl's face, causing her to throw up on her boyfriend, causing the boyfriend to vomit on another guy's face, causing _that_ guy to throw up on a mercenary, causing the mercenary to add the previous guy to his 'To Kill' list.

 _Sigh._ Jagger huffed.

"Jagger!" Tyanna shrieked again. Jagger was now wearing a baby blue bikini bottom since the manager couldn't find any male swimsuits.

"Jagger, it's okay. You can switch trunks with me," Isaac insisted.

"No thanks. I mean, at least we'll be in the water for the most part," Jagger hesitated, shaking his head.

"Speaking of water, we can go in in about fourty-one minutes," Kishy turned her head over to the commotion and shouted, pointing at her watch.

Until then, the twenty-five did their own activities on the sand, until Kishy's watch beeped, indicating that an hour had passed and that they were all free to go in the water. They did and that's when the craziness occurred.

In the nice, cool, salty ocean, Isaac was trying to drown Jakob, Jagger was trying to get his embarrassing bikini bottoms to come off on 'accident', David and Heather were trying to go in a private area to do private things, Spencer was filming, Sammi was trying to drug a shark to make it her own pet, Angel and Lindsay were running from Kane, Eric and Autumn were trying to jump scare people, and the rest were playing truth or dare. Either way, everyone had fun until the lifeguard told everyone to get out of the water. The twenty-five groaned as they got out.

"Did they have to end it two hours early?" Spencer asked, wiping his head off with his Apple Jack towel.

"Ugh, because some kid dropped their tampon in the water and made the sharks go crazy with the blood. I guess she's a heavy bleeder," Kishy replied, folding a plain blue towel around her body.

"Wow..." Amina cringed, thinking how close she was to the girl while swimming.

"Yep. Luckily the sharks didn't hurt us," Kane nodded, stopping in front of the changing building with everyone else.

"Hey guys, I hear there's this new restaurant in this beach. Before we head back to our summer mansion, how about we eat there? I stole a whole bunch of money to pay for everyone!" Lindsay shouted, running over to the group.

"That's coo- wait, where did you get all of that money?" Logan asked Lindsay.

"Um... nowhere...?" Lindsay smiled innocently. Logan shrugged it off.

"Well, us boys will wait out here. Except Jakob since he doesn't like exposing his body," David turned to Jakob, who nodded.

"Well okay. See you in a few minutes," the girls, and Jakob, waved, entering the changing room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Plazians who were changing had to cut their bathing short from the sounds of police alarms blaring outside. They all rushed out to see the boys, and a few other people such as Meia, Jack(Bean), Sean, Ainsley, and Fola, being kicked out of the nice luxurious beach.

"Jagger! Fola! Ainsley! Isaac! What happened?!" Sarina shrieked as the sight of them being kicked out quite literally.

 _Slam!_ After Sarina made that statement, a few other girls came out of the changing building, late, as well as Jakob, who only had a bare white towel covering his crotch. Sammi was the first one to speak.

"What with all of the commotion?" she asked in a rather threatening voice.

"We're being kicked out just because we are from 3DSPlaza School for Faggots!" Kane shouted in disbelief, trying to fight Equinox, one of the guards, kicking him out.

"Read this. It turns out that Akise, Pierrotsk, and a few other students from Sociautism Nekrophilia, created this beach _only_ and _strictly_ for students from that school," Eric handed Heather a piece of paper before being booted out.

"Hmm... wait, so where does 'Plazian' come in the name?" Heather turned her head up from the paper and over at Jagger.

"Read the bottom. People in our school may only come if they have transferred to Sociautism Nekrophilia," Jagger replied.

"Oh..."

"Aw man, now we can't go to the restaurant..." Spencer's remark caused a sad face to be expressed by everyone, until Sammi's face lit up.

"Guys, wait right here! I remembered something!" Sammi smiled a wide smile, running back into the changing room. Everyone was confused.

A few seconds later, she came out with a black trash bag. "Surprise. We may not have some food from a weeaboo diner, but we _do_ have some sick alcohol pouches," Sammi held two in each hand, first handing Lindsay, Stacy, and Jakob a pouch before popping one open for herself.

"Yay!" everyone cheered, grabbing one from the bag.

* * *

And so, the drunk preteens and teenagers rode Angel all the way back to their summer mansion and had a terrible, terrible hangover the next day, but hey; it was all worth it, right? XD

* * *

Uhh, sorry this was late. I get really lazy, and I didn't want to make this too long. Anyways, I'm done, and now I can finally sleep... -w-


	4. Chapter 04 - Chaos is Getting a Job, FML

Last time, Amina wanted to take everyone to the Plazian Neko Shores, a fancy new beach that was built a couple of miles away from the mansion. Since they had the proper gear for the beach, but not a ride to the beach, they made a bet and Angel had to give the twenty-four a piggyback ride to the beach. After minutes of Jakob singing Village Bridge, Autumn reading her Isaac and Cole fanfiction out loud while Eric loudly paints fanart of it, Kane rapping, Stacy beat-boxing, and Logan telling racist jokes, Angel used the power of hacks and a lazy writer's ideas(me, lol I was tired) to get to the beach _way_ quicker, and they got there! At the beach, they changed, ate snacks, played volleyball, swam, and had plenty of fun, such as Sammi and Sarina stealing almost all of the alcoholic pouches, Heather getting spanked by David, Jagger wearing a woman's bikini bottom, Isaac trying to drown Jakob, and Spencer drinking over eighty martinis. However, their fun in the ocean was cut loose due to someone having their period and attracting sharks. They were also kicked out since Plazian Neko Shores was actually for people from Sociautism Nekrophilia and people from 3DSPlaza School for Faggots who transferred there, so they didn't get to eat any of the delicious foods at the new restaurant, but Sammi remembered her alcohol pouches, handed everyone one, and they got back on Angel to ride home.

* * *

"Ahh... what a nice bathroom this summer mansion has..." Tyanna smiled, relaxed in the nice warm shower to save her from the scorching heat. As she put some Dove shampoo in her hair to give it that shiny and light feel, the water stopped and she shivered from the sudden change of temperature. "Huh? Oh, what the-...?!"

In other room, Andrew, Jakob, Ben, and Lindsay were watching some Twitch Plays Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire on Jakob's tablet under Jakob's bedsheet covers in the males' bedroom.

"BLUE TEAM WON THIS TIME, NOW GIVE ME MY MONEY YOU STOLE FROM THE BEACH!" Jakob shouted half-teasingly, but still serious, for the money Lindsay took for the restaurant was Jakob's.

"Wait... no, it's still going!" Ben turned his heading over to Jakob and looked at Lindsay.

"Haha, in your fa-" just then, the power ran out of Jakob's tablet.

"Huh?"

"Maybe batteries just ran out. Here, here is your charger. We can still go back to the Twitch app and watch it while it's charging," Andrew looked down and stuck his hand out for a charger, handing it over to Jakob. Sadly, the charger didn't work.

"NOOOOO!" Jakob sobbed.

However, Tyanna, Lindsay, Jakob, Ben, and Andrew weren't the only ones having problems. For example, while Sammi and Logan were playing Monster Hunter, their power went out and the chargers wouldn't work, Autumn, Amina, Eric, and Kane were trying to heat up their breakfasts for the morning, but the microwave failed to work, Kishy tried to check the weather on television, but the cable was out, David, Jack, and Heather were trying to find some booze in the basement, but the lights wouldn't come one, and finally, everyone was affected when the lights burned out. After grabbing miniature laterns, they met up in the main room, or the room one enters first upon arriving at the summer mansion.

"What happened? Everything electronic is failing to work!" Heather pointed out the obvious.

"Hm..." Jagger barking, being one of the last people to enter the room. The white dog set the lantern down so he could speak clearly. "Nobody else in this neighborhood is having trouble, so it can't be a blackout."

"Uh... I think the problem is that we haven't paid any of the bills for this month," Kishy answered the problem, holding up an open red envelope with over ten bills falling out. One of the ten bills had the total written.

"What the hell, we just got here!" Kane groaned, having an urge to rip every last bill.

"Well, whatever, I'm sure it isn't a lot we have to pay for. How much?" Angel turned his head from Kane over to Kishy.

Kishy held up the slip with the total on it. To the left of Kishy's thumb read '$20'.

"...oh well _that's_ not so bad, I'm sure I could pay-" Lindsay was cut off by Ben.

Ben squinted his eyes at the paper and observed for a few seconds, cleared his throat, and then spoke up. "Wait a sec... Kishy, move your thumb please."

"...oh, that. Sorry," Kishy apologized quickly, moving her thumb slowly. More zeroes popped out each time Kishy's thumb retreated past one. By the time her thumb was back, everyone's eyes grew wide and their jaws were on the floor... literally.

"WHAT THE FUCK, $2,000,000,000?!" Kane shouted, having his urge grow more and more before Angel tried to calm him down.

"What did we even do for this to happen anyway? We were only here for four days, this being our fifth," Angel pointed out, using his index finger to point at the calendar next to the flat screen smart TV.

"Oh... yeah... did I mention that Chad borrowed this very summer house last year while I was away and it was still being built? I guess he pushed it aside for that long..." Amina quietly replied, hoping not to have anyone hate her for her reveal.

"Huh... no wonder why he's homeless," Sarina nodded.

"Oh... I guess we got the bill Chad never paid... shit," Kane slapped his knee and faced the opposite way.

There was a pause of silence due to everyone thinking of ways, ideas, and methods of paying their debt, until Amina got an idea.

"Aha! Wait, you guys have jobs right?" Amina turned around and asked everyone. There was no reply, and only the sounds of Jagger scratching his ear with his back foot could be heard.

"Yeah me neither..." Amina sighed, but quickly got back into her cheerful, happy state. "BUT, we can get jobs!"

"Yeah, but if we don't pay these bills in under a week, we'll have more pushed on," Kishy reminded Amina.

"Don't worry, I have a bunch of applications for good paying stores around here that will hire you in under an hour, and they are all located in the Amazon Shopping Center!" Amina riposted back, showing everyone a brochure of the shopping center.

"'Amazon Shopping Center'..." Logan read out loud, then reading the rest to himself. After a few seconds, they finished and looked back up at Amina, who was fixing up her earrings.

"Like it? I'll show you guys there if you'd like. I know this place anywhere... mainly because... I used to... live here... o-o" Jakob sighed the last part awkwardly, for it was weird living in a mansion that was built on top of his own house. Everyone shifted their eyes from Amina over to Jakob.

"Hm... I'd probably be interested in repairing broken electronics at iFixIt," Andrew looked back up at Jakob after reading the name of the repair shop.

"And we'd be interested in working at Urban Original," Isaac and Kane looked at each other and smiled.

"I'd be glad to serve as a comedian at SideReel!" Logan laughed, holding up a notepad full of jokes in his right hand and a condom in his left hand.

After everyone found a job they would like to apply to at the Amazon Shopping Center, Jakob walked them over to the shopping center, which was only a city away. When they got by the parking lot, they were amazed. In the middle of the parking lot was a huge fountain with an angel on top and the stores looked exactly how they looked like in the brochures they had all received. From left to right, the stores were iFixIt, NASA Training School, DreamMovie, SideReel, Jet Grocer, Urban Original, #InStyle, Writers' Cafe, Grub Hub, GameShop, Cosplayerz, and SpaDepot. There were way more on the other side of the Amazon Store Center, but these were the main ones. After applying for a job and getting their confirmations an hour later, they met up by the fountain.

* * *

"Yes, I got my application for a comedian at SideReel confirmed!" Logan smiled, sitting down along the sides of the fountain along with everyone else. The other people who applied were Isaac, Kane, Andrew, Kishy, Lindsay, Cole, Sammi, Angel, Erman, Tyanna, Sami, Ben, and Autumn. They had all gotten their applications accepted as well. The others were trying to stall the companies that gave them bills so they wouldn't kick them out of their luxurious summer mansion for good.

"Well, I hope by doing this, our power comes back soon," Kishy thought out loud, staring down at the beautiful water. "I'm a part time poet at Writers' Cafe."

"We got our jobs at Urban Original!" Isaac and Kane sang.

"Finally I can give tips to people who need them in fashion without being kicked out," Isaac said.

"Wait... I understand Isaac doing this, but Kane, why did you want a job at a clothing store this badly?" Ben turned to Kane, who was eating some fettuccine out of a bowl he ordered from Grub Hub, cooked by Lindsay, who was one of the two who got her job there. Autumn also worked there as a waitress.

"Heh... to yell at those stupid white people who try so hard to dress black..." Kane gave out a mischievous stare.

"Ah... well, I got my job at Jet Grocer, a store which sells all of the food, drinks, and other things at the top state," Ben smiled.

"Hey guys. Just got back from DreamMovie," Sammi welcomed herself to the conversation, finding a place to sit in between Lindsay and Jakob.

"What were you doing there?" Jakob turned his head to the left to ask his girlfriend.

"I applied there, duh. The manager thought I had so much potential, the manager made me a bureaucrat."

"O_O..." Jakob's faced expressed in fear.

"We applied at that iFixIt place," Erman, Andrew, and Angel notified in unison from the far right.

"I applied to that SpaDepot spa," Sami, thinking nothing could go wrong.

The preteens and teens looked over at the huge grandfather clock in the middle of the Amazon Shopping Center which began to gong the bell like crazy, indicating that it was now 12:00pm.

"Well, we better go to our jobs," Kishy stretched, grabbing a notebook full of poems and a beret.

"Wait, how do you know all of our jobs start at 12:00pm?" Ben asked Kishy, slowly grabbing his NASA uniform. He decided to work as a scientist-in-training at NASA Training School, also because he heard juniors and minors will be able to engineer a rocket to Mars.

"Didn't you read the brochure? All jobs start at 12:00pm for those who just applied. Good luck," Kishy nodded, walking over to Writers' Cafe. Everyone got up, grabbed their things, and headed their separate ways to their new job.

Sammi worked as a bureaucrat, Ben worked as a scientist in training, Autumn worked as a waitress, Lindsay worked as a chef, Kane worked behind the register, Isaac worked on assisting the costumers, Sami worked as a hairdresser, Kishy worked as a poet, Andrew worked as a electronic repairman, Erman worked as an assistant who helped people choose the right electronics, Jakob and Angel worked at a video game store, and Cole worked as a model for cosplayers.

* * *

Inside Urban Original, Kane and Isaac changed into their uniforms, which were a dark blue shirt, khakis, and brown dress shoes. After being given a lecture of the story and the history of it, they started their jobs, with Kane being behind the register for that hour, while Isaac was ready to criticize.

Kane fell asleep by his counter, since nobody was there, but Isaac was wide awake. Isaac was given the job to aid any costumers in need, but he thought he would get a raise and perhaps a few tips if he were to recommend some things. After placing any clothes which were carelessly thrown onto the ground on their respective shelves, Isaac found an obese woman eating a McDonald's while staring at a slutty black transparent dress. He thought this was his chance, so he walked over to the lady and decided to help.

"Sorry ma'am, but this dress clearly does not fit you," Isaac pointed at the dress with an innocent smile. The lady gave him a funny look.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked through layers of fat, tears, and Cheeto dust.

Isaac tried to hide his cringe as his face was spat on on accident as the lady talked. The Canadian cleared his throat and spoke again with an innocent, welcoming tone. "Well, this dress is for people with hourglass shaped bodies. You're more of a blueberry. How about I take you to the aisle wit-"

The lady gasped and was speechless until a few seconds. "FUCK YOU!" the lady hit Isaac with her McDonald's purse, walking away stiffly, but slowly.

"Hm... maybe that was tip-worthy...?" Isaac thought to himself, rubbing the part of his face the woman hit him with.

Over at the counter, Kane was awoken by his slumber from a thud on the table. When the boy looked up, he saw a pretty young girl slam an Urban Original branded bag on the check-out table.

"I would like to return this, please," the teenager asked Kane politely.

Kane groaned, still not being fully awake, and he kept a serious face as he pulled the bag over to him. He had to stop himself from falling asleep on shift, so he reached his hands inside the bag and grabbed a pink laced cloth. Still keeping his serious face, and not quite knowing what it was, he grabbed it from the bag, with one index finger in each of the two wide openings. Yet again, keeping his straight and tired face, he brought the cloth up to the light to see what it was.

 _Sniff sniff..._

...Kane's eyes widen, for he was now fully awake and could identify the strange piece of cloth. To his horror, it was a pink thong with black laces, but that wasn't the gross part; the gross part was that at the bottom, there were brown, red, and yellow stains, and the red ones were dripping from the sides like it was recent.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

"So, can I return it or..."

"You definitely can't return THAT!" Kane slamming his fist into the table, now being fully awake.

"What? Why not?!" the girl fought back.

Kane had a disgusted look on his face. "B-because that's just plain DISGUSTING!"

"Hmph. I'd like to hear that from a manager," the girl sassed back, crossing her arms.

"F-fine..." Kane gritted his teeth. He turned around and stared at the wall for a few seconds.

"He said no."

"What?! Y-you didn't even call him!"

"We can speak telepathically," Kane smiled a tired, angry, but sarcastic look.

"..."

"I'm out of this shithole!" the lady Isaac served shouted, bursting out of the Urban Original.

Behind her, was the girl Kane err-... attempted to serve, holding up her dirty panties in her left hand and her phone in her right hand. "I'll show him telepathy..."

"Haha, that's right, walk away you weakling!" Kane laughed manically as Isaac crawled over to Kane. Kane froze and looked down at the bruise on Isaac's left cheek.

"Hungh... well, I think old women are offended by their own body shapes..." Isaac explained to Kane like he discovered a new species.

* * *

Over at the NASA Training School, due to Ben's intelligence, he was chosen out of the other scientists in training to launch the rocket to Mars due to his intelligence, common sense, and behavior. What the scientists didn't know was his clumsiness.

"Alright... due to his incredible IQ for a boy of his age, his behavior, his common sense, I call up to launch our first rocket... Ben Tetanus!" a professional NASA astronaut smiled as people clapped for Ben to walk up stage.

"Good job, Ben!" the astronaut smiled down at the know-it-all.

"Um, I need to tell you something before this," Ben nodded after all of the clapping has died down.

"Yeah, what is it?" the astronaut asked in a not so serious tone of voice, bending over a little to hear.

"Um... i-it's Tetris. Just Tetris-"

"Ah..." the astronaut rose back up and spoke in his normal voice. "Sorry, we meant Ben Testicles. We just needed a real name."

"F-for what?" Ben asked, hoping it wasn't for some big nationa-

"For our newspaper interview, obviously! And our news broadcast. The whole world, or at least this country, is going to see it, Mr. Testicles!" a news reporter came out of the trash can and answered Ben.

"...well, whatever. I'm ready. So what do I do?" Ben shook his head and asked the astronaut.

The astronaut pressed a button on his remote, causing a hole to form in the ground to make room for a table. On the table was a drawing pad which would show on the projector if you were to draw.

"Alright, Ben. Here in NASA, we use professional programs like MS Paint. We want you to use this drawing tablet to draw an emblem that you want to rocket to carve into the moon. We only do this every century, and you are the chosen one. Go ahead, draw," the astronaut explained, reaching his hand out to give Ben the drawing tablet's proper pen.

Ben then began to draw a picture of a man thinking up addition signs, to symbolize how much technology has added to get this far. After a few minutes of adding details to his drawing, Ben set his pen down and walked up to the astronaut. "I'm done."

"Great! Now, the scientists in the back room are copying the drawing's data into the rocket. They should be ready in a few minutes. Until then, let's wait, go chat with the news reporters!" the astronaut slightly pushed Ben into the news reporter from before.

After a few minutes, the intercom went off and everyone got silent.

"Attention, everyone! Welcome to the test where we see if Ben Testicles over here is worthy enough to become apart of the professional NASA crew. We have worked so hard on this rocket, and now we are going to make it create Ben's design into Mars! That's right. So please be quiet, and let's watch Ben blast this thing off! The best part, however, is that is rocket is made of _gold_ that we get to sell for more projects in the future! Come on up, Ben."

"Alright, Ben, now, what you do is look through this telescope-like object. Place your hand on the joystick on the right, and use your left hand to move the pointer where you want the marking to be," the astronaut helped Ben out. After Ben got the gist of it, he was ready. Nothing could go wrong, right?

"Okay, I am ready..." Ben nodded, catching a good grip of the joystick.

"Alrighty... 3... 2... 1..."

"AHHHHHHHH, WHICH ONE IS THE ROCKET-" Ben accidentally pressed the wrong button and moved the rocket over to a satellite, bouncing the rocket the other direction and it landing in the sun, never to be seen again. "Aw shit..."

"...w-well... maybe the missiles used to create your picture landed on Mars. It never comes off either, so that's a plus, r-right?" the astronaut was really embarrassed, and since this was live, you can't edit the past. However, he still had hope for the missiles. Ben moved the telescope over to Mars, where instead of a carving of a man pondering about mathematical equations, it was a Hitler-looking guy thinking about the swastikas. OH, and this would _never_ come off.

"..." the astronaut cringed.

"BEN, GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!"

* * *

In GameShop, Angel was working as a cashier, and he was actually doing somewhat of a good job. He worked with Jakob, except Jakob was one of the people helping get any copies from the back. At the register, he had just sold fifty-two copies of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Pokemon Omega Ruby. Angel guessed Twitch Plays Pokemon helped the game sales by a lot, and he understood. But then, this one douche-bag looking man walked in the GameShop which changed a lot of things regarding his relationship with the manager.

"Hey, welcome to GameShop, how may I-"

 _Phlabuuuuuurt._ The douche had just farted as a reply. Angel didn't think it was to be funny, but the web tech was not quite sure. What he was sure of, however, was that he was probably going to be trouble.

"Yo, uhh... may I have this Xbox 360?" the man asked, holding a PS3's box.

"That is a PS3, sir," Angel tried to be nice by giving a friendly smile.

"Well whatevah, may I get this... uh... PSBox?"

"Sure, but I hope you are aware that the boxes on display are empty to avoid any stealing. All of the devices are right under the employee workers' desk. Now, which one can I get you?" Angel asked again.

"An Xbox 360."

"Okay... hold on... ah! Here," Angel bent over to grab a heavy console in shape of an X. "Is this it? The Xbox you want?"

"...what the hell are you talking about? I asked for an _Xbox 360_ , not one of those Playstations!" the man shouted, entering rage mod.

"Look, you want me to get you a Playstation 3, because that is what you, sir, are holding."

"No! This is an Xbox 360! Don't you know anything?!" the man argued.

"What the hell? Xbox, _X_ box! X! THE BOX IS SHAPED LIKE AN X FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Angel yelled back.

"You fat liar! I'm in college and I know everything about the gaming world, my grandma told me!"

"THAT PROVES MY POINT!" Angel snapped, throwing a Wii at the douchebag to counter him throwing a Sega.

The two boys argued until it broke out in a physical argument, throwing old school consoles at each other, until right when Angel chucked an old beta Wii, it missed and hit the manager right in the face.

"Ow... Angel!" the manager gasped, looking at all of the messed up consoles. "Angel! You're fired! I knew I couldn't have trusted you and your spastic TPP fanboy friend!"

"Huh... Jakob?" Angel asked curiously.

"Go see for yourself," the manager growled, slamming the door after Angel got in. When Angel got in, Jakob looked like he was having a seizure on the ground, with his mouth foaming and him repeating forced memes.

"Jakob, how did you get fired?" Angel asked, calming Jakob down.

"I thought it would be funny to make all of the games like Pokemon Gold, Sonic Heroes, and Tales of Vesperia for example lag and glitch out for the lolz. I got fired, of course," Jakob bluntly explained, calming down.

"Well... I got fired too... let's go help clean up this place before we leave. It would be proper at least."

* * *

Logan's first act was supposed to be in a few minutes. This was his chance to shine light a star. He had his glass of water, his list of jokes, everything! He knew he was ready to be a comedian.

"Thank you, Sean Nutsy for, uhh... what ever that was... now time for comedian Logan Diggy to shine bright with his jokes!" the announcer shouted through the intercom. Stepping on stage from the steps, Logan set up the microphone, placed his glass of water on a stool, and flipped open his notepad.

"Alright..." Logan smiled nervously. He then found a good joke about the Jews and the hookers. "Why do Jewish men like to watch porno movies backwards? Because they only like the part where the hooker gives the money back!"

A few people in the audience gasped.

"Hey, why do they call it PMS? Because Mad Cow Disease was already taken, am I right men?" Logan chuckled nervously. The commotion got louder.

"Uh... why doesn't Mexico have an Olympic team...? Because all of the Mexicans who could run, jump, and swim are the the US!"

"This is really racist!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd threw tomatoes at Logan as he got off stage.

"Aw man..."

...

"They didn't hear the one about how to say "fuck you" in Los Angeles? Trust me!" Logan tried to comfort himself with his own jokes.

* * *

Kishy looked up from her brochure to look for the Writers' Cafe. Following the directions from the brochure, Kishy finally made it to the entrance of the Writers' Cafe. It was in between #InStyle and Grub Hub, where Autumn and Lindsay were working. "Time to show these people true poetry," Kishy thought to herself, smirking at the poem she had. The manager loved her poems and thought she would be great for a poetry teacher job that was jst opened. She opened the double doors and she was set, prepared to get a rating for her poem. The girl was introduced to all of the participants who also wanted jobs there. Right when she was seated, she knew these people were different. Some were wearing cringy clothing, such as shades, and a cap worn backwards. One of them wore a sleeveless shirt with the writing 'How to be swagalicious:' and the writing under it reading 'Don't be a nerd'.

 _Retard._ Kishy thought, looking at all of the stupid teenage trends. She was the first one to be called up, and she wanted to rub in her good writing on everybody's faces. She flipped to the poem she wanted and then stood up in front of everyone watching. She cleared her throat and read with expression.

"My poem is called Angels with the Sky... clouds will wander through the night. The clock begins to chime its cold bells, Floorboards creek below the stairwell. Doors will open doors will Close, Wind will cry from the coldness it flows. Hell is awake, Hell is aware, Night is the reason we all are scared. Things unknown will lurk upon us, Every step forward is a step of a curse. Children's laughs turn into cry's, As the Angel of Death looks into there eyes. It watches for People, people alone, No where is safe. Not even your home..."

Everyone snapped slowly. Kishy was not quite sure why it was so quiet, but she figured that didn't know how to snap. Upon exiting the stage, the guy with the cringeworthy sleeveless shirt walked on stage without even bothering to say the name of his poem.

"Roses are dead, violets are too. I'm still in love, but not with you... you thought you hurt me, and made my cry... but now I'm in love with another guy..." the teenager began

 _Wow... this guy's poem isn't as bad as I thought..._ Kishy thought. Just then, the guy put on pink shades, grabbed his iPhone 6, and put on a rap beat.

"Yo yo yo! Simply 'cuz you got no class, all you can do now is KISS MY ASS. You sit around and talk yo' shit, so fuck you and your little ass dick. I'm independent, and I can do thinks your stupid pussy can't do! You tell yo girls you played me like a bitch, and I tell my homies, you ain't got no tits! You said you loved me, but it wasn't true, well guess what you fucking bitch, I played with 'ya too!"

 _What the actual fuck?!_

Everyone started off in snaps louder than the ones directed for Kishy, and they began to clap afterwards.

"What the hell? That isn't poetry!" Kishy shouted out loud, stepping on stage.

"Kishy, don't interrupt a poem!" the manager shouted. Kishy was surprised. It turned out that the manager was an elder who wanted to feel young again, so he dressed up in a snapback, fake gold chains, a white sleeveless shirt, baggy pants, and Nikes.

"...listen... poetry is a formal, classy form of art we do to express meanings and wisdom is a beautiful way, not to bust into a god awful rap about your ex-girlfriend..."

Everyone got quiet as Kishy began her speech.

"Our generation of poetry is dying. No effort is being made into these so called 'poems' whatsoever. Poetry is supposed to be wise, emotional, meaningful... look, we should all save this generation of poetry before us elders are dead before we can tell these young ones the true meaning of poetry... I hope you understand, and together, we can save this underrated form of art. Who is with me?" Kishy asked, raising her voice for the concluding sentence.

It turned out that the whole audience was composed of stupid teenagers and elders who wanted to feel young.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted, throwing Kishy out of the window.

...

"Now who's ready fo' mah poem? It's a rap about my selfie game!"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" everyone cheered.

"Idiots don't know true talent," Kishy coughed and shook her head from outside after being rejected.

* * *

Over at the Grub Hub, Autumn and Lindsay had their own problems. It was Autumn's shift as a waitress and Lindsay's shift as a chef. Autumn wasn't doing too well with her uniform. It turned out that the manager accidentally gave Autumn a tight, short shirt. The uniform was a white dress shirt, a black skirt with pleaded white laces at the rim, and black high heels. The manager said she would get Autumn a less revealing skirt if she still was working there by Saturday. Autumn gulped after she changed, knowing she had to go out some time, and the girl took one deep breath and departe from the bathroom.

When Autumn was walking out slowly and nervously, the male costumers were crazy over the skirt. Autumn tried to play it cool and ignore the men trying to take a peek, until she got over to table six which, to her demise, was a table full of immature high school boys.

"What would you like to order...?" Autumn asked nervously.

"...dayummm, I'd like to order a piece of that ass!" one of the males said, slapping the girl's ass. This set a fire inside of Autumn's body.

 _FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-..._

"Hell yeah, you looking good!" another male nodded, giving it another slap.

 _UUUUUUUUUUUUU-..._

"Yeah, I'd like to order _that_!" a male from another table shouted, slapping it one more time before Autumn snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" Autumn yelled. Autumn grabbed an empty table, not even bothering to take off the table cloth, and broke table six in half.

"BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TOUCHING ANOTHER WOMAN'S ASS YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" Autumn shouted, aiming for all of the males' heads.

"Woah, relax Princess PMS," a six foot man called from behind.

Autumn turned around with murder in her eyes. "Princess... PMS...? Sure... I'll calm down..."

"Ah, goo-"

"WHEN YOU'RE IN HELL, DUMBASS!" Autumn yelled, smacking the table into the tall man's ass. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!"

Just then, the manager came bursting out the door with an outraged look on her face. "Alright, what the hell is the problem? Autumn!" she noticed the incident.

 _Uh-oh..._ Autumn cooled down, setting the table back in its place.

"Autumn, you and your friend Lindsay are fired!" the manager shouted, trying to keep _her_ cool.

"Huh...? Lindsay? Why?"

"She shit in someone's food when we ran out of meat for a hamburger."

"Ah. Well, fuck."

* * *

Everyone got fired from their new jobs that day. Isaac insulted a fat woman, Kane refused to accept the refund of the stained panties, Ben made an unremovable Nazi symbol on Mars, Angel threw a Wii at a douchebag, Jakob spazzed out, Logan told incredibly racist and raunchy jokes, Kishy actually had a good poem, Autumn was fired after flipping out due to perverted costumers after throwing a table and killing a few, Lindsay shit in someone's food, and that wasn't all! Sammi snapped and made out with a hot redheaded girl, Andrew accidentally electrocuted everyone, Cole got fired for making out with a manikin, and Erman broke someone's Apple device. They all met up once more by the fountain in the center of the Amazon Shopping Center.

 _Sigh..._ "Well, this sucks. I guess our summer fun has to come to an end," Cole sighed once more.

"Yeah, well that jerk deserved this," Autumn huffed, still scratching at her butt.

Everyone huffed, knowing the bills weren't paid, until they saw Amina running down the shopping center with the others. She stopped by the fountain.

"Guys, we have our house all paid for!" Amina smiled, shocking everyone.

"Wait, how?" Kane shifted his head over to the Canadian.

"Apparently, that bill was meant for Chad. We only had to pay $2,000," Sarina explained.

"Wait, how did he get a house?" Sami asked after getting fired from her job by putting acid in her costumer's hair instead of shampoo.

"He robbed one across the street."

"Oh..."

"Well, isn't this great?" Jagger barked in joy.

"Yeah, now we won't have to work here anymore. Luckily we weren't banned from visiting or shopping here," Isaac wiped his brow, getting up along with everyone else.

"How about we just go home? I had quite the day," Angel suggested, rubbing his head where the costumer he had a fight with threw a DSi at his head.

"Yeah!" everyone said at once, following Jakob back to their summer house.

* * *

And so, the house was all paid for, Chad got arrested, and they all sucked at their jobs. The end, kthx.


	5. Chapter 05 - Chaos is a String, FML

Last time, the summer mansion of the twenty-five Plazians' power ran out and they were all very confused for why it was happening, since nobody else's power was taken down with them. To their horror, Kishy revealed ten bills inside of a red urgent envelope, and the cost of getting their power back was $2,000,000,000! Amina informed everyone that the Amazon Shopping Center accepted people's applications within hour, so everyone got their own job... and failed miserably. Ben was a NASA scientist in training, Sammi was a bureaucrat, Lindsay was a chef, Autumn was a waitress, Cole worked as a cosplay model, Kane was a cashier, Isaac was an assistant, Jakob created copies of games, Kishy was a poet, Angel was a cashier, and Sami was a spa worker. After meeting up back by the fountain to explain how they got fired and how their summer mansion was going to be sold, Sarina and the others who didn't apply revealed that the bills were actually directed towards Chad, and they just had to pay $2,000.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, most of the people living in the summer mansion were sleeping soundly in their bunk beds, and nothing could go wrong that nice rainy night. But despite there being a few people awake, one of them was Isaac. The boy tip-toed out of his head and peeked through the peephole the bedrooms had to make sure nobody was in the hallway. He then ran over to the closet, grabbed his iPod, and dialed in a number on WhatsApp to continue his conversation he was having before he checked the hallways.

"...good... okay, I understand!" he said in a quiet voice so none of the remaining boys sleeping could hear. "...all of them? ... ...ah, no problem, I can handle that... ...alright, bye," Isaac said, hanging up and sighing. He looked next to him to see his penguin-covered bag and grabbed a pair of black gloves. "Time to get to work..." Isaac told himself, exiting the room. He walked casually down the hallway to see Jakob tip-toeing down the hallway. Jakob then turning in front of him to see Isaac halfway down the hall.

"Oh, hey Isaac. Have you seen Lindsay? She shit all over my Samsung tablet last night after I accused her of being a lesbian," Jakob asked the mysterious male.

Isaac smiled. _Too easy..._ he thought. Well, I actually found her earlier and told her to come into the closet. So, come, Jakob."

Isaac led the way and Jakob followed, thinking it was too late for any games and mischief. Isaac opened the closet door at the end of the hallway, and the moment Jakob walked in, Isaac shut the door behind him.

"Lindsay, if you are hiding in here, I am going to find you!" Jakob threatened as he began to look around the random objects.

"No Jakob, ya won't," Isaac said from behind.

Jakob turned to face his frenemy, wondering what the hell he was talking about, until Isaac suddenly pushed the TPP fanboy to the ground, with a long red string in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jakob asked, still struggling to get up due to Isaac's foot pinning him down.

"Don't worry," Isaac said as he tested the durability of the string. "If you don't struggle or move a lot, this will be over quickly..."

* * *

Several minutes have passed since Jakob was attacked by the Canadian. Lindsay peeked around the sofa in the living room where she had been hiding from Jakob. Satisfied that the young male wasn't there, the girl smiled and decided she was hungry, but just as she got up to get a snack, her phone began to vibrate the ringtone for when Isaac called...

 _MILK MILK, LEMONADE, AROUND THE CORNER, FUDGE IS MADE, MILK MILK, LEMO-_

 _Beep!_ "Yeah, what's up, Isaac?" Lindsay asked, resuming her destination to the fridge.

"Heyyy Lindsay. Listen, Jakob was coming to find you, until Logan accidentally tripped him and he fell anus first into a sparkly pink dildo... uhh, he needs your help questioning his sexuality," Isaac lied on the spot, hoping Lindsay was young enough not to notice his bad lying.

"Oh jeez, not again," Lindsay replied, shaking her head in real life.

"Haha, yeah. Miley Cyrus songs do wonders!" Isaac laughed seriously and truthfully that time.

"Well, whateva, I'm coming to teach that faggot a lesson," Isaac heard Lindsay crack her neck bones on purpose. Lindsay then hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

Within minutes, Lindsay came bursting through the closet door. Isaac let Lindsay enter and he shut the door behind her.

"JAKOB, I BROUGHT SOME PICTURES OF NUDE MEN AND WOMEN. TELL ME WHICH ONES YOU GET A BONER FROM," Lindsay shouted, hoping Jakob was somewhere nearby.

From behind, Isaac hit Lindsay in the head with a frying pan and he put her next to Jakob. Before leaving to grab his next target, he stared at the pictures of the nude men in the unconscious Lindsay's left hand and grabbed them quickly, shoving them in his pants for later that night.

 _Next target... Erman._ Isaac thought before exiting the room once more.

* * *

After scanning the top part of the mansion for trying to find Erman. He eventually found him casually shaving his pubes in the males' bathroom behind the half-open door.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Erman shouted, trying to look behind him as Isaac dragged him away by the shirt collar.

"Shush, Erman. It will be all over soon..."

The web programmer tried to yell something, but Isaac quickly cupped his hand over Erman's mouth tightly so nobody would be awoken by the screams of mislead terror. All Erman could do was let out a faint muffle as Isaac struggled to drag him away.

* * *

Half a minute later, Stacy knocked on the closet door, but realizing that it was already unlocked, the gangster slowly opened the door.

"Yo Isaac, may I borrow my Beats ba-..." Stacy trailed off. She could see Isaac testing the durability of the same red string and the lower half of Erman, for the upper part was hidden from her angle by a random liquor cabinet. From what she could see, the lower part of Erman was not moving much. To his horror, Isaac gasped and turned around to see a confused Stacy.

"Stacy! You were supposed to be my second to last target, but you saw too much," Isaac exclaimed as he quickly approached his friend.

Stacy hastily tried to grab her tranquilizer gun, but Isaac's quick reflexes had already grabbed her arm before she could. Stacy let out a short scream before Isaac cupped his gloved hands over her mouth to muffle the screams. Isaac dragged Stacy more into the room.

* * *

"Isaac, open up!" Sammi banged on the door impatiently, with Jagger behind her, begging for some dog treats. The door opened and Isaac appeared, scanning his eyes to see Sammi and Jagger. "Sammi, what do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"I need to borrow my Star Trek fanfiction I let you read last night. I need to add more to it, now do it you pleb," Sammi demanded.

"And I need my Nikes back, faggot," Jagger barked quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "Hey, wait... why are you wearing gloves? Aren't those Stacy's?" Jagger asked, looking at Isaac's hands.

Isaac quickly tried to thing of a lie, until he then realized what to do so Sammi and Jagger don't try to come in any further. "Oh these? They're for masturba-..." Isaac trailed off and moved his head slightly to the left of Sammi like he noticed something. "Hey Sammi, Jagger, any idea what that is behind you?"

Sammi groaned and Jagger let out a sigh. "Alright, what is it?" Sammi spoke up, turning around like Isaac requested. The moment the two turned around, Isaac grabbed them both from behind.

"ANIMAL ABU-" Isaac quickly covered the dog's mouth with his free hand as he continued to drag the two into the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and knocked the two down with his foot.

"Ow, what the hell Isaac?" Sammi asked with a serious look in her eyes.

Isaac didn't answer as he pinned both Sammi and Jagger to the ground. "Just calm down and everything will work out swell!" Isaac promised them.

"The hell it will, gayboy," Jagger replied back, biting Isaac's right arm.

It was a bit of trouble, but eventually Isaac got his business done and moved on to his next target... Kishy.

* * *

Isaac first looked where he thought all hipsters would be; in the dumpster outside. Kishy obviously wasn't there, so he thought realistically and went into the library room inside the summer mansion where he eventually found Kishy in there on a rocking chair next to the fireplace reading a book on famous world leaders. As Kishy turned a page, Isaac decided to hide in one of the nonfiction aisles to think of a plan to capture Kishy without her outsmarting him. Isaac then got an idea and looked over at Kishy once more. The Canadian then casually walked up to Kishy with the infamous string behind his back.

"Hey Ki-"

"What do you want?" Kishy asked, rushing Isaac on his question.

"...!" Isaac realized he didn't plan this far ahead, so he decided to make it quick so Kishy wouldn't suspect anything. "Um, Kishy, I need help in the closet."

"With what?" Kishy asked.

"Um... I can't really explain."

"Then I cannot help you," Kishy riposted, going back to her book.

Isaac tried to think of ways to get Kishy to do something, but the only thing he remembered was Lindsay's way.

 _"If you want something, act like an annoying baby and bug the shit out of them," Lindsay told Isaac._

 _"It's worth a shot, I guess..."_ Isaac thought, sighing outloud.

"KISHY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT."

"No."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT OR I CRAP ON YOUR BEDSHEETS."

"No, and ew wtf?"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT OR I KILL BIDE-"

"Alright, shut the fuck up and I'll help you," Kishy slammed her book shut and got up, waiting for this to be done with.

Kishy followed Isaac all the way up to the hallway with the bedrooms, bathrooms, etc. and she followed him all the way to the end of the hallway with the closet. Isaac opened the door for Kishy and she rolled her eyes before walking into the dark room. Isaac quickly shut the door behind her.

"Alright, what do you need so I can get this over with? And could you turn on the light, I can't see a thing!" Kishy complained, turning around to where Isaac would be.

"I can't turn on the light."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll struggle."

"Wait, wha-" just then, Kishy was tackled by Isaac.

"What the fuck, get off me, I know where those dirty hands have been," Kishy complained, trying to escape from Isaac's grip.

Isaac spoke up, "Kishy, I'm sorry, but hipsters have to do things differently than non-hipsters. That's why I'll give this to you the special hipster way," he said, holding up the red string from behind his back.

* * *

After capturing Jakob, Lindsay, Erman, Stacy, Sammi, Jagger, and Kishy, Isaac also kidnapped Jack, Sarina, Logan, Eric, and Spencer for they were the only others awake. All except Kane has Isaac captured. Kane was Isaac's late target thanks to Sarina telling him that Kane was active, but Kane was different. Isaac just thought because he was black, setting up a KFC and grape soda trap would do the trick, but boy he was wrong.

After throwing Spencer into the closet with pony porn to satisfy him while Isaac did his duty, he shut the door behind him and realized the only other person awake was Kane. Isaac knew how much Kane loved to watch The Walking Dead at midnight, so he first headed into the living room.

Isaac tip-toed into the living room where Kane's eyes were glued to the smart tv as Ana was being killed by a pack of wolves. _This is going to be an easy target... I know black people well; High School Musical taught me everything. Thank you, Chad Danforth~_ Isaac thought, smirking as Kane watched some more. Isaac quickly jumped behind the sofa Kane was sitting at the bare edge of.

 _Alright... now all I gotta do is say-_ Isaac's thought was interrupted by the sound of Kane's voice.

"Hello, Isaac, what's up?" Kane asked the boy, turning his head around.

"Um... uh, not much, Kane. So, anyways, I hear Logan is cooking some good old fried chicken and grape soda. Is that true?" Kane asked, in a surprised tone.

 _...! That's weird, it's like he read my mind for my excuse..._ Isaac thought, shaking his head to focus. He looked up at Kane. "Um, yeah he is. Wanna go see it?" Isaac asked Kane.

"Why of course. Because all black people sure love chicken," Kane smiled. Isaac wasn't sure if Kane was being sarcastic or just being unusually nice, so Isaac just went with the flow. "Okay, follow me and let's go."

So Kane followed Isaac to the night hallway where they got to the end and were in front of the closet door with everyone unconscious inside behind that door. When Kane walked inside the room, Isaac shut the door behind him and tackled Kane but this time, Kane was prepared.

Just as Isaac jumped, Kane used his legs to throw him back at the door. It was now Kane who had his foot on Isaac's chest. "Alright Isaac, what do you think you're doing with that red string?"

"What string...?" Isaac lied, trying to fake a confused look on his face.

"The one you used to kill Jakob, Lindsay, Erman, Stacy, Jagger, Sammi, Kishy, and Jack!" Kane shouted, pressing down harder.

Isaac's faked confused look turned into a real one. "Kill...?"

"That's right, Sarina told me all about how you are using that little string of yours to kill everyone," Kane explained to Isaac.

Just then, a door inside of the closet opened, revealing a very crossed looking Eric, followed by everyone else's angry looks. Eric appeared to be very angry, giving a mean glare over at the two boys.

"Isaac, why the hell would you try to kill us like that in our sleep?!" Eric asked.

"Kill...?!" Isaac shook his head, tired of being accused of killing or attempting to kill. "Everyone, look at the string closely," Isaac ordered everyone. Hesitating, Kane, Jakob, Sammi, Logan, Jagger, Erman, Kishy, Jack, Sarina, Eric, David, and Spencer got closer to the mysterious and infamous long red string. Everyone looked at the string carefully, until they realized it was...

"...dental... floss?" Spencer asked, feeling the string with his left hand.

Isaac rose to his feet and sighed. "Look, I'm supposed to be advertising this brand of dental floss. I'm supposed to show it to all of my friends and let them try it for themselves." Spencer still looked at him with a curious face. Isaac sighed again. "Yes, I'm doing a little product placement. But hey, I get paid to do it!"

"Then why would you kidnap us in the storage closet like that?" Jagger asked, followed by Sammi nodding. "You could have just told me- told _us_ all to try this new dental floss."

"Come on, if I just told you guys to floss, you wouldn't listen. And think. I don't see many people in this house brushing their teeth that often."

"Good point..." David spoke up. "We have all had more important things to do, I guess we just haven't had enough time."

Jakob looked as if he was concentrating on the dental floss. "Hm... hey Isaac, do you think I could see a pack of that dental floss?" Jakob turned his head to face Isaac.

"Um, sure," Isaac nodded, bending over to grab a pack from his bag. He then got up, walked over to the thirteen year old boy, and handed him a small pack of the dental floss.

Jakob took out his shit covered tablet from his backpack and looked next to him at the floss. He grabbed a strip of it, pressed it against the Samsung Galaxy Tab 4, and swiped it like a windshield wiper on a car. The floss worked nicely, and in just one swipe, the floss absorbed all of the feces.

"Wow... you weren't kidding when you said it got the tough stains out..." Kishy commented.

"Hey... I just got an idea..." Isaac smiled a smile that got bigger by the second. "To be honest, this was kind of fun, and the CEO of the floss company will really laugh at our reactions," Isaac pointed at a camera in the corners of the closet.

"Wait, you were recording us?!" David shrieked.

"Haha, yeah. But wait, I just got an idea. Listen... do you guys want to have as much fun as me and get paid? I could sort of use your help..." Isaac smirked, staring at both the girls' bedroom and the boys bedroom.

It took a few seconds for everyone to get where this was going, due to it being 1:00am, but eventually they got it and all exchanged mischievous looks.

"I got Angel," Erman smiled, looking over to Kane.

"Well then, I call Cole," Kane responded.

"Oooh, I call Amina! And Autumn!" Lindsay laughed mischievously while Jakob smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well since you got Sam, I guess I'll go and freak out Ben," Jakob looked over at Isaac.

"Heather," David smiled, looking over at the girls' room.

"I choose Sami and Tyanna," Stacy laughed, imagining their reactions.

"I call Anthony," Jagger said.

"Hmm... I suppose I'll pick Andrew. I mean, imagine his reaction," Kishy smiled slightly, grabbing a floss packet from Isaac's hands along with everyone else.

"Alright. Now that you got your floss, let's go scare some people. Luckily I planted cameras all around the house," Isaac laughed, watching as everyone ran to either the boys' bedroom or the girls' bedroom.

* * *

They all had fun scaring people into flossing their teeth, knowing that they would get paid and scare their friends. Again, everyone had fun and after the last person was scared, Kane, Isaac, Jakob, Lindsay, Erman, Stacy, Sammi, Jagger, Kishy, Jack, Sarina, Spencer, David, Eric, and Logan went back to bed after Isaac promised them they would go to the floss company's building the next day to get their pay.

At the dental floss company's building the next day...

"...haha!" the president of the company laughed at the last video, which was the one of the big reveal Isaac did. Looking back at it, isntead of being angry, the other fourteen all laughed at their faces during the big reveal. "Oh, Isaac, you always did have your father's humor!" the president laughed, turning his chair around to face the fifteen.

"Here, $40,000 for everyone like we agreed," the president laughed, snapping his fingers so his bodyguards could withdraw the money to everyone.

"Well, nice doing business with you," Isaac shook the manager's hand, getting up to leave and go back to sleep at the mansion before a bodyguard stopped him.

"Wait, Isaac... I told my friend at the electronic store yesterday about how you were going to advertise it, and he just loved it, so next time, we want you and your little friends to advertise this," the president said, handing Isaac an object.

Isaac stared at the object for a few seconds until he realized what it was. "Electronic... dildos?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah..." the president said sheepishly. "Anyways, he said he would pay you all double the amount I gave y'all."

Everyone had a mischievous look on their face, imagining how they would advertise it. "Heheh..."

...

"You got yourself a deal, sir."

* * *

Well then... that was random... o -o... uh, remember to brush your teeth...? Anyways, I have a whole list of plot summaries to cover twenty chapters, and I'm sure by the time I have used the plots, I would have created a whole other list, so stay tuned for the next chapter. XD


	6. Chapter 06 - Chaos is a Power Out, FML

Last time, Isaac waited for midnight to come by so he could capture everyone awake at that time and lock them all in the storage room to test out a mysterious red string. Sarina noticed how everyone went missing and told Kane before hand, for he knew Isaac well. When Kane fought with Isaac and accused him of killing everyone, it turned out that they were all still alive and when they broke out of the door behind the storage room, Isaac revealed that it was just dental floss and he needed to help advertise it for money. After rewatching the videos of their reaction on camera, where Isaac had recorded everyone's reactions to the kidnapping, they laughed it off and agreed that if they get everyone who is asleep to try it, they would all get an equal amount of money. After laughing at the reactions of the people who were asleep, they all got their pay and their fun for that night.

* * *

It was a very stormy Thursday night and it was exactly a week after everyone had moved in to their summer mansion. Angel had just turned thirteen two weeks before that night, but nobody had enough time to plan out a party for him, so they decided today would be the perfect day since their was nothing else to do, and the rain didn't stop anyone from celebrating. The party was being held at Laserdildo, a place that Isaac had recommended, and nobody could change it since it was Isaac's turn to choose a location for a birthday party.

Kishy hastily ran to the cleverly named Laserdildo with her birthday gift in her right hand, trying to avoid it from getting wet. Thanks to her lack of not caring if she got wet, she got there eventually and the gift was dry. Halfway to her destination to the actual building, she withdrew her umbrella since she was all drenched anyway, and there would be no point in running anymore. Thanks to the water, her clothes were no sticking to her body very uncomfortably.

The intelligent girl then made it inside the first floor of Laserdildo, where she saw that Logan, David, Heather, Sammi, Eric, Andrew, Jakob, Kane, Ben, Jagger, and Anthony were also late.

 _Jeez, twelve people late? That's almost half the amount of people invited. I guess Angel really is a useless character in this series._ Kishy thought, staring at the different sizes of everyone's presents. They were all lined up horizontally, signing in their verification to the receptionist at the counter.

About to tie her shoes, Sammi turned around and noticed Kishy in her now translucent grayish white t-shirt revealing her black bra.

"Don't ask," Kishy demanded, covering herself up with her present for Angel. "Anyways, why are you guys so late? Is it the storm outside or the fact that Angel is unimportant?"

Sammi chuckled a little and then quickly resumed to her normal expression. "Ha, probably both. But seriously, it's probably because of the bad weather outside."

"It's not that b-" just as Logan was halfway turned around, the ceiling above him cracked and a whole bunch of hail came crashing down onto Logan's head.

"B... bad... never mind... o -o" Logan regretted his word.

"Next!" the redhaired reception lady called as Anthony signed himself in. The receptionist quickly glanced to see how many more people were there and began. "Now, how come you guys are so late?"

"It's hailing, duh," Kishy shouted from the back.

"Oh come on, it's not that-" just then, the floor above her's ceiling began to crack and a bunch of rain drenched her and her clothes. Sammi tried to take a quick peek at her undergarments due to her love for redheads.

"Bad..." the receptionist regretted her word as well. "Well, I'll try to sign you guys in quickly. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you on the sixth floor."

After Kishy had signed in, she met up with the rest of the late people by the elevator to the right of the receptionist's counter. They were also waiting for Sammi to stop flirting with the redhead. After Sammi came back and Kishy scolded her, Anthony spoke up.

"Great, so all twelve of us are here?" Anthony asked, counting everyone.

"WAIT, I left my favorite food on the counter!" Kane panicked, about to run.

"Let me guess, fried chicken?" Logan turned to ask the African-American.

"No, fettuccine."

"That's a very white choic-" Logan quickly covered his mouth.

Kane looked like he was about to cap Logan, until he caught his cool as just replied...

...

"LOGAN SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BLAST YOUR ASS."

After Kane grabbed his bag with his food in it and ten cans of 7-Up, they all headed inside the elevator. They all talked while the elevator went up to the sixth floor, but a few seconds before they even got to the fifth floor, the elevator stopped just as it finally reached the fifth floor.

"Aw shit," Jagger snapped his fingers.

* * *

On the top floor, various Plazians waited for the other half to arrive. Lindsay stared out the window, fascinated by all of the thunder bolts and people running in fear, Spencer was fapping to pony porn in the center of the room where it was sadly visible to everybody, Tyanna was in Jack's embrace, terrified by all of the lightning unlike Lindsay, Isaac was trying to rape Angel thirteen times in honor of it being thirteen years since he was born, Stacy was doing the sausage rap, Cole was in the corner of the room reading volume two of the Gurren Lagann manga, Amina was doing Sami's hair, Autumn was playing some yaoi games that Isaac had shown her, Erman was playing ToonTown, and Sarina was still trying to figure out why most of furniture was made out of dildos, not realizing the name of the building. Jack was also trying to find out why Lindsay wasn't scared of the lightning and thunder and instead so damn interested in them

A lot of the people in the room moved to the brightly lit section of it except Lindsay who was still laughing at people's misfortunes outside manically.

"Man, this sure is a huge storm outside. Are you sure the other twelve are going to be okay?" Stacy asked after finishing the rap.

"I'm not quite sure, Stacy," Lindsay began as a small lightning bolt set a car on fire, "I mean, they wouldn't be this stupid to go out in _this_ kind of weather, right?"

"Well, Jakob still isn't here and he's not smart," Isaac paused from his rape attempt.

Lindsay flinched. "Yeah, good point."

"...but seriously, are you sure they'll be okay?" Jack asked, expecting a real answer that time.

"Serious answer? Yeah, I mean, I guess. They shouldn't be this late, we all got here together," Autumn reminded Jack.

"Yeah but we used Cole as our ride and he's fast. Kane... not so much. He's more strong than fast," Amina reminded Autumn.

"You know what else is fast?" Spencer asked.

"What?"

"DEEZ NUTZ," Spencer shouted, fapping faster and louder. Everyone tried to look away.

Soon after Spencer's fap attack, there was a devastatingly loud thunder. Lindsay actually jumped in surprise that time, and so did everyone else. That devastatingly loud thunder had occurred at the same as a few massive lightning bolts streaked throughout the sky. One was so bad, that it actually damaged the window and landed straight on Spencer's ballsack, causing him to be paralyzed down there.

"AHHH, I CAN'T MASTURBATE!" Spencer shouted, quickly pulling up his boxers.

"Ouch!" Cole flinched himself, looking up from his manga. The very second Cole had blinked, there was a loud thunder and all the lights in the room flickered just before going out and the whole room getting dark.

In realization that they were in the dark, it took a moment before every single person in that room let out a scream of fear by the sudden black out.

* * *

Inside the dark elevator just a few feet below the sixth floor, they all glanced around, wondering what had just happened before they realized there had been a black out. It was 6:30pm, exactly thirty minutes after the big power outage.

"AW FUCK NO, STUCK ON AN ELEVATOR WITH DAVID?" Jakob groaned, forcing all of his weight down on the ground to sit down.

David sighed at Jakob's reflexes and grabbed his phone to try to call or text Sami or Lindsay. Unfortunately, there was no Wi-Fi or signal to do so.

Kishy groaned at the two's bickering. "You two shut it. Why do you even hate each other anyways?" Kishy asked, glancing at the two teenagers.

"He sucks dick for a living, I mean, how else does he manage to live in a trailer?" David immaturely said.

"Shut up, Aussie. You're the one who sucks kangaroo dick," Jakob retorted. David snickered and both boys walked to different ends of the elevator.

Both Sammi and Heather looked at each other with worried and curious looks on their faces. Recently, Jakob couldn't see in the morning because his glasses went missing, so on his way to the boys bathroom, he had accidentally groped David in his shower rather than grab his glasses. It was awkward for the two to make up, so they just acted mean to each other since they didn't know how to apologize.

"Well don't worry, guys. I'm sure someone up there has to realize that we need help. Until the meantime, who wants some fettuccine?" Kane asked, opening up his bag. Everyone grabbed a handful.

"Well at least I won't be bait for Isaac. DO you know how crazy he can get?" Ben asked, wiping his brow. He heard heavy breathing on the back of his neck. When the boy turned around, Eric grabbed him and tackled him onto the floor. Trying to escape, Eric pinned him down and started fiercely making out with Ben.

Sammi tried to take a peek at dat action.

In Sammi's eyes...

"Oh, Eric-senpai... punish me!" Ben begged.

Eric got in dat pants so hard.

In reality...

"AHHHHHHH, ERIC GET OFF ME!" Ben begged, trying to escape.

Eric got in dat pants so hard.

In Sammi's eyes...

"Eric... it feels so good when you rub my sheathe..." Ben moaned.

Eric rubbed it delicately, stroking the whole thing.

In reality...

"ERIC, I SWEAR I'M STRAIGHT FOR THE LAST TIME AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET OFF ME!" Ben begged, still trying to escape and pull his pants up.

Eric rubbed it delicately, stroking the whole thing.

Sammi got out her iPod and started recording the action.

"Sam, what did I tell you about looking at this kind of stuff?" Kishy scolded the thirteen year old, cringing at the thought of it.

 _This is going to be a long black out._ Andrew stared at all of the commotion.

* * *

Upstairs in the party room, Sami tried to call David too, as well as Kishy, Jagger, Kane, and Sammi, but there was of course no Wi-Fi nor signal.

Eventually giving up, Sami spoke. "Ugh, no signal still, Angel," Sami frowned in disappointment, putting her iPhone back in her pocket.

At the same time, Cole was trying to look for a hot spot somewhere in the area, but there was no hot spot.

"No hot spot, Angel. This area is too weak and shitty."

Everyone stared at Isaac, blaming him for the idea of coming to a fucked up place like Laserdildo.

"Heheh..." Isaac tried to hide.

"Dammit, Isaac," Jack groaned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this isn't Isaac's fault. I'm sure many more... err... professional buildings also have the same problem. I mean, look outside and see how stormy it is! Hail and everything! And I realized that we're going to have to save the other half," Angel began his speech.

"But how?" Lindsay asked from the end of the room, trying to comfort Tyanna.

"I've thought up a plan. Listen here. Lindsay, Jack, Stacy, Cole, you four try and see if you can pry the elevator doors open..." Angel turned to Erman, Spencer, and Sarina. "You three, see if you can find the power source and fix it. I'll come too since I know a lot about electricity..." Angel turned to Autumn, Amina, Isaac, Tyanna, and Sami. "The rest of you, go find any candles, flash lights, or lanterns to help illuminate this place. Got it?"

"Hell yeah!" Lindsay smiled over at Jack, Stacy, and Cole.

"I'll help illuminate you, Angel," Isaac winked over at Angel. Angel flinched but thought it was just Isaac's way of saying yes.

"Alright, I'll do my best. Happy birthday, Angel," Amina bowed politely to Angel, then looking at Autumn, Isaac, Sami, and Tyanna.

Angel nodded and went over to his group. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

In the elevator, everyone was cold and the darkness didn't help that much. They were all huddling up trying to catch some heat, but it was almost like the heat was drained out of everybody already. It was now 8:00pm, two hours after the power outage.

"Guys, I have a huge blanket in my bag that might cover all of us..." Anthony began.

"YES!" everyone shouted at once.

"...if there was a light source that could help me find it."

"Aw..."

"Dammit, do you think the others are even coming for us? It is pretty dark and I'm sure the elevator isn't the only thing down," Heather complained.

Jakob spoke up next. "My tablet is right in front of me. Luckily it is all charged and set to work for six hours, and I'm sure dimming it down a little will give it a one hour boost. We only need a little light anyway," Jakob concluded, grabbing his tablet and turning it on. Within seconds, the elevator was illuminated with a bright flash.

"Thanks, Jakob! I'm sure that will help," Anthony gave his gratitude to Jakob, scanning the small elevator for his bag. "Ah, found it!" Anthony lit up, opening his bag and grabbing a huge green blanket with a picture of Shrek's face in the middle.

"Uh... Anthony?" Kishy asked.

"Yeah, Kish?"

"Why is there a huge white stain in the middle?"

"Oh, uhhh..."

"Oh shit, did you jizz in it recently?" Jagger flinched.

"Um... maybe...? Look, it was the only one I had!" Anthony begged for forgiveness.

...

"Well, we're gonna have to use it. Would you rather freeze or be under a warm surface?" Kane asked, turning his head to see everyone's answer.

"...we might have to..."

And so, everyone got under the blanket, trying to avoid the center where Shrek's face had been jizzed on.

"I _really_ wish the other half come soon..." Andrew cringed, trying to avoid getting jizzed on by Eric, who was still mouth raping Ben.

Meanwhile, Sammi was staring at Eric's attempts to rape Ben when she got a mischievous idea. The thirteen year old girl got a mischievous idea.

"Hey Kishy, can I-"

"No."

After Sammi's failed attempt, everyone was silent until Jakob had a _normal_ idea. He got on his radio app once he was on the menu screen for it, he looked up and looked around to see if everyone was there.

"Kishy, Sammi, Heather, Kane, wanna see if the radio works? It could help pass by the time and the cum drippings," Jakob turned to face Kishy.

Kishy nodded and then spoke up. "Sure, though I doubt most of the stations will work due to the heavy storms, but go ahead. I'm sure one outta work."

After Kishy finished and everyone else agreed, Jakob flipped through stations to see if any worked. Unfortunately, all of the stations were either out, lagging, or just made static noises. All but one.

"Guys, I found a station that works properly," Jakob smiled, clicking on the notification. Everyone leaned in to listen to the radio, hoping it would pass the time.

...

"Welcome to 69.9, you are listening to 3DSPlaza Live with your host... Lucas Leviathan!" the automatic robot said to notify on what they were about to listen to.

"WAIT WHAT-" Sammi shouted before Lucas started with his shitty mic.

"um so like hi my name is lucas and i um like know everything about plaza lol um i'm friends with rob and i love him shout out to my cum covered rob plush but um anyways first let's make jokes k why did the kishy cross the road to suck my dick haha loljk i have a pussy also shout out to rob i love your website baby i've been there since like 1644 and i've known plaza since it was just a little fetus aw hey let's talk about the history of plaza..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted, begging to get out.

* * *

Upstairs, Jack, Lindsay, Cole, and Stacy were trying to pry open the door to the elevator shaft in different ways. The problem is that out of all of the things Laserdildo could've upgraded with their money, they modified the elevator doors, and they were _sturdy_. Apparently, all of the elevators and every floor of the shaft had been heavily refitted and reinforced with solid _military_ grade titanium and the doors themselves open and close with a complex system of machines to help. No one really knew _why_ the staff behind Laserdildo did this, but if one thing was correct, would be that even if someone dropped a grenade on the shaft, it wouldn't even create a dent.

First out of the three attempts, Jack used a leverage system to hit the shaft with a boulder, but not even a dent was formed when Jack looked to check. Next out of the three attempts, Cole tried to use a long crowbar to detach the top from the sides, but not even a scratch.

"Damn, Isaac was right when he said the elevators were sturdy..." Jack wiped his brow and walked over to the boulder to sit on it. Both boys stared at the fifty-centimeter thick door, wondering how they hell they were going to pry it open and succeed.

"Out of the way!" Lindsay shouted from the end of the hallway. The twelve year old was holding a very long and sturdy bushcraft knife in her right hand.

"Wait, how the hell did you get thaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole shouted as Lindsay lunged at the shaft with no regrets. When Cole opened his eyes back open, he realized he was safe.

"Damn..." Lindsay groaned, bending over to pick up her now split bushcraft knife, that was now split to the core. "Only a small dent was formed..."

"What are we going to do? This is _military_ grade titanium!" Cole empathized the word military. The three Plazians stood there for a few seconds, staring at the elevator shaft before Stacy spoke up.

"Alright guys, I'm ready."

The three turned around to face Stacy. "Huh?" Jack asked Stacy, seeing nothing in her hands.

"Out of the way Jack," Stacy stepping on top of the elevator door.

"It's twerking time."

* * *

In the elevator, Jakob kept trying to turn off 3DSPlaza Live before he and everyone else got brain damage. It was 8:14pm.

"so um... like yeah so thats how i bcame owner 4 a day & rob sed he might make me my own occupation called god haha i love you rob, so now lets talk about how much i wanna fuck rob..."

"God DAMN, when is this over?!" Kishy snapped, covering her ears.

"I'm trying to turn it off!" Jakob argued back.

"Why is Lucas' voice so damn stupid?" David asked, covering his ears during a mic blow.

"Hurry up and stop that stupid voice!" Heather shouted, covering her ears as well.

"so sometimes i take a picture of rob and shove it up my-" Just then, Jakob finally got the radio app to close out.

"Yes!" Jagger thanked Jakob.

"And on time too," Kishy added.

"So... what do we do now?" Kane queried everyone. Just then, loads of white cream fell on most of their faces.

Everyone turned around to see where the cream was coming from. "Hey, what the hell?" Jagger asked right as he turned around. He wished he hadn't.

"AGH, ERIC, I'M SERIOUS. I'M STRAIGHT STOP!" Ben struggled harder to get away.

Sammi had another vision.

In Sammi's eyes...

"Eric..." Ben moaned, licking off the cum.

In reality...

"ERIC!" Ben snapped, blowing the cum away.

In Sammi's eyes...

"Eric, Ben, stop!" Kishy shouted, knocking Ben and Eric on separate sides of the elevator.

Sammi woke up from her own reality.

In reality...

"Eric, Ben, stop! Jesus, you were getting cum everywhere. Go take it to the bedroom, but not right now in a small area like this!" Kishy shouted.

"But I'm not gay-"

"Ben, we all know you and Jagger's sexuality, but you don't have to flaunt it~" Sammi joined in.

"Hey!" Jagger and Ben shouted in their defense in unison.

"Alright, alright, stop arguing, all of you..." Kishy began

"Thank you, Kishy," Ben wiped his brow, trying to hide from Eric.

"Ben, we know you're gay. Eric, we know you want Ben. Keep it in the bedroom please. Jagger, we know you're in denial, but homosexuals are okay and you should be a bit more like Isaac. He's a bit more mature than you."

"WHAT?!" Ben and Jagger shrieked.

"Oh boy," Jakob covered his ears.

* * *

It was now 9:00pm, exactly three hours since the great power outage and it was still raining up a storm. The twelve teenagers were still stuck in the military grade elevator, all very tired.

Kishy yawned as she stared at the elevator door. Jakob had tried to find other stations, but all that was available was the god-awful 3DSPlaza Live broadcast which was _still_ going. David stifled a yawn of his own and glanced at everyone around him, all on the verge of sleeping.

"Guys, go to sleep if you have to. I'll stay awake just in case if the elevator starts moving again," David finally spoke up.

"Really? But aren't you tired?" Jakob asked.

David turned his head to face Jakob. "A little bit, yes, but not as much as you guys..." David turned to face the other way. "But... I might fall asleep, so we might need to do shifts. I'd say that we have to switch between four people, including myself. Any volunteers?"

Nobody riposted.

"Alright, you know what? I'm going to choose a random person to take my shift. I choooooose... Jakob."

"Wait what-"

"No arguing. Shh, go to sleep faggot," David ordered, drugging Jakob from behind to sleep.

"Gbdjkdfjjkwefuioiouwer,ichokeondickwet4u;guvf," Jakob's mouth foamed and then he drifted off to sleep.

"Jakob! David, how long will this drug last?" Sammi turned to face David, hoping he didn't just kill the young boy.

"Relax, he might be really annoying but I wouldn't kill him. It only lasts thirty minutes," David replied.

"Well then... are you sure you won't fall asleep, scrub?" Logan turned his head from the unconscious Jakob over to David with an ominous look on his face.

"I don't like sleep, Logan. Relax, I'll be fine. It's only thirty minutes anyway," David rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, I'll be okay."

The others thought for a second and then got under their cum-covered Shrek blanket, not even caring anymore. They just wanted to get some sleep. After Sammi fell asleep, the room was completely dark and David was the only one awake.

David kind of regretted his decision. It wasn't the fact that he was sleepy, in fact he was wide awake, but something felt eerie with the thought that he was in a small, quiet, and dark area. He couldn't take the damn boorishness. Luckily Kane's constant snoring reminded him that the elevator wasn't completely dead.

* * *

It was dark, but eventually, David found Jakob's tablet by Sammi's legs and carefully grabbed it. Luckily the tablet hadn't been turned off completely, because then he would need a password to get back in and check the time. The Samsung was just in sleep mode, and when David checked the time, he realized it was Jakob's turn to keep a good watch on if the others were being useful. It was 9:32pm.

"Jakob," David whispered shaking Jakob's left leg.

"Ungh... what the fuck?" Jakob groaned in an admittedly hilarious agony.

"Jakob, it's been a bloody thirty minutes and I'm actually tired. Get your ass up," David commanded, pulling Jakob up without waking any of the others up.

"Fine. You can sleep now, I'm up. I'll choose the next person in thirty minutes, okay?" Jakob turned his head to David.

David got under the Shrek blanket in between Andrew and Heather. Heather had reserved a space just for David. "And Jakob?" David got Jakob's attention after he yawned. "Don't try anything funny."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"That's a lie and we both know it."

"I know."

* * *

Everyone woke up in the elevator when they all heard a very loud thud. It took everyone a few seconds to wake up and stretch. It's not every day that they have to sleep in an elevator.

"What was that?" Sammi asked, looking above her. Jakob turned on the light on his tablet so maybe he could see what was going on.

"Jakob, did you eat burritos again last night?" Ben asked Jakob, remembering the time that he farted so loud during class, not even air freshener would work for four days.

"What?! No, it came from above," Jakob replied, denying that day Ben remembered.

"Well whatever it was, I hope our friends come and break us out soon. I'm starving for some birthday cake," Eric and Logan groaned, rubbing their stomachs.

Kane thought for a few seconds and then had an idea. "Guys I have some fettuccine left. Want some? It might not be birthday cake, but it's something if you wanna stay alive."

"Sure. Man, you might be the whitest black guy..." Jagger began, grabbing a pawful.

...

" _But_...?" Kane expected more.

"Huh...? Oh, that's it," Jagger concluded.

"..."

To make things easier, Kane ripped open the bag and set it in the middle of the small elevator door for everyone to easily have access to it. Just then, the power came back on, but the machines weren't. The staff at Laserdildo had to manually reset every single elevator and computer, so there was still no Wi-Fi or signals. Only the lights, fans, and anything you had to plug in turned back on.

"Aw damn, the elevator's still not moving... at least we have light," Anthony commented, grabbing two handfuls of fettuccine.

Just as Eric was about to grab a small portion of fettuccine, more loud thumps were heard over the sounds of the storm, which had died down just enough to where some things turned back on. Either that or Erman, Sarina, Spencer, and Angel had found a way to fix the shortage.

"It happened again. Maybe the others finally found a way to free us so Angel's party can go on," Heather hoped for the best.

An idea formed in Sammi's head to embarrass Andrew and Kishy. "Hey guys... wanna fluster the hell out of everybody?"

"Sammi... this better not be a prank..." Kishy had a threatening look in her eyes.

"Oh it's not. Though I don't want anyone to see. I'll just surprise you all afterwards. Are you in?" Sammi tried to hide her mischievous smile as she held up a huge canvas.

"Oh well, it can't be that bad... sure," Kishy replied. Sammi began to give orders.

* * *

Five minutes later upstairs, Stacy had finally got it open with her twerking. It turned out that the loud thumps were actually her ass cheeks hitting on the shaft of the elevator. It almost took four whole hours to break open the initial solid titanium doors, but luckily twerking saved them all time.

"I still can't believe your ass saved the day, Stacy..." Autumn had a curious look on her face, wondering what her ass was made out of. Ever since the lights came back on, the thirteen who weren't trying to pry open the door met up with Lindsay, Jack, Cole, and Stacy to help open it.

"Alright, who wants to go in to save the other half so we can have my party?" Angel asked with a smile on his face, happy that they could finally start it.

"I will," Isaac volunteered, walking over to the now open shaft of the elevator. "I wanna save Eric bby~"

"Meh. Okay. Here is your rope and luckily it isn't very deep. Also, the rope is very sturdy and won't snap. Tell everyone to grab on and yank two times for us all to pull you back up. Got it?" Angel asked, helping Isaac into his gear.

"Sure thing. Then we can get this party going," Isaac nodded, being lowered in. He saw the emergency hatch and when he opened it, he gasped in shock at what he saw.

On the elevator floor, Isaac saw Kishy and Andrew laying next to each other under a big Shrek blanket. On one side of the blanket was Andrew's vest, and on the other side was Kishy's... undergarments?

"THE HIPSTER AND THE PIRATE ARE MATING!" Isaac yelled so the twelve about him heard. Everyone surrounded the open shaft and gasped when they realized what had happened.

"Fanfiction time!" Autumn shouted, running over to her bag to get a paper. Everyone else was paralyzed in shock.

...

It turned out that the... err... scene was just painted on Sammi's huge canvas. To make it funnier, Andrew and Kishy as well as everyone else below the canvas were _oblivious_ to the picture painted on the canvas! Despite not knowing why it was so shocking, Sammi got Kane to use his gun to shoot holes into the canvas so each of the twelve could see the other half's reactions.

"Isaac's face _is_ kinda funny," Kishy tried to cover her chuckles. She turned her head over to Sammi. "Hey Sammi, what was painted on that canvas anyway?"

"Wellllllll, you see..."

...

"WHAT?!" Kishy and Andrew snapped and broke the canvas into pieces, looking like they were about to murder Sammi.

"Heheh..." Sammi sheepishly chuckled.

"They're about to rage," Logan panicked, grabbing onto the rope like everyone else.

"I will _kill_ you ALL," Kishy gritted her teeth, grabbing the end of the rope above Andrew.

* * *

And so, even though there had been a huge three hour delay, they all resumed Angel's thirteenth birthday party. Though it was late, they still had until 1:00am to party in the sixth floor. Everyone gave Angel a gift and they all had their own fun. When it was time to eat the birthday cake, they were all so tired, but they still did it for Angel. However, if they were serious about anything, it would be that next time there was a power out, they would definitely stick to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 07 - Chaos is a Dog Show, FML

Last time, it was Angel's late birthday party at the cleverly named Laserdildo. The only problem was that it was storming outside, and the lightning bolts, thunder, and darkness didn't help much either. From drenching people's clothes, to traffic jams and accidents, to Spencer getting his dick stricken by lightning bolts, the storm just got worse and worse to where there was a power outage. While one half was safe in the room the party was in, the other half, Kishy, Logan, David, Heather, Sammi, Eric, Andrew, Jakob, Kane, Ben, Jagger, and Anthony were late and got in the elevator just as the power went out and they were only able to make it to the fifth floor. Luckily, Angel had a plan after a while after the power outage occurred. Lindsay, Jack, Stacy, and Cole had to help try and pry the elevator door open, Erman, Spencer, Angel, and Sarina had to find the source of the power and attempt to fix it, and Isaac, Amina, Autumn, Sami, and Tyanna had to find any light sources that would help make both their jobs easier. After a few hours of funny events and waiting, Stacy's twerking eventually got the twelve out and they continued Angel's thirteenth birthday... after Kishy and Andrew nearly killed Sammi for her prank.

* * *

It was midnight for everyone living in the summer house. Jagger outside to sleep in the dog house after Isaac got drunk during movie night and tried to rape everyone. Kishy told him to be lenient with the alcohol, but Isaac cleverly responded 'fuck you you edgy hipster,' and drank away. Since he was a dog, he couldn't hold any objects or throw, meaning he could only scratch, bite, or punch someone, and Isaac would probably grab him since the Canadian was half his size. Actually everyone was. Jagger didn't have a problem sleeping in the dog house Erman made for him out of onions. Sure it made him cry a lot but it was worth it. It didn't bother the dog until he was awoken by a growl.

 _Grumble grrrr..._ it took a while, but Jagger woke up. He got into a fighting position, thinking it was another dog, but after a few moments of staring at the backyard's breezy trees, he looked down and realized that it was his stomach.

 _Oh shit, did Chad steal my dog food again?_ Jagger heard a rustle in the grass and saw Chad climbing over the fence like a $p00ky spider, but he was too tired to chase after the homeless Nintendo fanboy. _Maybe there's some food inside..._ Jagger thought, heading his way still half-asleep to the back door which led to the kitchen.

Luckily Amina had put a special red doggy door so Jagger could enter and vacate easily. Jagger sluggishly walked into the dark kitchen. The poor homosexual in denial couldn't see much despite having night vision, and the fact he was not fully awake didn't help much.

"Ah... the fridge..." Jagger told himself, accidentally falling into a pile of dildos Isaac tried to trap Kane in. Not aware he was in a pile of fabulous sparkly dildos, he grabbed one and tried to eat it until he finally realized what it was.

The shoe collecting dog finally made it to the fridge, but had no plan to get the fridge open. About to give up, Jagger looked down and heard his stomach rumble again. _Ugh I have to try._

 _Stupid humans, what the fuck do they think we are, animals?!_ Jagger thought. He also wasn't very bright, awake or asleep.

Jagger tried to find something in the kitchen that would help open the refrigerator door until he saw the outline of what he thought was a rope and a candy cane tied together. Waddling over to the counter next to the sink, he grabbed the rope which was luckily hanging off of the counter and had an idea.

 _Okay, maybe I can use my mouth to throw this rope. The candy cane will go around the door handle and all I'll have to do is pull with all my weight..._ Jagger thought up. He spun his head to get used to holding the rope with his mouth and when the rope was spinning high enough, he trusted his head forward and to his horror, it didn't go around the fridge door handle. He heard a glass break.

Instead of going around the door handle, it broke the microwave's glass and punctured a dent into the number pad, rendering it as useless.

 _...oh shit! I think it broke the microwave glass._ Jagger thought, becoming a bit more aware. When he examined the broken microwave, he decided it would be too obvious to see what has happened, so Jagger grabbed the rope again and walked over to what appeared to be where it was sitting on before Jagger moved it. Since Jagger was too tired and to much of a lazy asshole to jump and just place it on the counter, he threw it, and it broke another object.

Jagger squinted his eyes and realized he had also broken the oven's glass as well. The dog jumped on the counter to try and retrieve the rope without damaging any more glass, but after Jagger got it unstuck, it came flying over to him. Not wanting to die, Jagger ducked and it broke a few glasses.

 _...fuck it, I better... run..._ Jagger yawned. He was way to tired to walk anymore, so he walked over to the kitchen table where the twenty-five had had their banquet and hopped on top of one of the cushioned kitchen chairs and fell right asleep, not even giving a single damn about the things he had just broken.

* * *

Everyone had just woken up and ran down the sets of stairs to get to the kitchen. Ahead of the line, Lindsay spoke up "AW YEAH PANCAKES!" Lindsay shouted, running in her pajamas to the kitchen with the others behind her. It was 7:32am and a nice Saturday morning.

"I have some TPP if anyone wants to watch instead of eating," Jakob pointed out, running with his tablet under his arm.

"No fuck you I want some fried eggs, fried pancakes, fried waffles, and fried orange juice," Kane looked over at Jakob trying to get ahead of the thirteen year old.

"How the hell does fried orange juice even work?" Logan asked Kane, confused.

"Yeah, we haven't had breakfast in days since we've always been in a hurry to get to places," Kishy nodded.

Tyanna smiled and looked over at Kishy. "Well, we have nothing else better to do at the moment, right? Finally we can devour some food!"

Just then, everyone stopped by the doorway of the kitchen. Everything appeared normal since the fridge was blocking their vision of the broken microwave and oven. Everyone walked farther inside the kitchen.

Scooting around back and forth grabbing their ingredients for their long-awaited breakfasts, Jakob was the first one done since he wanted to watch the Twitch Plays Vietnamese Crystal special. He had planned a long time for it, making his waffles the night before. All he needed to do was heat it up, but as he got closer...

"Hey, the microwave is broken, like someone broke the glass!" Jakob announced to everyone in alert.

"And the oven too, as well as this rope with a harvest utility knife attached to it. It's like someone tried to-... huh?" Kishy looked down and saw Jagger fast asleep on a pillowy mat by her feet. He must have sleep-walked over to the mat overnight!

"Jagger!" Tyanna snapped, bending over to shake Jagger up.

"Ungh... wha...? No mom, the Nike brand dildo not the shitty Walmart... ones..." Jagger woke up and when he opened one eye, he noticed the other twenty-four hovering over him with either angry or disappointed looks in their faces. "Uh oh..."

"Jagger, what happened in here?!" Amina spoke up first, with a pissed off look in her face.

"Yea, thanks to you I can't bake my Apple Jack cookies!" Spencer held up a pan of unbaked cookie dough.

"Jagger, are you aware of how many days we have gone without eating much?!" Lindsay threatened to throw her pancakes at Jagger.

Sammi spoke up next. "Yeah Jagger, I mean how come you aren't that hungry?! You should be biting chairs and doing... well... normal dog things to show you're hungry!"

"Um... well... I've kind have been... using your money... to buy a life time supply of meat..." Jagger got quiet with each pause.

Everyone's eyes widen with fury.

"Jagger!" Amina tried to keep her cool.

"JAGGER, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?" Kishy snapped.

"Wowwww," Andrew facepalmed.

"FUCK. Dude, without an oven or a microwave we can't eat breakfast, or anything for that matter that would fill us up," Ben pointed out, trying to keep calm as well.

"Yeah, we'd have to depend on places like IHOP. Not that I have anything wrong with IHOP, but going there or any other restaurant for every single thing we want would get tiring after a while," Jack pointed out.

"We're not letting you eat this secret stash of food and just watch the rest of us starve. But what are we going to do now?" Ben turned his head around to see if anyone had ideas.

 _Hm..._ Isaac thought. He then noticed the stack of newspapers on the table that had came the night before and remembered something to do with earning money that he threatened to use on Jagger.

"YEAH YOU STUPID MEXICA- huh...? Isaac, where are you going?" Lindsay turned her head over to see Isaac walking over to the kitchen table and grabbing a specific article in the newspaper. "What's that?"

Everyone else including Jagger turned to face Isaac.

"Heh... hey guys..." Isaac looked up after a few seconds of seeing if the newspaper was the right one. "I think we just might have a solution..."

"Come on, spit it out. What is it, a dildo order form?" Kishy asked, rolling her eyes.

"No but they have one. Want it?"

"Eughhh no."

"Okay," Isaac shook his head and looked back down at the newspaper. "This might be a punishment for Jagger and a solution... this evening at 5:30pm, there is going to be a local dog show and the winner gets a Bertazzoni Heritage Range oven, a Bertazzoni Design Over the Range microwave, and a Cuisinart Touch-to-Toaster!"

"WOAH, don't you know how much that all together would cost? It would take my gang and I ages to steal that much money!" Stacy's jaw almost fell to the floor.

"no please don't," Jagger's eyes widen in fear.

"Yeah, it would be fun come to think of it. We can all add our personal touches to Jagger and make him a little bit of all of us," Kishy explained, smirking at how ridiculous Jagger would look.

"No, I swear..." Jagger sobbed, opening a bottle of some shitty Bud Light.

"He can wear my ballchoker!" Isaac gasped, masturbating with no shame in front of everyone.

Jagger's eyes got wider and he cringed in fear as he ran to the corner of the kitchen. "No, this is ANIMAL ABUSE."

"And we'll all be in the news! You guys _do_ know the local news station broadcasts this live every year on our state's channel," Sami announced to everyone, causing Kishy, Autumn, and Tyanna to laugh even more at the idea of Jagger wearing some ridiculous costume.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jagger sobbed at the thought of one of the girls making him wear makeup or a dress or unstylish shoes.

"I personally think this would be a fair punishment for Jagger," Ben began. "I mean, we basically get better than what we already had, and Jagger gets his punishment. Right?"

"Ayyy ya Ben," Heather replied, holding up an E.T. Halloween costume for Jagger to wear. Isaac ran away as Heather held it up.

"Yes, I have the perfect pair stilettos for Jagger. My mom bought me them, but I hate open toed shoes so this is a great chance to put them to use," Lindsay smirked, dropping a pair of black stilettos in front of Jagger.

Eric turned around and grabbed a Lopunny playboy costume. "Heheh..."

"fml ;-;" Jagger sobbed.

* * *

The day went by normally, but Jagger was left alone inside the house. He just now noticed it at 11:34pm that the other twenty-four were gone. He was in the computer room just discovering gay pornography when he realized it.

"Ohhh, mmm you do this so well~ when will the other twenty-two 'cum' in here? ;D" the man getting penetrated in Jagger's porn said to the other.

"my god i realized the others are gone," Jagger told himself, pausing his porn. Just as the dog finished watching and trying to stop his boner, he heard the doorbell ring. After turning off the computer, he jumped off his chair, tucked it under the desk, and ran all the stairs down to reach the front door.

Jagger looked through the doggy door's peephole that Amina had made for him and saw all of his friends holding at least one bag in each of their hands. Jagger ran west of the room to move the chair over to the door so he could reach and unlock it.

 _Creak!_ "Heyyy Jagger," Isaac smiled as soon as Jagger opened the door for everyone. He seemed unusually happy as he walked in the main room.

"What's up Jagger? :^)" David smirked down at his son-like friend. Everyone dropped their bag, or bags, on the coffee table as they walked in.

Jagger couldn't take anymore unnatural happiness. "Um... why are you guys acting so abnormally happy?" Jagger spoke up, looking up at his friends.

"We picked up your costumes for the dog show tonight," Kishy retained her normal serious state after plopping herself down on the sofa next to Andrew.

"Oh shit, you didn't forget?"

"How could we?" Heather laughed, thinking Jagger was joking, holding up her dog-sized E.T. outfit. Each time Heather waved the outfit around, Isaac flinched and backed away much more.

";-;" Jagger sobbed once more as he turned his head and peeked into Logan's bag with a Shrek playboy outfit laying inside of it.

After Lindsay and Jack dropped their bags on the coffee table last, they all sat on the sofa, with Jagger on the right arm of the sofa.

"Alright..." Andrew began. "If we're gonna do this, we're going to have to do hardest to easiest. Personally, I think the costumes will be the hardest and better to do first. I mean, Jagger's going to have to get used to wearing the costumes _and_ moving swiftly in them. Also..." Andrew turned his head down to look at Jagger, who had a 'kill-me-now' look on his face. "You do know you're going to be wearing more than one costume at the same time, right Jagger?"

"are you saying we don't switch out costumes for each act?!" Jagger's eyes got wide.

"Yeah basically," Kishy shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

Andrew turned his head from Kishy back down at Jagger. "Yeah, for example if we bought twenty-four dresses, you would have to wear all of them at the same time. Anyways, so we'll have to do that first. One, so Jagger can get used to our crazy outfits being combined into one, and two, so we can all have enough time to make a decision we can all agree on."

"I think this will be very fun," Autumn smiled, remembering the outfit she bought.

"NO WHY MUST YOU PUNISH ME LIKE THIS?!" Jagger shouted, as Kane and Logan pulled him into the dressing room.

* * *

After being pushed into a make-over chair by Logan, Kane came in behind Logan with everyone's bags in his hands. Luckily he could balance them well to where Jagger saw what was inside of them. After Kane came in, so did Autumn, then Jakob, then Lindsay, and so on.

"Alright guys," Sammi smiled a little and shut the door behind her before inaugurating. "We are going to 'make Jagger prettier' right now..."

"Oh god, what do you really mean?" Jagger turned to ask Sammi.

"It means we are going to completely fuck you up."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So... where do we start is our first question," Amina pointed her finger at the table with the bags of clothes on top.

"Hm... how about me since I was the one who introduced the dog show to you guys?" Isaac asked Amina.

"Sure! I don't see why not. Plus, maybe it will prepare Jagger for what's about to come," Amina nodded her approval to Isaac.

"ok," Isaac said, pulling out a double sided ten inch dildo. "okay so you put one side in your anus and the other in your mouth. it bends, so yea"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jagger shouted, trying to break a run for the door before Logan pinned him down.

"You heard the lady, no running," Logan forced Jagger back to his seat as Isaac gently inserted the dildo.

"And this is only the first one..." Tyanna cringed a little bit, watching Isaac force Jagger to insert the dildo.

* * *

After Isaac, everyone else went and worked together to create the weirdest, craziest, most fucked up outfit ever. Jagger had to wear for the dog show, a double sided dildo, an E.T. costume, a Shrek headpiece, ugly stilettos, a Lopunny play boy outfit over the previous costumes, a troll face mask, a KFC thong, a black frilly skirt, sparkles, an onion hat made out of real onions, a Swastika armband, an Apple Jack necklace, a pair of Homestuck troll horns, a taco thong over the KFC one, panties from the ugly whore next door, SpongeBob crocs, a Pepe-shaped sunglasses, a Scrappy Doo ball choker, and painted nails. All that was left was Amina.

"AGH NO SAMI DON'T FUCKING PAINT MY NAILS!" Jagger shouted, crying as Tyanna and Autumn pinned him down and everyone else laughed at his misery.

"Almost... donneeeeee... there!" Sami smiled, standing back up and closing the nail polish glass, ignoring Jagger's plead.

Jagger saw everyone who was finished sitting down on the rug. All except Amina were done. Jagger sighed with relief. "Alright... now Amina is left... this shouldn't be so bad..." he smiled a little bit.

"Yeahhh..." Amina gulped. "Are you _sure_ you want me to do this, Jagger? I needed a bit of help picking it out."

"Pssh, like _you_ would do anything disgusting," Jagger laughed at Amina's reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay..." Amina huffed, slowly turning around to the table with everyone's empty bags. All that was standing was Amina's bag. The sweet Canadian slowly opened the bag, looked in, and turned her head back over to the dog. "Um... you're positive about this, right?"

Jagger rolled his eyes. "Come ON, I've been through a lot just now. What's the worse that could happen? Bring it."

Amina was hesitant, until she turned back to her bag and grabbed her item. She sighed and walked slowly over to Jagger with her item behind her back.

"Get this over with."

"Alright..." Amina sighed. She opened up her hands and in it was a big blue buttplug.

"OH DEAR GOD," Jagger's eyes got at its widest and he tried to run away. Though this time, it was everyone's eyes that got wide. Some for the reason that it was _Amina_ giving Jagger the buttplug, and some for the fact that Jagger's anus would be pretty relaxed and enlarged.

When Jagger was about to turn around and start running, he looked up and saw Isaac with a naughty smile, "This is my swamp now, pussy," Isaac shouted, grabbing Jagger and turning him around to insert the buttplug.

"AGH! JAGGER QUIT BITING," Isaac snapped, licking the blood off his arm.

"Here," Kane replied quickly, forcing Jagger into Isaac's arms. Jagger cringed until he finally released a strange liquid.

 _Drip... drip drip..._

"Um... that's not pee, is it?" Lindsay asked, wondering why the urine was brown.

"I think he is just dehydrated," Sammi turned her head and briefly explained to Lindsay.

"Oh."

"Yuck! Um..." Amina was hesitant as Jagger urinated all over the floor. She rapidly turned her head left and right. "Umm..."

"Here, Amina. I'll do it," Sarina nodded, walking up to her, grabbing the buttplug.

"Oh. Thanks, Sarina," Amina laughed a little, moving out of Sarina's way.

"Alright... let's make this QUICK!" just as Sarina shouted 'quick', she shoved the buttplug hard and quickly into the dog's anus.

"hjfejvd jkv kivgfjkvgikfgvjkfvds," Jagger replied.

Sarina just smiled and walked away from the commotion.

"Uhhh..." Kishy shook her head. "Alright, now that we have that over with, now time for the tricks we have to teach you so you can stand out to the judges," Kishy nodded, gesturing everybody out of the dressing room and back into the main room.

"Oh no..." Jagger sighed as Isaac and Eric winked at him.

* * *

So everyone taught Jagger one trick per person. Though... they weren't ordinary tricks, and Jagger was basically forced to do all of these since he knew nothing else. Basically, he was stuck doing a lot of... unusual acts. By the time everyone forced the dog to do their trick, it was sixteen minutes before the show, meaning it took about six hours to teach Jagger these tricks.

"Hunghhhh... one more trick..." Jagger's face went from depressed to a bit happy when he found out it was Amina's turn. "Amina! I'm so relieved it's your turn!"

Five minutes later, in the car they stole driving to the dog show...

"AGH MY HIP," Jagger scratched at his waist as Amina felt guilt at her trick involving Isaac.

On the limousine were five rows which could fit five to six people per row. Eric was driving, while Cole was on the seat next to him. On the first row, Lindsay, Jakob, Sammi, Stacy, Autumn, and Spencer. On the second row, Heather, David, Kane, and Angel. On the third row, Jagger, Kishy, Andrew, Ben, and Sami. On the fourth row, Erman, Isaac, Jack, Logan, and Sarina. On the fifth row, Amina, Anthony, and Tyanna.

"Relax, Jagger, after you win this dog show, your punishment will be over and we'll get our things back and upgraded," Kishy reminded Jagger as she tightened the dog's costume for Jagger was making it loose.

"Yeah. We have a lot of time," Logan pointed out, pointing at the limo's time. "One hour, in fact."

David flipped on his phone. "Hm... um, it seems to be 5:21pm on my phone."

"...my tablet too," Jakob turned to David with a slightly worried look on his face.

After Jakob had the same time, everyone else flipped their phones or tablets on and to their horror, it was 5:21pm for everyone.

"My god, he's correct!" Lindsay panicked, turning her head back and forth to view everyone else's reactions.

"We are going to be late!" Autumn panicked, breathing heavily into a bag of corpses.

"I sure hope Eric can drive. You do know that if we don't show up on time, we are disqualified, right?" Ben turned to the commotion in the back seat.

Eric fixed the mirror to look at Ben and the others without turning around, "Benbby, why are you so nervous?"

"Well... can you actually drive safely?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, pfft, I never get distra-" just then Eric's phone notification jingle played. "Hm?" Eric asked himself, driving with one hand and checking the notifications with the other. "OOOH, A NEW FUR ON TRANSFORMICE!" Eric squealed, completely isolating himself from the world, including the steering wheel.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Autumn panicked again, only wanting to go so Jagger would be embarrassed.

"Ah... well that's bett- ERIC!" Ben shouted, waving his right arm to get Eric to notice.

"Aw, this fur is so cute. Hey Ben, Kane, Isaac, wanna seeaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eric realized the swerving of the car at the last minute. Just as Eric was going to turn off his phone, the car drove so rapidly and out of control that rather than reversing when it hit a slanted surface, the car flew almost into space.

"Um... how high are we in the sky, exactly?" Ben asked, kind of worried.

"Ooh! I see Japan!" Lindsay shouted, pushing David over to see the country.

"That should explain the question..." Amina laughed a little, and then sighed.

"So... how's the weather?" Spencer asked, stopping his arm-patting.

...

"YOU IDIOT, DO SOMETHING! NO POKEPORN FOR YOU!" Autumn snapped, breaking the silence. She snatched Eric's phone, which had started to be used again by Eric, opened the second row of seats' right window, and threw Eric's phone into god knows where.

Meanwhile, everyone else in the limousine were panicking or trying to find any safe alternative ways to living unharmed. Among this group included Spencer.

Spencer panicked, not wanting to die. He had more Banned in Equestria to play before he died, as well as a life to live! Quickly pushing everyone out of the way, the brony hastily tried to find any controls, buttons, or switches that wouldn't be on a normal car that might help then not crash and die.

"Hmm..." Lindsay squinted her eyes, also trying to find something but in her seat. She then found a switch, "hey Spencer, what's on that little switch on the right side of the steering wheel?" Lindsay spoke up, her eyes growing back to normal.

Spencer quickly moved his head towards the steering wheel, hoping Eric was still distracted by Autumn's bickering. _Oh, I think I see it._ Spencer smiled, flipping the switch. _Now let's hope this works..._

A few seconds later, the limousine sprouted wings on each side and the speed at which they were falling toned down, so at least they wouldn't be critically affected.

The panicking died down when they realized the car was falling slower and more swiftly. "Well at least we won't be severely harmed..." Heather rolled her eyes, half sarcastic but also half serious.

"Ahhh..." Spencer toned down his muscles and let out a long sigh. The brony then realized that nobody knew how to pilot it. "Um... Eric, mind flying this?" Spencer asked turning Eric around against his will. "Yeah thanks."

As Spencer retreated back to his place on the first row, Eric was the one beginning to panic, for he didn't know how to pilot a plane either! He only knew how to drive a car and ride a bicycle, but a plane? Nopenopenopenope.

"Um... guys?" Eric turned to his friends.

"Yes?" Ben answered back.

"I don't know how to fly a plane."

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone, included Eric screamed as the car became out of control once more.

"Eric, this is all your fault, y'know," Autumn glared at Eric with threatening eyes as they all prepared to die.

Eric looked out of the window and gulped. "Um... I think it's too late to hold grudges if this concludes logically. The only thing that would save us would be Jesus at this point!"

Just as Eric made that point, a magical light glowed in Eric's seat which formed a fist and moved Eric over to the fourth row in between Amina and Anthony psychically.

"AHHHHH- huh?" Eric opened his eyes and noticed he was in the fifth row instead of behind the wheel. Nobody bothered to look at Eric for they were all too busy staring at the angelic and heavenly light which took Eric's seat. "Amina, when did this... woah..." Eric soon joined that bandwagon.

"Woah..." Kishy tried to look away.

Just then, the holy light got bigger rapidly and everyone had to close their eyes. When they opened them, they were astonished at what the light had formed.

Behind the wheel, was a man with long brown hair, a long goatee, a pair of black thick-framed glasses, a white robe with a sash, and a pair of sandals. However, this wasn't some ordinary outdated man; this was one with a shiny gold halo and big feathery wings.

"Is that..." Spencer's eyes became huge. "Jesus...?"

"No, Spencer," Kishy replied, adjusted her glasses, retaining her original expression. "This isn't Jesus. This is Hipster Jesus."

"And that's different...?"

"Yes."

"Hey hey hey, my disciples, what's up? A party? Oh! Did you know that I'm the best at throwing parties?" Hipster Jesus asked the twenty-five.

"Um... how?" Eric asked, actually wondering how a pseudo-religious figure would have a good party.

"Pfft, I threw a party for twelve people and two thousand and fourteen years later, people are still talking about it, now how about a party?!"

"...well anyways, we're about to die if we fall, and we need your help driving to the dog show which is in..." Autumn glanced at her iPod, "FIVE MINUTES!"

Expecting a surprised look on Hipster Jesus' face, she was wrong. "Pfft, death is so overrated. However, dog shows aren't. I think it is a win-win situation, so I'll help. Where is this dog show?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Um... all of the papers in this car flew out of the window... but I'm sure _Jesus_ out of all people would have the highest of technology nowadays..." Isaac noticed the phone inside the hidden pocket of Jesus's red sash. "Ah! Maybe you can use your phone to search for nearby dog shows in our town!"

"Uh... sure, I'll try..." Hipster Jesus looked confused, pulling out his phone from his sash. "Um..."

"Try Google Maps since the internet is most likely out," Isaac replied, hoping that would make things quicker.

"...?"

"The app...?"

"What's an app?"

"...Jesus, what is _that_?"

"What?"

"The kind of phone you're using."

"...oh! This isn't a phone, this is a pager!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"H.J., we are going to get disqualified if we don't get there!" Autumn's eyes widened from the first row.

 _Hmmm... oh! The red sheet was under my butt!_ "Jesus, I found the dog show flyer with the location!" Isaac called from the third row, passing the flyer to Jagger on the third row, who passed it to David on the second, who passed it over to Sammi on the first, who finally passed it to Hipster Jesus.

After reading it, Hipster Jesus took some nails and carved the address into his hands, then eating the dog show flyer.

"Jesus, why would you do that?" Lindsay asked, about to vomit from all of the blood.

Hipster Jesus stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Because writing it is too mainstream."

"God dammit Jesus!"

"But hey, at least I know where to go. Now let's go!" Hipster Jesus shouted, grabbing the steering wheel and beginning to make the car more stable and in control. "Alright, next destination, the dog show."

Everything when smooth, and at least the twenty-five were back in their state... well... _wayyy_ above it, but something went wrong as they were about to fly into their state.

 _Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_ Hipster Jesus looked over at the red flashing light which flashed the words 'THUNDERSTORM INCOMING!" in a flashing laser red light. Just as Hipster Jesus' eyes grew larger, everything was blocked by the fog and slight rain. _Oh dear god..._ Jesus thought, realizing what he had thought was pretty ironic. The pseudo-religious figure shook his head and turned around.

Lindsay looked out of the window. "Oh shit, fog!"

"Guys, we have rain and a major fog issue. Basically, we can't see a thing."

"Why can't you use your powers?" Kishy asked.

"Powers are too mainstream."

"Shit, you're one of those people."

"Okay, so to stretch this chapter out longer and make more potty humor jokes, we have to create a full blown plan... ah! I got it!" Hipster Jesus smiled, snapping his fingers. With a snap, a long one hundred feet rope and a detached police light appeared on the arm of Jesus's seat.

While everyone else were in awe with Hipster Jesus' powers, Kishy realized something. "Waaaait, I thought you were implying that powers are 'too mainstream'?"

"Um... anyways, we are going to need someone to wrap this rope around their waist firmly and attach this police light to any part of their body. Who's the closest to the first window?" Hipster Jesus asked.

Just as Hipster Jesus turned to the first row to ask, all of the others who were previously in that row had scrambled all the way to the fifth row. All except David, who was busy making out with Heather at the time until he realized that Hipster Jesus had asked.

"No, not me," David shivered, trying to escape as well.

"David, you have to or else!" Hipster Jesus opened his arms to exaggerate.

"Or else, what?" David asked. He felt a pull of rope tighten over his arms and the police light being placed into his left hand.

"Or else this," Hipster Jesus said, punching the door open and pushing David out of the limo in mid air. Heather quickly got a hold of the rope so David wouldn't fall to his death.

David, trying to comprehend what had just happened in that little moment, also realized that he was about to fall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"David? David, can you hear this?" Hipster Jesus asked, almost in David's ear. David looked behind him but saw nobody. "David, if you look at your right ear, you will see a walkie-talkie like object. That is where I and your friends will give you instructions on what to do. We have three minutes to get this dog show of yours."

"Yes, I do hear you, pseudo-Jesus. However, this light has no switch and doesn't seem to be working. How am I supposed to signal you guys to come?"

"It only acts up my movement."

"But you tied my hands together!" David shouted, trying to avoid all of the upcoming lightening bolts. He did notice that the police lights flashed and made noise when he jumped to avoid the bolts of electricity, but he couldn't keep jumping.

"Well... I understand that you can't keep jumping... what part of your body is your hand closest to?" Hipster Jesus queried the Australian. David looked at where his hands were.

...

"On my butt..." David's expression darkened.

"Did somebody say booty?" Stacy asked, ripping the walkie-talkie out of Hipster Jesus' hand. A huge static interference occurred. And David cringed, trying to cover his ears. After a while it stopped.

"Erm... no, I said butt."

"Same thing. Now put that thing on your butt, now!" Stacy scolded David.

"But-"

"DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST OR NOT, NIGGA"

David sighed, looking down at his hand. He moved, from what was available, his hand with the police lights on his and stuck the sticky part on his butt.

"Okay, now what?"

By the time David asked, everyone was crowded around Stacy to give their opinions. They all directed David to where the dog show was being held and eventually he made it.

"Alright, I'm at the top of the building where the dog show is being held. What now?" David asked.

"Make the light and siren go off."

"What, how? It's attached to my butt, so jumping don't do as much."

"Twerk," Stacy said.

"..."

"HURRY, WE ONLY HAVE ONE MINUTE," Autumn panicked into the microphone, tapping on her iPod.

David mumbled something. Nobody could hear, so Amina asked politely for a repeat.

"Excuse me?" Amina asked into the microphone.

"I can only twerk when a beat is dropped..." David mumbled quietly.

"...he said he can only twerk when a beat has been dropped," Logan announced to everyone. David kind of wished Logan hadn't had said that, but the thunder storms kept him busy from fussing.

* * *

So David twerked to Wrecking Ball and lead everyone to the dog show. Luckily they made it right on time, but there was a surprise waiting for them...

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted at the judges at the judge table as they were cleaning up.

"Yeah, we decided to cancel it since nobody came and use the prizes for ourselves, but now that you guys are here, I guess you technically win," the third judge shrugged, giving Ben the microwave, Kishy the toaster, and Andrew the... oven...

"AGH!" Andrew toppled over as he was trying to walk back to the limo to place the heavy oven in.

"Wait a minute..." Jagger began to smile. "Does this mean I won't have to do any poses or be on the news with this ridiculou-"

Just then as Jagger was about to relax, a whole news crew ran over to the ridiculously dressed dog. "OH! And even though the contest is over, let's welcome Jagger Haxor and his ridiculous outfit!"

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

The end. Lol, sorry this was uploaded so late. I was busy with my social life, my online life, camp, my saxophone lessons, etc. Plus, I didn't really have any funny jokes for this chapter. However, the next chapter will be full of laughs now that I had some time to think of an idea. Also, credit to my friend Autumn for helping me with some ideas for this chapter! But don't leave yet, there is an epilogue.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twenty-five were returning back after waiting for the rain to die down as well as after Jagger got a fair twenty-six minutes of embarrassment on live television. However, during that time, the summer mansion group's neighbor noticed something odd.

Determined to go into his garage to get in his car to drive to drive to the Amazon Shopping Center, a teenage boy close to turning eighteen opened the door to his garage to see that his limousine had been stolen.

"What the hell...?!" the teenager ran over to where his limousine would usually reside. He found nothing, until he heard a crumble, like the crumbling of a paper. Lifting his foot up, he bent over to pick up the note.

Dear Brandon,

Thanks for letting me use your limousine, faggot.

Haha, and if you're wondering when you gave me permission, I just asked you without knowing.

Basically I stole it, but I'll give it back in about... let's say... a week. k thanks

-Sammi

Brandon crumbled up the paper and threw it into the trash bin at the corner of the garage. He also tried to keep his cool and not scream.

...

...

...

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	8. Chapter 08 - Chaos is Shocking, FML

Last time, it was midnight where they lived and Jagger went to sleep in the dog house outside after Isaac got a hold of some... unidentified alcohol. Sleeping sound asleep, he was awaken by a growling. After believing it was an intruder, it is revealed that it was actually Jagger's stomach. Going inside to get some food thanks to the doggy door Amina built, the clumsiness most people get when they wake up still tired got to him and effected his plan of getting the refrigerator open. Instead of opening the refrigerator with what he thought was a candy cane attached to a rope, he broke the oven, toaster and microwave with a grappler gun. This pissed off the other twenty-four when they woke up to get some breakfast after skipping it for so long. Luckily, Isaac found a dog show flyer that would give them exactly what they needed, but upgraded as well as punish the dog for his careless actions. Giving him a bunch of admittedly hilarious _embarrassing_ outfits and tricks to do, they steal a fancy limo from their neighbor, Brandon Silverkun, and drive to the dog show. However, plans go into a downfall when Eric gets caught up in his Transformice game causing the car to go crazy and launch them high into the air. About to fall back down to their doom, Hipster Jesus appears and Jesus took the wheel to help them back to safety and make sure they didn't get disqualified!

* * *

The incident all began near the end of a nice, windy sunny day at the park. The twenty-five had just abandoned the limousine they were still 'borrowing' from Brandon and just returning into the main room of their summer mansion. Everyone sat down on the sofa to cool off and watch some television. However, Amina was the last one in and that was the main trigger of the whole situation.

A sugar-hyper Logan got to the door second to last after Amina, and as a result, accidentally hit Amina with it. More specifically, the Canadian's right foot.

"Ow, fuck!" Amina gritted her teeth, hopping on the unaffected foot over to the couch with everyone else. The moment she cussed, all of her friends stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. Also looking for a comedic effect, Logan played the record scratch sound effect on his phone.

"Amina, what the heck...?" Ben turned to Amina in shock.

Kishy stared at Amina with a surprised glare, "wait, did you just say fuck?"

Amina glanced at all of her friends in shock, wondering what the ruckus and commotion was all about. Surely it couldn't be the fact that she just cursed, right? I mean, almost everyone in the group has done it before.

"Alright, time to clear this up," Tyanna turned around back at the couch and ordered. "Lindsay, Jakob, Sammi, Stacy, Autumn, and Spencer, the left side of the room. Heather, David, Kane, Eric, and Angel, by the television. Jagger, Anthony, Kishy, Andrew, Ben, and Sami, go to the right side of the room. Erman, Isaac, Jack, Logan, Cole, and Sarina, stay on the couch..." Tyanna turned to Amina, "now Amina, please stand by me."

"Tyanna, are you mad at me?" Amina asked, hoping she wouldn't lose such a nice, confident friend like her.

"Not at all, however..." Tyanna's look became a little bit threatening and ominous. The girl first walked over to the group with Lindsay, Jakob, Stacy, Sammi, Autumn, and Spencer. "Now... Autumn, do you swear?"

"Swear what?"

"No, I mean cuss."

"Oh. Well, rarely and for a reason, like in a difficult situation, you know," Autumn shrugged. Tyanna then walked over to Spencer. "Spencer, do you swear?"

"Only around close friends who can handle it maturely," Spencer nodded. Then Tyanna walked over to Jakob. She passed Sammi because Sammi didn't really curse near Amina, in hopes that someday it would help her relationship with the girl so she could have a source for income. Also because Sammi didn't want Amina to throw away her sanity and formality.

"Jakob, I know you don't curse much in any situation. Which leaves Lindsay and Stacy... both of you have a history of lewd behaviors and crude language, which is a really bad influence for Amina, who has been cursing somewhat a lot recently ever since our girls' night out last weekend. I know Sammi doesn't do it near Amina, Sami and I hardly do it, Autumn only does it in shocking situations, Kishy is too classy to do it, Heather finds other ways of expressing her shocks, Sarina too, and so on. However, Lindsay, you have a sailor mouth. As for Stacy, you don't care who you do it in front of."

"True," Stacy shrugged.

"Also, I'm not trying to be rude, you two. I just want Amina to maintain her formality, okay? You can do it as much as you want when you're not around her," Tyanna smiled, slightly to make the two girls believe her.

Amina tried to speak up before getting cut off. "But Tya-"

"I'll take care of Lindsay," Sammi turned to Amina and volunteered. "I'll make sure Lindsay learns not to teach Amina these things."

Tyanna turned to Sammi who was standing next to Lindsay, "and how?"

Sammi turned left to face Lindsay. She didn't reply, but instead, without warning, kicked Lindsay in her left knee really hard.

"OW, son of a-" Lindsay cried out. But before she could swear, Sammi repeated her previous action in the opposite knee.

"Cuss again in front of Amina and see where the third kick is going," Sammi smiled slightly.

Lindsay fell silent. She didn't want a kick... up _there_.

"Now that leaves Stacy," Tyanna turned to Jakob. "How will you take care of her, Jakob and Isaac?"

"WHAT?!" both boys shouted at the same time.

"But Tyanna, she'll KILL us if we try anything funny!" Jakob complained in fear. Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's a strong girl. That can be good and bad depending on the time and who she does it on," Isaac commented on Tyanna's choice.

Tyanna was silent and sighed, turning to Lindsay and Sammi. "Sammi, Lindsay is at least good at the times to curse and knows how to control it. However, Stacy... we'll think of something for you."

"Dammit," Stacy pouted. Hesitating, Jakob slowly rose his left leg up to replicate the actions Sammi did before Stacy glared at him and pointed at the gun in her pocket. Both boys flinched and stepped back.

From a distance, the other eighteen looked at each other and Cole spoke up. "Um, Tyanna... what do the rest of us do while all of... um... all of _this_ is happening?"

Tyanna turned _again_ to face to the other four groups who have merged into one big group since it seemed that the 'meeting' was over. "Um... go screw around I guess. Uh... hmm... Jagger, go dig a hole outside, the rest of you, do whatever."

Jagger barked and then ran out of the window to dig holes and find random crap. Kishy, without looking up, continued reading her political book while walking to the bathroom. Everyone else decided to hang out outside since the weather was nice and sunny. When everyone but Tyanna, Amina, Isaac, Jakob, Sammi, and Lindsay left, Amina turned to Tyanna.

"Um, Tyanna, you don't have to do this you know, right?"

Tyanna put her hands on Amina's shoulders, "Yes I do. Amina, you, besides Ben, Kishy, and Andrew, are what keeps this house sane and clear of any criminal records. We don't want you to... err... become crazy."

"We're right here ya know!" Stacy raged. "Couldn't you at least wait until we're clear from your sight to badmouth us?"

"No."

"Fu-AHHHHH," Lindsay was interrupted as Sammi took off her boots and threatened to chuck it at the crazy female.

* * *

The next day, Tyanna had obtained her solution for Stacy. With only Jakob, Sammi, Lindsay, Isaac, and Stacy (since Amina was hanging out with Autumn, Kishy, Sami, Heather, Sarina, Cole, Logan, Erman, Isaac, Jack, David, Jagger, Kane, Spencer, Eric, and Angel) gathered in the front room this time, she exited the kitchen and approached Stacy with a large collar. She put it around Stacy's neck without tightening it too much to where it would hinder the gangster from breathing. Well, with a bit of help from Sammi since she was trying to escape. Tyanna then grabbed a remote control from her back pocket and pressed a button on the top of it. The shock collar made a single beep.

"What the heck is this...?!" Stacy growled, about to punch Jakob, whom she had claimed as 'her punching bag'.

"It's called a shock collar, Stacy. I'm sorry, but we have to use to limit your sailor mouth. A shock collar is also known as the aggression inhibitor, so if you swear or do something violent, it will zap you just a tiny bit so it won't kill you. It actually zaps you if you even _think_ something that negative. Wanna try it?"

"No, I don't think I want to get zapped with electricity and possible get paralyzed."

"Relax, it's a different kind so that exact situation will never occur. Come on," Tyanna turned to Lindsay.

"OOH, I'LL TRY," Lindsay shouted, raising her hand to volunteer. The twelve year old walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a pebble from the plant. She then walked back to Stacy and whacked her in the shoulder with it.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Stacy turned to Lindsay and yelled.

"Um... it didn't do anything Tyanna," Isaac pointed out the obvious.

"Whoops... let me fix that... "^^" Tyanna sheepishly and quietly laughed as she adjusted the knob on the side of the black remote control. "There."

"What? I can't even say (zap!) Ow what the (zap!)ing (zap!) I will (zap!) you if you don't stop this (zap!)ing thing OW god (zap!) this stupid thing what the (zap!)ing hell is wrong with you stupid n(zap!)s?! I will personally drive to your house and shove a cap up your (zap!) if you don't take this hideous monstrosity off my (zap!)ing neck!"

All of Stacy's friends stepped away from Stacy as she dropped to her knees, constantly getting zapped by her shock collar. Every time she got shocked, she cursed, which resulted in another shock. Eventually, she fell onto the floor, rolling around, writhing in agony as she swore painful revenge. As a result, she was shocked some more.

"Looks like it works pretty well," Isaac commented and pointed at the outraged Stacy. "We can't hear her swearing because she can't finish her curse without getting zapped."

Stacy turned to Tyanna with a frown on her face. "Tyanna, when can I get this stupid thing off? We curse all the time!"

"Stacy, it's not the cursing. It's other things like your racism, violence, etc."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY CONTROLLED VIOLENCE IS BAD? I HANDLE MY POWER PERFECTLY!"

"Um... you threatened to shoot our classmate Clyde because you misheard 'I'm going into a bad neighborhood,' as 'I'm going into a black neighborhood'.."

"Yeah, well... he's a jerk!"

"You don't even know him well."

"I do!"

"What's his last name?"

"Uh..." Stacy stuttered. "Clyde... Breastcan?"

Tyanna sighed. "It's, It's Preston, Stacy. Preston."

"..."

"Well, anyways, the point is, yeah we all curse, but you do it a lot and we're gonna help you," Tyanna got back on the subject. "Also, Stacy. The shock collar powers itself with its own electric shocks, and those who try to tamper with it will also get shocked! Not to mention, it's completely waterproof and fireproof. So don't try anything funny," Tyanna turned to Isaac and Jakob who were going to help Stacy. "Now, you two boys, take Stacy into the forest and you'll start her etiquette lessons there."

"AW THIS SUCKS, WHY THE (zap!) OW!" Stacy fell on the floor.

"Woah, are you okay, Stacy," Sammi asked the girl, actually being worried for her. Sammi bent over and examined Stacy to see if anything bad was happening to her body.

"Heh... I am..." Stacy turned from Sammi to Jakob, "hey Jakob? Mind helping me up?"

"Sure, I guess," Jakob shrugged, reaching out his hand and helping Stacy up. The moment Stacy grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, Stacy clenched Jakob's hand and gritted her teeth.

 _Negative thoughts, negative thoughts, negative thoughts..._ Stacy thought hard.

...

"Ow, what the hell, Stacy?" Jakob jerked his hand back, cursing under his breath in pain.

"Take that, you stupid TPP (zap!)"

Stacy laid back on the ground, seeing if Isaac would fall for it since he wasn't looking, for he was too busy taking to Logan at the door. "Oh Isaac?"

...

"OUCH, DAMN LADY," Isaac jerked his hand back, too.

Tyanna looked over at Isaac, Jakob, and Stacy, examining the commotion. _I hope this works out well..._ Tyanna thought, trying to cover her laughter at how pathetic Jakob and Isaac could be at times.

* * *

Jakob and Isaac entered the forest and took a brief look around the trees. Stacy was probably around somewhere. The independent gangster could probably smell Isaac's perfume and Jakob's faggotry too, using her thuglife senses. It wasn't until they reached a nice luscious tree that they found Stacy reading in one of the branches.

"Hey gangster," Isaac shouted loud enough to where Stacy could hear it. "Get down here so we can teach you how to act right in civilization."

As expected, he heard a zap coming from above and a short groan. With a satisfied grin, he tried again. And again. And again. So did Jakob too for a few times.

Maybe it was too much after a while. After another zap, he heard a groan, but it was now followed by the sound of a snap. Jakob looked up and told Isaac to do so as well, to see a worrying sight. Both boys looked up and saw Stacy falling to the ground. The electric shocks must have prevented her from holding on to the branches. Before either one of the boys could catch her, Stacy had fallen in a big pile of green leaves.

"Oh shit we killed her!" Jakob's pupils shrunk as he started panicking.

"We should see if Stacy is okay. We don't want anyone to go to the hospital, and we certainly cannot afford a funeral. Let's go," Isaac nodded. Both boys ran over to the pile of leaves.

It took a second until Jakob and Isaac heard a groan and a few leaves rustle, so they knew she wasn't dead. As soon as Stacy moved a bunch of leaves, she saw Isaac and Jakob hovering over her and instantly glared at them.

"Stacy! Hey, you oka-" but Jakob was cut off by Stacy standing up and interrupting him.

"YOU FUCKTARDS TRIED TO KILL ME!" she shouted, causing her collar to shock her. But this time, it was different; the zap of the shock collar didn't seem to afflict any pain unto her. Instead, when she chased Isaac and Jakob and finally grabbed both of their arms, it only shocked them. Stacy grabbed her gun from her back pocket.

"Woah woah woah!" Isaac said with his hands up, trembling in slight fear.

"S-stacy...! We didn't mean to make you fall off!" Jakob defended himself. This made Stacy calm down just a tiny bit and lower her gun.

"Yeah, we can't afford a hospital, so we certainly can't afford a funeral! And we'd be to scared to afford one for you anyway!" Isaac shook. This triggered Stacy once more as her face tensed up and instead of shooting them, she placed the gun back in her pocket and walked closer to Jakob and Isaac.

When Stacy was in the middle of the two boys, faced away from them, instead of responding, she listed her hands up and her left hand was on Isaac's right temple while her right hand was placed on Jakob's left temple. "You bastards... tried to KILL ME!"

"Oh damn!" Isaac flinched. "Wait... wait a minute, why aren't _you_ getting shocked?"

The girl stopped with her angry thoughts and in that instant, the shock collar stopped with the electric shocks. She got up to her feet and felt around the device, and soon found a clue as to what happened. There was a fracture on the device, probably caused by either the many branches during her fall, or a rock during her impact with the ground. Either way, it seemed that the shock collar didn't harm her anymore. But the electric current still remained over the course of her body… interesting…

While Jakob and Isaac were slowly backing away from Stacy, Stacy snickered and moved her hands so that he palms were just barely pressed besides each other. As a test to see if her theory was correct, she thought about emptying her gun from any bullets and using the electric surges and the systems in her special gun to shoot jolts of electricity balls at the two boys. As her hands generated a huge blue electricity ball, she used her new powers to use the electricity as ammo.

Jakob saw the whole process and realized Stacy's plan. "Um... Isaac, we better get out of here..."

"Huh wha why?" Isaac asked, being distracted by his phone. He then looked up and saw Stacy grin as well as the gun's edges being filled with electricity. "RUN!" Isaac shouted as both boys jumped to their feet and ran. Stacy chased both with all her might.

"Isaac..." Jakob panted as he ran, constantly looking back to see Stacy trying to shoot them but missing. "Luckily this forest is very close to the mansion. Let's hurry back before she kills us!"

"Get back here, you assholes! You tried to fucking kill me!" Stacy roared with anger as a blue electric current traveled around the edges of her body. "You are about to get some payback for humiliating me like this! You two are the reason why I ran to the forest for embarrassing me at Amazon!" She aimed for Jakob first, knowing that running wasn't exactly his best quality. The girl pulled the trigger and Jakob had been shot with only a few blue electricity balls, for Stacy was saving some for Isaac.

"Shit!" Jakob yelled in pain. "Stacy, you _do_ realize that it wasn't me or Isaac's idea to place the shock collar around your neck, right?"

"Yes, I do..." Stacy calmed down as the electricity surges around her body dissipated. "But you two were taking advantage of it!" Stacy shouted with the electricity currents up and running again. With some angry thoughts, she shocked Jakob and Isaac this time.

"AHH, LET'S HURRY, JAKOB," Isaac shouted, trying to dodge all of the electricity balls. Jakob nodded in agreement and both boys ran faster back to the summer mansion.

* * *

Back at the summer mansion's main room, the other twenty were doing their own things. Kane, Erman, and Angel were watching a documentary called 'Deez Nuts' on Erman's Samsung Galaxy Note tablet, Amina was doing Tyanna and Autumn's hair, David was playing indoor fetch with Jagger (which was a horrible idea, considering the fact that they almost broke four vases and the window), Ben and Logan were playing Fire Emblem Awakening, Jack was talking to Sami and Ben, Cole was reading some Kuroshitsuji, Sarina was eating Pringles, Kane and Anthony were watching The Walking Dead on their own phones, Spencer was 'shaking his meat', Heather was chasing people around in her E.T. costume for candy, Andrew was listening to Supertramp, and Kishy was smoking some weed in the kitchen.

All of them were minding their own business, until they heard distant screaming which got louder and louder by the second. So loud that they began to notice it even through their headphones.

"...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone heard it that time. All of them stopped minding their own businesses as the sound kept getting louder, like the source of it were about to run through the door righ-

"AHHHHH!" Isaac and Jakob shouted, jerking the door open, going into the main room, and closing/locking it, they took some time to catch their breath.

Heather was the last one to stop what she was doing. The random girl took off her E.T. mask and stared at Jakob and Isaac with a set of very confused looking eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" Andrew asked, taking his earbuds out and turning his head over to Isaac and Jakob, still trying to breathe correctly.

Jakob was the first to speak, but his shortness of breath got the best of him. "We... were cha... cha..."

"Oooh, a guessing game," Autumn clapped, turning her body over to the two boys when Amina finished her French braids. "Let's see... cha... cha-rades?"

"No... Autumn... we were cha..." Jakob coughed some more.

"Chaaaaaaa... charged for murder?" Autumn smiled, hoping she got it right.

"What? Nuh... no...!" Jakob huffed.

"Hey, I like guessing games. Hm... cha... cha... oh! Chaaaaaaaaa-rying to suck on my D?" Eric asked, smiling at Isaac.

Jakob hacked and almost vomited in his mouth, for he was straight and had no sexual feelings towards men. "No!"

"Charged for murder?"

"Cha-rying to get my D?"

"Chatised for being a man by the SJW?"

Jakob finally caught his breath. "N-no...! No, all of you are wrong! We were being chased..." Jakob finally answered.

"Really? By who?" Eric asked. Just then, Tyanna got up and walked over to the two tired out boys.

"Woah... Jakob, Isaac, what happened?" Tyanna asked, kind of worried, wondering if Stacy was okay.

By this time, Isaac had finally caught his breath. "It's Stacy, Tyanna. She's gone crazy! A few hours ago, Stacy fell off a tree and... well... the shock collar began acting very weirdly, like it was half broken by the fall. Basically, it began malfunctioning and now she has the power to control the electricity stored inside of it!"

"Woah..." Tyanna's face became serious.

...

"She's gotta teach me that some day!"

"Dammit, Tyanna, this isn't the time to be awed! She's looking for revenge! And now, she's trying to-" for a few seconds, the power went out and then it came back on. "Oh no... she _learned_ how to cause blackouts!" Isaac panicked.

Tyanna smirked. _Hm... maybe I can just play this game a bit longer..._

"Well?" Isaac asked, expecting an answer.

"Aw, that's too bad... earlier today Stacy came and _broke_ the remote control. Oh no," Tyanna lied. Luckily Isaac was too much in panic to notice anything suspicious.

"WHAT?!" both Jakob and Isaac shouted.

Just then, the door behind them exploded and a very pissed off Stacy was seen standing by the now broken doorway. Stacy grabbed Isaac and Jakob by the collar and dragged them outside.

It took a moment for the other twenty to realize until a few minutes later, Ben got it.

"my god i think stacy is using her electricity powers to kill isaac and jakob for revenge," Ben facepalmed.

"Well, then let's go. We don't have all day before Stacy uses her powers to rig the casinos in our town," Kane shrugged, about to walk through the broken door until Jack grabbed the teenager's arm. "Huh?"

"Kane, no. One does not simply 'take down Stacy'..." Jack began, with Sarina and Autumn nodding in defense.

"What? Why? She just seems like a wild and fun gangster," Kane replied, wondering why the other's feared this side of Stacy.

Jack sighed. "I guess you don't know Stacy that well. Well, long story short, she has a gang that manipulates a certain race. Her gang is called the 'Crusty Crab Crew', usually shortened as-"

"OH HELL NO JACK," Kane ran over to Jack to tackle him.

"Ow! Urk... wait, why are you overreacting?! Her gang is abbreviated to the 'CCC', what did you think it was?..." Jack then took a second to realize it. "O...oh..."

Kane let go of Jack and let him finish. "There. Now, what did she do?"

"Ah.. Stacy. Well, the CCC basically goes around tormenting people for money. Though Stacy herself can be _very_ violent. One time she killed over fifty-thousand criminals for slacking off..."

"So?"

"With her bare hands."

"O_O... oh."

From a distance, rustling could be heard from the closet next to the sofa by Cole. "Mhm. We're going to need tranquilizer guns to get her asleep before she breaks in to any bars, casinos, ghet-" Cole looked at Kane who was about to tackle him next. "U-um..." Cole looked back at the closet, "jails..."

"Damn. She sounds like a good gang leader then. Or a mercenary," Kane smiled. Then he frowned at the thought of having to pay for Isaac and Jakob in a hospital.

After Cole grabbed about twenty tranquilizer guns and filled them up good with ammo, he gave his friends one gun each. After he passed one over to Spencer, he looked over at Kishy who was still smoking weed.

"Um... Kishy?" Cole walked a few steps into the doorway. Kishy looked over at him normally. Luckily Kishy was almost immune to weed after doing it so much.

"Yes, Cole?"

"Soooo, you heard what happened with Amina's swearing and racism, right? Well, Lindsay is being taken care of and actually should come home with Sammi at any given time. Though... the problem is Stacy, who was the one who influenced Amina the most. Basically, Jakob and Isaac were being retards and embarrassing her so she went into the forest, Isaac and Jakob abused the shock collar's reflexes, the tree snaps, the shock collar malfunctions, and now Stacy can control electricity," Cole briefly explained.

"Oh god, that sounds dangerous," Kishy cringed. She didn't know Stacy _that_ well, but she had overheard the conversation since Jakob and Isaac bursted through the door.

"Yeah, so we're trying to put her to sleep for a few hours until we get her dangerous power removed. Don't worry, the tranquilizers aren't permanent. Wanna help?" Cole asked, raising one eyebrow. The teenager held up the last tranquilizer gun and offered it to his black-haired friend.

"No thanks, Cole. I'm busy at the moment, but I'll try to help some time later..." Kishy looked out of the kitchen window and saw Isaac get his pants ripped by an electric jolt. "Yeaaaaaaaaaah, you guys better go..."

* * *

Outside, Stacy was chasing Isaac and Jakob around, zapping balls of electricity at the two teenagers with her fingers. Luckily, the two were dodging most, if not, then all of the shots. Meanwhile, the other... err... nineteen had found a big bush to hide in to wait for the perfect attack.

"Alright, now... we're going to have to be _very_ quiet, got it?" Jack whispered softly to everyone. Since nobody could nod without the bushes rustling to where it would be noticeable, they simply mouthed the word 'okay'.

Everyone turned their heads to focus on the commotion.

Stacy was practicing the act of putting socks over her hands and rubbing them together in a very haste manner. After a few seconds, she stopped and when she separated her palms, a very visible blue thunder bolt came and went. She then looked over at Isaac and Jakob and ran over to shock them by just a touch.

"Alright, we're going to have to aim carefully... and try not to make any noi-" just as Ben was about to say the word 'noise', Heather pulled the trigger and already shot for Stacy, but instead, it hit a foghorn that Jakob had used to embarrass Stacy earlier.

...

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_ Stacy looked over at the bush the other nineteen were hiding in and saw it rustle. "Oh? What is this?" Stacy asked mockingly, bending over to pick up the dart lodged inside of the foghorn.

"Heather!" Ben snapped, but in whisper of course.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jack asked Ben.

"Stacy's coming, so we can only do one thing..."

...

"Run like fuck, GO GO GO," Ben ordered, having everyone but Tyanna jump out of the bush and run, looking for a new one to conceal themselves in.

Everyone but Tyanna kept running away from Stacy, occasionally shooting some of the tranquilizer darts at her, but alas, there were no bushes big enough or stable enough to hold all eighteen of them. Not until Kishy came.

"Alright, Anthony, get in the bush," Kishy whisper-shouted, pushing Anthony into the bush last with one arm. As soon as he fell in, Kishy made a run for it before Stacy could spot anything.

"Ack..." Anthony began, spitting up some twigs and leaves. He looked up and saw his 'attacker'. "...Kishy?" Anthony asked in whisper, blinking twice before sitting properly.

"Alright, so I went out of our house and bought the true ammo. The ammo that Stacy is weakest to. The... the ammo with the most affect. This box I am about to show you guys is one you have to use wisely. That means don't just shoot aimlessly... got it?" Kishy asked, turning her head back and forth slowly to see if everyone understood.

"Alright... here it is," Kishy put her right hand behind her back and when it was visible again, being held by Kishy's hand, was a bucket-like red container with mysterious bronze nuggets poking out. They didn't know what it was since Kishy's thumb was concealing the majority of it, but when she set the container down, everyone saw it.

"...wait... KFC's chicken nuggets...?" Kane asked, being the first to figure it out.

Kishy nodded. "KFC, Stacy's true weakness. But that's not all..." Kishy then took both hands, put them behind her back, and dropped a very wide transparent container of watermelon slices in front of everybody's eyes.

"Watermelon... Kishy, don't you think-" but Kane was cut off, for there was more.

Kishy then took just her right hand, set it behind her back, and brought out a tall transparent _cup_ with grape Kool-Aid, cocaine, and a bullet on the bottom.

"Now, that's racist," Kane shook his head, mumbling the word 'white people' under his breath.

Kishy shook her head, for she didn't want Kane to get the wrong idea. "No, Kane, I'm serious. Trust me, I've witnessed the wonders chicken nuggets, watermelon, and grape Kool-Aid do to this girl. Trust me. Now fill your tranquilizer guns," Kishy asked, opening the watermelon container.

Everyone grabbed a few pieces of the watermelon and KFC chicken nuggets, but Ben was hesitating. "Erm... Kishy, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? I mean, she might accuse us of being racists. That's what Kane thought before we explained 'the cop incident'."

"Ben, it's not like she could get pissed off even more. Plus, we can't pay for a full body cast on Jakob and Isaac," Kishy pointed out, making a peek hole for Ben to view how close one of Stacy's shots were to hitting Isaac.

"Alright..." Ben sighed as Kishy closed the peek hole, grabbing his ammo.

Everybody shot nugget darts and watermelon darts, but Stacy was dodging all of them. It came to a point where Andrew had the last chicken nugget. It wasn't until Andrew did the math and calculated where Stacy would be when the next chicken nugget attacked that he finally got it right. Following his theory, Andrew waited for the right moment before shooting it inside of Stacy's mouth.

"YES!" everyone whisper shouted.

Stacy just swallowed the chicken nugget like it was nothing.

Everybody stared at Kishy, suspecting if she really was high.

Kishy said nothing. Everyone leaned in towards Kishy to examine her harder.

After a few moments, Kishy started laughing for no reason and her slightly red eyes were a bit more visible. "Oh! Oh yea, guys. I forgot t'uh mension dat it takes mo' dan just wun nuggat..."

"Yeah, I think the weed affected her just a tiny bit..." Andrew sighed, facepalming as Heather kept asking Kishy for some weed.

"...wait... so that means that we are going to have to drive back to KFC and buy more chicken nuggets?" Heather turned to Andrew and asked.

"I guess so," David shrugged.

"...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Logan thought of an idea and spoke up, raising his index finger up. "Ah. I think I have an idea. There are twenty of us now, so how about ten go to KFC and pick up about one hundred nuggets... you know... in case we miss again... and the other ten stay here and distract Stacy from killing Isaac and Jakob."

"Hey, that's a good idea Logan," Ben commented, followed by everyone else smiling.

Logan smiled at Ben and then looked back at everyone. "Alright. I'm going to count how many people are here... one...five...seven...eight...nine...fourteen..sixteen...eighteen...nineteen..."

Then Logan stopped.

"Hold on... there are only nineteen of us here? Where's Tyanna?" Logan asked, wondering if Tyanna was just being extremely quiet. Everyone shrugged. "I think she might be inside or something... I don't know..." Sami replied.

* * *

From a distance, Tyanna was still hiding in the opposite bush. She had eavesdropped on the other nineteen's methods of putting Stacy to sleep and taking back her powers. The girl smirked. And let out a secret to herself.

"Heh... little did they know that the collar has a secret off voice command..." Tyanna smirked mischievously.

* * *

Alright, there goes chapter eight. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and luckily it didn't take a whole week to write it, like chapter seven. XD Well, not much to say. Um... go enjoy your day...? .D.


	9. Chapter 09 - Chaos is the Mall, FML

Last time, it was a nice, sunny day for their living area so the twenty-five went to the park and decided to hang out for a while. After they were all tired out from scaring little kids and doing other odd activities, they decided four hours was enough and decided that they should just go home and settle in. Unfortunately, that was when the incident occurred. Recently Amina has been copying lewd behavior from Lindsay and Stacy, but mostly Stacy, and everyone was shocked to hear Amina say fuck. After a bit of orders, Tyanna scolds Lindsay and handles her cursing addiction with the power of Sammi. However, Stacy was the bigger focus. After a day to think about what to do, Tyanna decided that the best way to get Stacy to tone down her crimes would be with the help of Isaac, Jakob, and a little tool called a shock collar, which stops her from saying anything violent and even thinking anything violent. It goes well until Isaac and Jakob start to embarrass Stacy with the shock collar so much that when they shock Stacy off a tree, part of the collar broke which gave her electric powers, causing her cursing to shock others but not her. After Isaac and Jakob pisses her off more, she discovers her power and tries to kill both of them. After rushing home to tell Tyanna, she is in awe of the effects and decides to lie to them that there is no off switch to make the humor last longer.

* * *

It was 9:43am that summer day. Everyone had finished their breakfast with their new Bertazzoni Heritage Range oven, Bertazzoni Design Over the Range microwave, and Cuisinart Touch-to-Toaster and had literally nothing else to do. After breakfast, they really had nothing else to do besides changing out of their pajamas and laying on the sofa, sighing. Jagger was the first one to speak.

"Sigh... we have NOTHING to do today... I already murdered the stupid squirrels outside," Jagger sighed, chewing on a bone in a half-assed manner on the floor next to the couch in his dog bed.

"I already finished the Twitch Plays Pokemon stream for today," Jakob commented, trying to find other things to do on his Samsung Galaxy.

"I finished Kill la Kill," Kishy and Andrew said.

"I watched all of my documentaries," Ben turned to Jagger to state his reason for boredom.

Everyone else sighed. Of course they all had reasons, but weren't Kishy's, Andrew's, Jakob's, Ben's, and Jagger's enough? Everyone kept staring back and forth at the clock until Autumn came in wearing her Aoba Seragaki cosplay for a convention nearby. As she walked, everyone caught a glimpse of her Aoba cosplay.

"Ooh, Autumn, I love your Aoba outfit," Isaac's face lit up as soon as he saw his favorite character from one of his favorite games, DRAMAtical Murder. He then saw the headphones Aoba would usually wear on the ground. It must have fallen when Autumn bent over to slap Ben.

"Um, Autumn, your headphones fell off," Kishy commented, pointing over behind Autumn.

Autumn hesitated before she patted her head and realized. "Oh. Thanks, Kish," Autumn nodded, turning around to swoop and grab her headphones. That was when it was noticeable; a huge snag on the back of Autumn's shirt that reached from the top of her spine down to her waist.

"Autumn, um... you have a huge tear on the back of your cosplay," Jakob commented as he walked back in the living room upstairs after grabbing a huge snowball.

"Wait, you serious?" Autumn asked, quickly turning back around. The anime and manga fan girl used her hands to run her fingers down her back until she found a hole. It didn't take long due to how big it was. She shrieked, but made sure to be calm after she took a deep breath.

"FUCKING TAILOR FUCKED UP MY FAVORITE COSPLAY, I'LL TELL THAT BITCH I'LL FUCK HIM U-" right as Autumn was about to snap, Amina, Sami, and Tyanna ran over to put their hands on her shoulder.

"Woah there, Autumn. It's okay. The stupid Sociautism Nekrophilia students who also work as tailors fuck up all of 3DSPlaza School for Faggots' clothing. That's why we try to just buy clothes to make our own cosplay," Sami reminded Autumn that she wasn't the only one.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of those snobby students. They screwed up half of our school's uniforms a few years ago. That's the main reason why we have to make our own now!" Lindsay reminded everyone.

"They ruined my shoes once because I'm a dog. WHAT DO THEY THINK I AM, AN ANIMAL?!" Jagger barked in anger and then growled.

"Ugh, a few fifth graders who go to SN tore out a bunch of pages from my history text book," Kishy admitted her problems with Sociautism Nekrophilia.

"They caused the destruction of my doujinshi manga!"

"They caused my erectile dysfunction!" Spencer shouted last. Everyone stared at him awkwardly, wondering how that would actually work.

Andrew turned his head over to Spencer. "Um... people can't cause ED unless they had sex with you, and that would be a win-lose situation..."

After a few awkward stares were delivered to Spencer, Autumn stood up straight and punched the palm of her right hand. "You know what? I'm tired of those... those roleplaying furries screwing up our belongings! I say we march right to the place I bought this Aoba costume and give them a piece of our minds!"

"Yeah," everyone shouted, raising a fist up.

"We are going to get our belongings back," Kishy shouted.

"YEAH," everyone shouted again.

"We are going to kick some gay furry butt!" Jagger barked enthusiastically, raising his left paw up.

"YEAH!"

"We are going to show them what 3DSPlaza School for Faggots' name really means!" Lindsay shouted the loudest, jumping off the couch and down on the floor.

"WOO YEAH FUCK THEM SO HARD MMMMMMMMMM THEY GONNA CALL US BITCHES BUT WE'LL PIN EM DOWN AND SHOUT 'OH I'M THE BITCH? I'M THE BITCH?!' AND THEN WE POUND THEM SO HARD AND RIGHT AS WE'RE ABOUT TO KILL THEM SHOUT 'WHO'S THE BITCH NOW?!' HAHA," Kane shouted, ripping off his shirt and jumping off the couch, only to fail unlike Lindsay.

Instead of being given an awkward look, everyone smirked. "Kane, I like your motivations for this plan," Kishy chuckled menacingly, imagining the fate the SN students would go through.

"Well, let's get going..." a few seconds after Ben made his decision on going or not, he realized that he didn't know where they were going. He looked over at Autumn, who was about to lead everyone over to the limousine. "Um... Autumn, where exactly are we going?"

Autumn ceased her walking and looked over at Ben and everyone else on the couch getting ready to follow her. "Oh yeah. We're going to the eBay mall, the second largest mall in our country."

"OH MY GOD!" Amina, Lindsay, Heather, Isaac, Sammi, Tyanna, Sami, Jakob, and Anthony shouted in unison. The others were quite excited too, but these were the nine who were the most excited. The eBay mall had literally anything stock. It was also quite big, but also very expensive. Although it was expensive for the other commoners, Amina said she wouldn't mind giving out some of her money to the others, for it was rather cheap on her status.

"This is going to be quite fun, actually. Number one, we're going to the second best mall in the country, number two, because we have something to quench our boredom, and number three, kicking the Sociautism Nekrophilians out of our shopping areas," Spencer smiled as everyone was gestured by Autumn to get up and follow her to the limo.

As they were walking, Eric spoke up in a very sarcastic tone. "Hey, may I dri-"

"NO."

* * *

After driving over to the fancy mall known as the eBay mall, they were in even more shock after they parked in the parking lot and got out to see it in person. It was huge! It looked to be like the height of four skyscrapers stacked on top of each other, and the material it was made of looked to be made out of solid white marble, with a few grey spots. At the very top of the mall, they could read the logo, which read 'eBay' in red, blue, yellow, and green.

"Wow, I never pictured it to be this tall.." David stared at the very top of it after he stepped out of the limo. This action was followed by Heather nodding.

Autumn nodded, and turned her head to the left over at David. "Mhm. But think about it; this is only the second best mall in our country! Imagine what the first one looks like."

"Damn... this place is bigger than the ones back at the Amazon Shopping Center," Heather pointed out.

As everyone walked closer and closer to the building, Kane's comment on how he was going to gang rape some furries reminded Ben of a very important statement.

"Waaaait... but Autumn, they still have one more week of school due to all of their SN-exclusive holidays," right as Ben mentioned 'SN-exclusive holidays', Logan let out a visible cringe.

"Oh dear god. By 'holiday', do you mean Caturday? No, seriously, who the heck made up that idea?" Logan ranted to Ben how stupid Caturday was.

"Idk, some faggot named 'Meow Flash'."

"Yuck, is that a prostitute name or a foreign name?"

"...Anyways, the point is, they don't get let out until three due to their exams... and it did take us a while to drive here, and with all of the technology we use up inside of this limousine, it would probably run out of gas quicker..." Ben sighed, wondering why just after they got there he would remember.

Everyone groaned and look over at the parking space their stolen limousine was residing in.

"...hm... well, before we talk about any ideas on what we can do, how about we go inside eBay to cool off? It is a blistering hot day today, does anyone agree?" Kishy asked.

"Yeah, I need to get a soda," Jagger licked the sweat off of his right paw.

When everyone agreed to venture inside the mall, they were amazed once they got pass the sliding doors. The main floor was huge and there was yet another fountain on the center of the room. Behind the fountain, looked like a vastly large amount of space for just a furniture court. Of course there were ones next to it, such as the food and drinks court and the court with all of the house parts and extensions. When they looked above everything, they saw a quick view of over six floors, and there would be probably much more if the ceiling wasn't covering their glimpse at the rest. Right now they were by the food court in the first floor, which had fifteen seats surrounding a bar which serves food, drinks, desserts, and anything else you could think of.

"Woah, this is amazing..." Andrew gasped.

"Ya, but the first floor will always be for necessities after what happened a year ago," Autumn laughed, gaining back her memories of said incident. Everyone was confused by Autumn.

"Er... what incident, Autumn?" Logan whipped his head back to Autumn and asked.

"Ah, well last year, the first floor was filled with alcohol..."

"Oh," Logan interrupted Autumn.

Everyone looked over at Heather, who had a list longer than her body consisting of what she wanted to order. After five minutes, the cashier muttered 'fuck my life', and gave Heather a card with a number on it to use when she calls the number. Heather then set the list down and waited.

"So, what are we going to do for four hours if we can't drive back home?" Andrew asked Autumn.

Spencer looked at a little girl with her mother holding a bunch of clothes and a few plushies.

"Mommy, how about we wait here until dad gets back from his haircut?"

"...hey, that's a great idea, actually. Yeah, how about we go on a bunch of the rides upstairs?"

"Yay, Twilight Sparkle merry-go-round!" the little girl shouted, hugging her mother. The two both held hands and walked over to the elevator.

Spencer looked back at his friends. "Well, how about we just... hang out here for a while? This place has literally everything, so I'm sure there is something for everyone here, like a book store for Andrew and Ben, a shoe store for Jagger, you name it."

"Hm... hey, that could actually work..." Kishy smiled with her finger placed on her chin, imagining how big the book store is.

"Hey wait... Lindsay, Cole, and I can go to the animanga store," Autumn smiled, looking up at the section of the mall where she retrieved her Aoba cosplay.

After a few seconds of thinking, everyone started nodding, having their own ideas.

"Aha yes, Tyanna, Sami, and I could go by the beauty parlor!" Amina squealed, looking over at her two best female friends.

"Eric! Jack! They have a Spencer's here! We could get all kinds of dildos!" Isaac chanted, looking over at Eric and Jack with a really excited look on his face. Jack shook his head.

"No thank you. I'd rather not be in a place surrounded by dildos near you." Jack said, rejecting Isaac's offer.

* * *

Everyone parted into different directions to go off to the stores they wanted to go to. Autumn, Lindsay and Cole went to the animanga store. Andrew, Ben, and Kish went to go check out books at the book store. Sarina, Stacy and Heather went to Victoria's Secret to see all the types of under wear they can buy. Jagger went to FootKingdom. Spencer went to the MLP store. Eric and Isaac went to Spencer's to check out all the types of dildos they sell. Jack went to Store SuperWhoLock to buy himself Dr. Who merchandise. Tyanna, Amina, and Sami went to go get their hair done at one of the many Beauty Salons. Erman and Angel went off to go check out all the video games at GameStop. Anthony, Kane, David, Sammi, Jakob, and Logan went off to the Food Court to get something to eat since they didn't really eat much for breakfast.

Meanwhile at Animanga, Autumn and Cole are trying on Black Butler cosplays while RPing as who they're cosplaying. Lindsay is reading a monthly limited edition Pokemon doujinshi.

"Sebastian, kill them!" Autumn shouted.

"Yes, my lord." Cole said in response to Autumn's command and slashed at some of the plushies on the shelf. Then Autumn started coughing, faking an asthma attack for roleplaying as Ciel.

Autumn and Cole changed into more cosplays, RPing as the characters in those animes. Meanwhile at the book store, Ben found a book on the history of the Vietnam War and a book on Roman Literature. He was so engrossed into the books that he was unaware of Kish asking him where she could find European History books. Kish eventually gave up trying to catch his attention and decided to look for some books on her own. Andrew followed Kish around the store so that he could help her find a book about the Austrian History and Economy during the 1930's. Andrew on the other hand, was also looking for a book of How To's for dogs while he was helping Kish find what she's looking for.

At Victoria's Secret, Heather was in the BDSM section looking for sexy lingerie to wear during her and David's sexual activities. While searching for a kinky bra, Sarina lurked behind her.

"BOOB SQUEEZE!" Sarina shouted and groped Heather. Heather stood there confused at first, processing what had just happened, then grabbed one of the spiked bra's and smacked Sarina in the face with it.

"Ouch! Hey, those spikes hurt! Heather! ;-;" Sarina whined. Heather sighed and continued looking for something kinky to wear.

While Sarina and Heather were having their moment, Stacy changed into a sexy ninja underwear and completely went into ninja mode and started flicking thongs at random customers and employees in the store. Then David walked into the store for a quick second when suddenly, Stacy jumped out from a pile of panties and with her machine gun, started shooting thongs at him.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DIEEEE" Stacy screamed across the store, while shooting thongs. Heather came running out in her hardcore BDSM lingerie to see what the commotion was, only to see her boy toy being pelted by a bunch of thongs.

"STACY WHAT THE FUCK STOP! I TEXTED HIM TO COME HERE SO I COULD GET HIS APPROVAL OF MY LINGERIE!" Heather notified the crazy girl. Stacy quickly stuffed her machine gun back in her bra and jumped up onto the ceiling and crawled away, continuing her mischievious thong throwing.

David quickly left the store back to the food court so he wouldn't be judged by the surprised customers and employees.

After the commotion had died down, Sarina went into the C cup section of the store to buy a bra for her waifu, Autumn. After looking through band sizes, she finally found the part that sells 32 band sizes. Sarina scanned through the 32C sized bras and stumbled upon a yaoi bra, as well as bras with some red lace, floral pop-out designs, and cats ears sticking out from the cups. She took out her $1,000 gift card Amina gave her and bought about half of the 32C bras to give to Autumn.

At the Beauty Parlor, Sami was getting her hair dyed Blue with green undertones. Tyanna was having her hair trimmed and demi-permanently died red, as well as getting bangs. Amina on the otherhand, was getting her hair layered and her nails nails painted. Tyanna was also getting her eyebrows waxed.

After the hair dresser finished coloring Sami's hair, Sami looked through the hair catologue.

"Just out of curiousity, do you guys cut hair to my style?" Sami asked the stylists. All of the stylists shook their heads for they were never taught to cut scene-punk styled hair during hair school.

"Let me show you!" She then offered the stylists and they gave her a head mannequin. They gave her a pair of scissors and a razor and Sami showed them all how it was done.

The girls had finished getting their hair done and had the stylists assist them to the spa in the back of the parlor.

* * *

Jagger, all alone at FootKingdom, was browsing through all the shoes they had in stock. Varying from Jordans to Vans to Nike, he was drooling at the site of all the shoes. Jagger scanned through all his favorite brands of shoes until he finally stumbled upon a Limited Edition Adidas lightning footwear. He practically had an orgasm at the site of the pair of shoes. He grabbed the shoes and began humping it to test out how sturdy the product is.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES THESE SHOES ARE FUCKING PERFECT! YESS!" Jagger screamed across the store.

Jagger then grabbed about half of the limited edition adidas lighting footwear and some other brands of shoes and bought them all, still having his little shoegasm fit.

* * *

Eric and Isaac were chasing each other around in Spencer's with their 24 inch long dildos that they had found. Eric's dildo had a pikachu tail at the end and by the tip were pikachu ears, along with a button that sends electric vibrations when pressed, for a nice shock. Isaac's dildo was in the shape of your average penis, but with an unlimited cum dispenser. Isaac finally caught up to Eric and squirted dildo cum all over Eric's hair. Eric slashed his dildo against Isaac's dildo.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ISAAC! PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Eric shouted, clicking the electric button, slightly shocking Isaac.

"ERIC YOU NAUGHTY BOY!" Isaac shouted, slashing Eric's pikachu dildo and squirting more cum on him.

The boys kept sword fighting before finally being told to buy the dildos, otherwise they get kicked out. With the money Amina gave them, they bought themselves about ten other dildos and continued their dildo sword fight outside the store.

* * *

Angel and Erman were battling each other on Danimal Cross at Game Stop on the brand new DS's that came out.

"HEY YOU SHOVED MY RACOON IN A RIVER ASSFACE!" Angel said, angry that Erman would do that to him. "I thought we were friends Erman. ;-;"

Angel took his Racoon and shoved Erman's Monkey into a tree.

"Wow, thanks for killing my monkey you shitty American." Erman muttered under his breath.

The two boys kept attacking each other's animals in the Danimal Cross game, when it got to the point where they were shouting insults in each other's faces.

"QUIT FUCKING KILLING MY RACOON YOU FAG MASTURBATOR!" Angel screamed.

"THEN QUIT FUCKING TREATING MY MONKEY LIKE SHIT YOU UNCULTURED SWINESHIT!" Erman said back.

Everyone in the store stared at the two boys, arguing over a DS game. The manager finally took the DS's away from the boys and gave them a Gameboy.

"Here, how about you battle each other in this old Pokemon game. Now shut the fuck up you faggots otherwise you're banned from this store." The manager walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

At the food court, David met up with everyone else, panting and sweating.

"Dude what the fuck happened to you?" Logan asked the Australian.

"Stacy happened, now piss off pussy." David snapped.

Anthony, Kane, David, Sammi, and Jakob went looking for a table to sit down at and eat their food. Logan was at the pizzeria buying Autumn some pizza since she was busy buying her own stuff and wanted food for when she was done. As everyone else ate, Sammi got a notification from one of her friends about a post on Masterchan. Because of how bad it was, she escorted herself from the table to see what was up. While checking it out, her enemy, Anthony happened to have been walking by, until he noticed the girl.

"The fuck are you doing you MPD piece of shit?" Anthony asked Sammi.

"Someone told me about this CP thread on masterchan. I'm checking to see if it can be found on the frontweb so I can report it to the FBI." Sammi informed.

"The fuck is a frontweb? Did you invent that shit word?" Anthony asked.

"It's an actual word. The opposite of the deep web." Sammi replied to his question.

"What kind of dumbass would make up a crappy word like that? It doesn't seem to be a commonly used word. I'm sure you invented that word." Anthony snorted.

"Random people say it too. Seriously." Sammi insisted. "Is this really a discussion worth having?"

"Yes. Because you act as if this is a common phrase and it isn't." Anthony stated.

The two eventually stopped their debate of the word 'frontweb' and continued to do what they were previously doing.

Sammi arrived back to the table and began eating lunch along with everyone else. Anthony looked over at Sammi and asked "Who was that you were talking to?"

"He is another Anthony. He hates my guts."

Anthony nodded his head in understanding and continued to eat his burger and fries. Kane reached his arm across the table to grab himself a napkin and accidentally spilt David's coke in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE!" David screamed.

"It was an accident, sorry." Kane apologized.

While Kane tried to clean up the mess with the napkins, he accidentally spilled his own drink and it got on David's lap.

"IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" David shouted even angrier. David then took his bacon and threw it at Kane full force. Kane took his bucket of fried chicken and dumped it on David's head. Then David grabbed Jakob's bucket of fried chicken and dumped it on Kane's head.

Now into an all out food fight, Kane grabbed Anthony's sprite and splashed it on David's face. David grabbed their table and flipped it over shouting "YOU FUCKING NIGGER!" Kane grabbed all the food that fell off the table and threw it at David. Then the two boys grabbed food off random tables and started throwing it at each other. They eventually grabbed ketchup and mustard bottles and squirted the condiments all over each other. This lead to them beating each other up, covered in food. As the boys were throwing mustard covered punches at each other, Logan came back with Autumn, Cole, Lindsay and Autumn's pizza, the four absolutely shocked at what they're seeing.

Logan looked over at Anthony and asked "What the fuck happened?" Anthony explained the story and the four just nodded their head.

David saw the pizza Logan had in his hand and tried to grab it to smear it at Kane. Before he could grab it, Autumn stood in front of Logan with a threatening look on her face.

"MOVE IT PRISSY BITCH!" David hissed.

"Fucking touch my pizza and I will fucking shove your own fucking foot so deep down your throat that it'll come out of your fucking ass." Autumn growled. David, being too angry to care, tried to grab the pizza, until suddenly Autumn grabbed his foot and pinned him to the ground.

"...I'm going to go check on Erman and Angel..." Jakob said.

Jakob walked away from the chaotic situation to Game Stop to check on the Nintendo lovers. He arrived to Game Stop only to see the boys glaring at each other as they play on some old GameBoys. Not questioning the situation, he goes over to the Nintendo section and purchases Danimal Cross: 3. On his way out of the store, Chad looks over at Jakob and his purchased item and gives him a dirty look. Jakob, a little weirded out, pretended he didn't just get a dirty look and continued to walk back to the food court. On his way he meets up with Amina, Sami, and Tyanna, who are on their way to CosmeticPalace to purchase some make up. They say their hellos and he continues walking.

Vroom vroom. He here's a car starting. He looks behind him only to see a crazy Chad behind the wheel chasing after him.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Jakob, absolutely terrified, begins running for his life.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Chad drives, even faster in the Toyota Prius he stole. Jakob, now running even faster as the nintendo freak chases after him. Jakob keeps running and Chad is wrecklessly driving, smashing into a few columns and into a 10 foot water fountain.

Jakob finally made it to the foot court, where the cops have Kane and David restrained to prevent any further fighting.

"HELP! HELP ME! CHAD IS TRYING TO MURDER ME!" Jakob pleads. Chad drove in front of the frantic Jakob, and jumped out of the prius, with a rifle in his hand. He then kicks Jakob in the face, sending him to the ground and pins him, strangling him.

"Die. Die. DIE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE GIVE ME THAT GAME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEED THEM TO MY PET RACCOONS!"

"H-Help m-mee..." Jakob choked out. The cops ran to Jakob's rescue. They grabbed Chad's rifle and pointed it at the back of his scraggily head.

"Let go of the boy or we shoot." They threatened the nintendo lover. Chad kept strangling Jakob. Almost about to pass out, one of the cops send a kick to Chad's throat, knocking him out unconcious. Jakob lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath, Sammi, resting his head on her lap.

"Thanks to you kid, we finally can arrest this psycho path. He's been on our Wanted list for a year now. He's been chasing and murdering a bunch of kids with nintendo games. Here's a donut for your brave deed, treat's on me." The cops helped lift Jakob to stand brought him over to the nearest donut shop to buy him more donuts.

All the remaining people came back, only to see an unconcious Chad and food everywhere. Heather ran over to David to help clean him off and Ben stood there wide-eyed at the horendous site.

"What... What the fuck did we miss...? Andrew asked, almost speechless.

"We'll explain when we get back to the mansion." Anthony said.

* * *

Autumn smiled, chuckling a little at her friends, but a few moments later, she remembered what she had forgotten before, and the main reason why the twenty-five had even drove over to the eBay mall; the battle between the Sociautism Nekrophilians! The young cosplayer gasped,

"Huh? Autumn, what's wrong...?" Andrew's head pivoted over to Autumn, who's pupils had shrunken in horror by the time his gaze met Autumn's eyes.

Autumn began to stutter a little. "T-t-the... the Sociautism... Nekrophilians...". Just as Autumn's sentence finally came out of her mouth, she heard the two automatic doors at the front of the eBay mall jolt open, like the customers had no patience to wait for the automatic doors to open themselves.

Everyone stopped their relaxing moment and their heads jolted towards the door. The horrendous fear turned into a reality as the twenty-five stared in shock, for their worst nightmares had just walked in.

It was horrible, a mob of what looked to be twenty-two furries had ran to the center of the store in their normal SN uniform, which consisted of nothing but cat ears, a cat tail, and a bib.

Eventually after giving everyone a death stare, one of the Sociautism Nekrophilians turned around and spoke to the other students. "Alright SN, let's ruin these people's lives! EVERY NEKO REPORT TO THEIR WORK STATIONS!" SN Furry #1 shouted, raising a fist- err... _paw_ up in the air.

"NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN!" every furry cheered, jumping up and down.

"I don't think so, pussies!" Kane shouted from afar, throwing a Sprite can at one of the furries. "LEEDLELEEDLELEEDLE LEE!" Kane roared, tearing off his new shirt to reveal his abs.

Dammit, it's the students from 3DSPlaza School for Faggots!" SN Furry #16 meowed weakly as the twenty-five ran over to them. All of the Sociautism Nekrophilians unsheathed their claws, getting into battle position.

"This is for fucking up my cosplay, you stupid nekos!" Autumn yelled, taking off her Aoba headphones while running, grabbing it by the plug and lassoing it, getting ready to hit one of the furries.

One of the furries snickered. "Alright, let the roleplay begin!"

* * *

It was hopeless. The Sociautism Nekrophilians were surprisingly strong despite their, literal, pussy-like appearances. Just halfway through the fight, almost everyone's faces were clawed. Luckily Sarina managed to use her spiky-tipped bra to tear the flesh out of one, but very rarely did one take a fall. Stacy tried stabbing them, but all of them were too quick. Even Jagger sacrificed his Adidas to shove it up one's ass. Though no matter how hard they fought, more damage was taken on them than the furries.

 _Huff... huff... huff..._ "Damn, not even this stale bread from the food court damaged them..." Heather huffed, sitting down to tie her shoe, taking a bite out some normal bread.

"N-... no...! Let's try again... we need to... *cough* teach them justice!" Erman tiredly rose his fist up. Everyone got back up on their feet and prepared for an attack, even though the furries were given their undivided attention.

"Erman... what makes this time different?" Anthony turned his head over to Erman.

Erman sighed. "Nothing... but we still have to try... alright, now... run!"

Everyone ran over to the Sociautism Nekrophilians, not really knowing why they were doing it, since they were most likely going to get defeated anyways, but they still had hope...

3...!

"GET A LIFE, FAGGOTS," Lindsay shouted, ripping off her clothes revealing a skimpy Cutie Honey costume.

"Bring it, twelvie."

2...!

"Alright guys..." Erman looked behind to see how everyone was doing.

1...!

 _GONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! GONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! GONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Right as it reached one and the furries were about to defend themselves, they heard a gong. They looked over at one of the grandfather clocks and noticed that it was 5:00pm.

"Ooooh~" SN Furry #1 smiled obliviously. He turned around to face his 'army'. "Guys, it's bath time!"

"Bath time, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" the furries meowed, sitting down and licking themselves despite being humans.

There was an awkward silence, as only the sound of customers' footsteps and the sound of licking were heard. After a few seconds, Eric had an idea.

"Guys!" Eric whispered, receiving everyone's attention. "We can attack them! Everyone grab your weapons!"

Everyone grabbed their weapons, looked over at Eric for the signal, and when he gave a thumbs up, the twenty-five ran straight for the furries and threw them out of the mall window, all happy that they were going to the hospital. After Kane through the last three out of the window, there was a second awkward silence.

...

"Well that was easy," Autumn shrugged. Everyone grabbed their bags and departed from the store, completely ignoring the mess they had made.

* * *

Everyone finished their shopping and finally went back to the mansion. Everyone who was at the food court at the time had explained the chaotic situation. Jagger stopped kissing his shoes and looked up at the group of plazians lying on the couch.

"So... is Chad dead or no?" The dog asked.

Everyone shook their head and facepalmed at the question, for it was obvious he wasn't listening to the full story.

Tyanna scanned the room and noticed Heather and David were missing.

"Where did Heather and David go?" Asked Tyanna. Everyone shrugged until you suddenly heard loud moanings coming from upstairs.

"Found them." Logan and Ben simultaniously answered.

Everyone laughed and turned on the TV to watch a horror movie that Isaac had recommended they watch when they get home. There they ended their chaotic day and went to sleep.

* * *

Welp, sorry that this chapter took a _really_ long time to get done. From helping my friend move in to our neighborhood, to having difficulties with my laptop, as well as being busy with more personal things, it was hard to get it finished on time. However, special thanks to my friend Autumn for typing the rest out for me (she's a better writer than me ;3;). I promise you that the next chapter will come out soon, so stay tuned! Again, thank you for helping me, Autumn. =w=


	10. Chapter 10 - Chaos is a Personality, FML

Last time, it looked to be just another average day for the twenty-five Plazians on summer vacation. Already finishing what they usually do when they're bored, the sighed and sat on the couch, only to glare at the clock on the wall above the television waiting for the day to be over. However, it didn't turn out to be another ordinary day, for Autumn came crashing into the main room asking if they all liked her Aoba Seragaki cosplay she bought at the eBay mall. However, when Kishy points out that her headphones fell on the ground, she picks them up only for her whole cosplay to tear apart. Autumn was pissed off, for this wasn't the only time the Sociautism Nekrophilians had played a trick on their rival school. Everyone realized that their rival school had crossed the line with their stupid and childish games, so they all agree on driving to the eBay mall and giving the furries a piece of their mind. However, Ben remembers that Sociautism Nekrophila had a shorter summer vacation than them, so they all had to pass away the time until 3:00pm at the eBay mall, and let's just say, when they all split up, things got _really_ crazy and hilarious.

* * *

Jakob, Sammi, Lindsay, Isaac, Kishy, Andrew, Autumn, Eric, Jack, Cole, Spencer, Heather, Amina, Erman, Jagger, Stacy, and Ben all waited in the party room of ArcadeGames at 7:30pm waiting for the other eight Plazians to arrive. Luckily they were all extremely early, for the party wasn't until 8:00pm. It was Ben's birthday and he had chosen ArcadeGames rather than going back to Laserdildo, which Isaac had demanded for Angel's party. However this time, everyone knew not to let Isaac chose the location for a birthday party ever again, remembering the huge power outage a few weeks back. Ben was getting anxious, hoping that the others would hurry the hell up.

From the kitchen, Lindsay and Heather entered, carrying a large tray of cookies that Lindsay had offered to make for the occasion. The two girls set the tray on the large feast table in the middle of the room and announced that the cookies have been served. Everyone except Cole, who had been busy reading the Black Butler manga on the beanbag, came to have a taste after a few seconds.

After a few seconds after everyone had retrieved and took a bite of their cookies, the loud talking faded away for a few seconds right before going back to its loud original state. However, this time it sounded somewhat different, and a little strange in a way. Cole was too distracted to notice, though. At least, until Amina walked over to him.

"Heh, yo Cole, my man, wanna have sum of dese cookiezzzzz?" Ben slurred, laughing a laugh only a douchebag would make, holding a cookie in one hand.

Cole set his manga on his lap and looked up at Ben, giving him a distant look. He observed Ben's strange behavior, comparing it to his normal boring yet intelligent persona.

 _Wait... did Ben just not enunciate 3/4 of his sentence...? And laugh like a total douchebag?_ Cole thought, starting to hesitate on grabbing the cookie.

Normally, given Ben's education, he would have actually made more sense. Also, Ben would have presented the cookie on a plate due to his well known hatred of germs after the incident with Isaac, Kane, and a dirty beer bottle.

Cole sheepishly and slowly took the cookie out of Ben's hand. Just assuming Ben was just excited about turning sixteen, he went ahead, but just as Cole was about to take a bite, he caught a disgusting whiff of what he was about to eat. Jerking his head back, he threw up in the garbage bin next to him, which was halfway filled with cum-filled tissues either from Isaac or Spencer.

"Um, no thanks... _Ben_... this smells like dog shit, and I'm not even exaggerating," Cole coughed, throwing the cookie at Ben's face. Ben's expression darkened after a few awkward seconds.

"Naw naw naw, nigga, we ain't doing it dat way, yo..." Ben growled, slamming his open hand into his fist to create a popping sound. Ben cupped his left hand over the fist and cracked the knuckles, preparing to hurt Cole.

"OH SHIT," Cole's eyes widen. Ben chased Cole around the party room, occasionally knocking things over. After a few minutes on then run, Cole began to get tired, so he decided to bring this chase into the hallway. Ben still chased him, shouting explicit phrases to try and scare him. It lasted a while, until Cole finally lost the new douchebag Ben in the kitchen, hastily locking the doors behind him so Ben wouldn't be able to get in. After that little test, Cole's suspicions were pretty much confirmed. Though there were a few more questions he had...

* * *

"GUYS, so like do you wanna see this hilarious YouTube video to pass by the time until Sarina and Kane get back here with the refreshments, games, and of course, Ben's birthday cake? It's like really really funny and we have nothing else to do. OOH I KNOW, we can all share YouTube videos while we wait, it will be like show and tell except less limited and no fat teacher to ask us a bunch of questions!"

Autumn rambled on and on about show and tell and how funny the video was going to be. She and Heather, whom she had started hanging out with for some reason after eating her cookies, were going to share a funny cringe compilation.

"Ugh get it ON with already," Amina groaned, wishing the day away. The late Plazians walked closer to the center of the party room to watch the videos everyone had to share until the party could officially start. Autumn rolled her eyes and asked Heather to turn it on. Heather nodded at what looked to be her new friend, and turned on the video on the laptop, which projected on the smart board.

On one of the short cringe videos, was one about weeaboos and how stupid they are, as well as how they stereotypically act, and that was also when Cole and some of the others who didn't get a personality switch noticed that Ben wasn't the only one acting different, when he thought he heard Autumn mutter to Heather 'ugh anime is for idiots, who watches that shit'.

As the video reached it's end, that was when Andrew, Cole, Lindsay, Jakob, Logan, Anthony (McCole), and Tyanna all noticed a difference in their friends. When they looked over to see everyone's reactions on the video, those reactions weren't quite the ones they expected.

Stacy was giggling politely, cupping one hand over his mouth so the laughs wouldn't annoy anybody, Jack remained perfectly quiet and unamused, Eric rolled his eyes and thought it was stupid, Benjamin was of course laughing his ass off, getting annoyed by the ones making fun off furries as well as Angel, Erman was only laughing and the furry ones since he now hated furries, Amina was calling it stupid and ranking herself as superior to everyone else, and David and Jagger were complimenting everyone, being awfully polite. Meanwhile, Kishy and Isaac were laughing so hard to the point of big heavy tears. Everything seemed so wrong with this to the others.

The ones who didn't change all looked at each other quite puzzled. Jakob was the first person to speak up. "...is it just me or is everybody acting crazy as fuck?"

Tyanna looked confused as well and looked over at Jakob after scanning everyone else's behavior. "Hm, I noticed these changes too. I wonder what's gotten into them... oh!" Tyanna looked over at Kishy and Isaac, who were now currently bickering. "Those too seem normal to me, it's like they didn't change at all."

Everyone unaffected looked over at Kishy and Isaac in unison, nodding their heads.

"No, they aren't normal. They did change... o3o" Anthony told the others. "Listen to their conversa- err... argument closely."

The seven unaffected Plazians, minus Andrew who was getting some water, leaned in without being noticed to listen.

"...hell naw, Isaac, dat's stupid as fuk yo! What kinda idiot watch streight porn? I mean fo realzies, how is a peen-peen goin into a pu$$y hot? Now gay porn, dat's the shit yo," Kishy defended herself, hugging her yaoi manga.

Isaac groaned, facepalming. He looked up at "Kishy" and began his side. "Kishy, I hate to break it to you, but it's just not normal to be a homosexual, or even watch anything revolving around it. You lack intelligence if you actually believe that being a homosexual is normal."

Andrew was about to walk back over to the other unaffected Plazians with his water bottle, but he got slower and slower as he observed his two friends' argument. It seemed that Kishy was acting worse than Ben and fending homosexuality and anime, while Isaac was acting like how the normal Kishy would and pointing out how stupid anime is and how homosexuality is evil.

"Alright," Andrew said, dropping his cup of water on purpose. "First Ben, now you too, I'm leaving, this is just... too damn weird for me," Andrew sighed, exiting the party room to go play some arcade games downstairs.

Kishy looked over at Andrew, who she saw about to leave the party. She quickly got up and ran over to Andrew. "Yo Andrew, I'm gladizzle yo here, nigga cum enjo' da partyyyyy ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~"

"Um... Kishy, what's wrong with you?" Andrew cringed, having known Kishy the longest.

"God yo can be so fukin cereal all da time yo, cum live a lil', here I ate a hole fity box o' chacolates wana try sum!" Kishy laughed a laugh of a drunk guy, pushing Andrew back into the room.

"Oh jeez."

"Kish," Angel grunted from behind with a long sigh, "try being a better rolemodel to Andrew. Also try eating healthier too. Haven't you heard the saying 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'?" Angel sighed, handing Kishy a toothbrush and an apple.

Then Amina spoke up from behind. "God dammit you stupid ass Mexican, you ruined the phrase. It's supposed to be 'three Ks a day keeps the minorities away', not that stupid apple thing. No wonder why Americans only use you guys for mowing lawns," Amina abruptly slapped the apple and toothbrush out of Angel's hand and walked away.

Just then, Cole slammed the door of the kitchen a second time to observe the source of the other sixteen's strange behavior. He was holding an empty bottle in his hand and his right eye was twitching rapidly. The animanga fan approached the six who weren't affected by the strange personality change.

"We have a big problem in here."

Tyanna looked over at Sammi who was googling all of the newest trends to follow on her iPhone 6+ and Skyping her 'friends' from school, who were actually just popular girls who were happy that Sammi was finally doing the mainstream things rather than reading Homestuck. Right beside the now stereotypical popular girl, was Ben attempting to pull a prank on her.

"Clearly," Tyanna sheepishly laughed a little, followed by a chuckle from Lindsay and Anthony McCole.

* * *

Soon, it was pushing on 8:15pm and the normal Plazians gathered around the table in the kitchen that Cole was previously using to hide from Ben, who was still trying to rape him, while the 'crazed' Plazians were in the party room doing whatever was in their now different mindsets.

Also, Sarina and Kane finally arrived and started up the games, thinking everything was just normal. Luckily the party only started fifteen minutes late. However, Sarina noticed the strange personalities everyone had somehow gained between the past two hours and now. Shrugging it off, Kane and Sarina started up the games and told everyone that they would be setting up the refreshments... at least until they saw the other seven and asked what they were doing. Cole then explained to the two that they had indeed became the opposite of themselves and they joined in as well.

"Sooooooooo... what's up...? Why am I getting a death stare?" Lindsay looked curiously over at Cole who was giving her a slight glare.

"Listen Lindsay, and others..." Cole clearing his throat, closing his eyes and looked away from Lindsay to view the expressions on everyone else's faces. "I found out the source of the personality changes. It turns out that the reason most of our friends are acting this way is because of the cookies..."

Just as Cole emphasized on the word 'cookies', Anthony, Andrew, Cole, Jakob, Tyanna, Sarina, Kane, and Logan glared over at Lindsay, who tried to hide under the table.

"Dammit, Lindsay," Jakob groaned as Sammi was banging on the doors of the kitchen asking everyone for their opinions on her 'new look'.

"Okay... so what did the cookies have in it?" Logan turned away from Lindsay to ask Cole.

Cole took a deep breath and looked down at the bottle in his hand. "I discovered something weird about the cookies when I observed it more closely, of course with a clothespin on my nose to distract me from that god awful stench... anyways, I took a closer look and apparently, the last dumbass who held a party in here _melted_ a DVD disc of some kind and made it into some kind of drink... though in a disc, there would obviously be some kind of hazard of eating it, so I examined this 'drink' closer and it has some kind of rare venom that changes behavior. Kind of like a more serious equivalent of being drunk..."

Kane stared at the bottle with the melted, liquefied DVD. "Wow what an idiot..." Kane looked back up at Cole, "so... you're saying that Lindsay accidentally used this as a form of batter?"

"Yes... but if you actually paid _attention_..." Cole turned the bottle around and on the back, read 'Bottle of Smash', "you can _clearly_ see that this isn't batter. And don't you use the color as an excuse."

"O-oh..." Lindsay picked up the bottle from Cole's hand, "hm... the hell is 'Bottle of Smash'...?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the 3DSPlaza Jail.

"FUCK OW OW OW THAT HURTS," Chad screamed, as the officer held up his whip and lashed it right into a bunch of Smash Bros Brawl discs, breaking each and every one of them.

"Yea you don't like that, do you bitch?" the officer taunted.

A tear in the shape of Mario's head rolled down Chad's cheek. "Ah ha oww... this reminds me of the time me and my niggas held a Smash party down at the arcade and we made that bottle of smash to enhance our skills back in Melee..."

* * *

"I don't know, Lindsay. We may never know," Logan replied, looking at the strange bottle as well.

Tyanna looked at the bottle and remembered what Cole said. "Is there any way we can twart the venom's spread?" Tyanna asked, hoping she could get her friends back.

Cole crossed his arms and pondered for a few seconds. "Hm... well, the venom's type is neutralized by alcohol, but how are we going to get tha-"

 _Clank!_ Sarina interrupted Cole by reaching into her purse and slamming a bottle of liquor on the kitchen table while still maintaining a formal and dignified face.

The other eight stared in shock.

"Sarina, are those..." Logan muttered.

"Sarina, what the hell?" Cole shrieked as he looked back and forth between Sarina and the bottle of liquor directly in front of her.

Sarina rubbed the back of her head. "Well... do you guys know the saying 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'? It was _really_ true this time... let's just say... the alcohol _followed_ me home..." Sarina grinned a little bit.

It took a few seconds until Cole shook his head. "Um... anyways... I'm not sure what would happen if someone drinks this... all I know is that liquor can reaaaaaaaaaally help weaken it..."

"...we should try it one one person first and see what happens before drugging everyone else. I vote that we try it on Kishy first" Tyanna suggested. Andrew suddenly turned to glare at the peppy girl and she visibly flinched. "I... I mean Isaac."

Lindsay pondered for a few seconds. "We we really _need_ to revert the effects of the venom? I mean, this is a pretty interesting change, don't you think? And plus, some changes might be the best and we don't know it. Maybe they just need to get us-" just then, everyone heard a loud roar of a human and a glass being smash into the wall.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY SPIC!" came Amina's voice as another glass was broken.

"Amina! It's not nice to be raci-" just then, Amina forced herself around and chucked two glasses at David and Jagger, who flinched and ran back.

"...you were saying...?" Tyanna mockingly asked Logan.

"Um... yeah..." Logan nervously agreed.

* * *

"...Amina?" Kane shouted, hiding the bottle of liquor behind his back so the others don't see it.

"WHAT, I'M BUSY TRYING TO GET THIS STUPID MEXICAN TO MOW MY LAWN," Amina growled in an annoyed voice.

"Yo, get over here for a sec!" Kane shouted.

Amina was hesitant until she groaned. "Ugh, fine. Hurry the fuck up, chicken eater."

Kane was taken aback by this, but he still poured some liquor into a small glass cup for the formerly elegant girl. He quickly hid the bottle once again and when Amina came, he offered her the cup.

"...the hell is this?" Amina asked rudely.

"Drink it. It's uhh... good for you," Kane replied, quickly glancing away. Kane hated to lie, but he knew this was for the best.

"Ew no this smells like an Indian," Amina jerked her head back.

Just as Amina finished her sentence, he grabbed Amina and pinched her nose, quickly pouring the alcohol into her mouth so number one, she wouldn't die, and number two, so she wouldn't run away. Amina's mouth was filled with liquor, so she couldn't even open a tiny part of it with Kane shutting her mouth. Amina had no choice but to swallow, but the moment she did, she muttered the words 'stupid... negro' before fainting.

"...whoops..." Kane slowly backed away.

Tyanna bent over and shook one of her best friends awake. "Amina...?" Tyanna asked in her sweet voice.

Amina sooned snapped awake. She looked over at Tyanna and then at Kane, who was busy dealing with Sami and Angel.

"Ty.. anna yo... um what hap- *vomits* what... happened?" Amina's voice was _really_ slurred.

 _Uh oh... I guess Kane gave her a bit too much..._ Tyanna thought, helping Amina over to the red couch below the big painting on the wall and next to the goldfish.

Amina threw up a tiny bit again. "I... I feel ggggREAAAAAT..." she looked unsteady when she got back up on her feet. "Now I'mma... I'mma go see Lindsay..." Amina smiled at Tyanna, walking away, looking like she was about to trip every so often.

Sarina watched as Amina walked passed her into the kitchen to go see Lindsay and sat back down on the beanbag chair to open a bottle of liquor for herself, receiving various stares from everyone else, including the affected Plazians. "Huh?"

"Sarina..." Cole turned from Amina to Sarina, who was still bluntly drinking her liquor. "It seems that while you did force Amina to stop her racist ego, you caused her to go drunk. So basically, you didn't help at al-"

Sarina took another swig.

"Omfg," Cole grabbed the bottle from Sarina's hand.

Just then, the normal Plazians heard very loud laughter from the corner of the room.

"That was... *cough* Amina and Angel. I think they took another cook- cookie..." Sami coughed lying on the couch. Sami did not want another cookie. Luckily she wasn't as affected due to her age and height.

Logan sighed. "We have no choice. Everyone, take a cup, fill it to the top with Sarina's... _drink_ , and force our affected friends to drink it. I feel bad about doing this... but being drunk is better than being a total assface, right? Andrew, go give and if you have to, force Kishy and Isaac to drink the liquor."

"Got it..." Andrew nodded, walking over to Sarina's bag and taking the already open bottle of liquor, pouring some into both cups.

"What about Amina and Angel?" Sarina rose her index finger up and began, "they're already kind of... well... drunk."

"...meh, give her more," Cole shrugged, turning back around.

The normal Plazians each took a full cup and filled it to Cole's liking. They then headed over towards the affected Plazians and began to drug them.

Logan's first approach was Eric, who was busy reblogging things from Tumblr. He hesitated a little, as he would honestly wonder if Eric's new persona would be scarring. But he decided that if _all_ of his friends had to return back to normal, so would he.

"Hey Eric," Logan said when he came close enough. Eric was lying on the ground checking his Tumblr on his Mac.

"OMFG SHUT UP AND QUIT HARASSING ME," Eric cried out in a gay accent, pepperspraying Logan's eyes.

"OW?! Jeez, what's with you? Here, drink this," Logan shook his head and bent over, offering Eric a cup.

Eric scoffed. "UGH LOOK AT YOU!" Eric slapped Logan. "God I hate it when men like you try to drug women ugh god damn brb posting a rant on men~"

Logan sighed, picking up a needle. _Sorry about this, but ew wtf Eric._ Logan thought, picking up the needle and injecting it into Eric's mouth.

"Dhdjhfejhrehjdjvfdkhjfvdnhfbdjjbjdkjf," Eric slurred, falling asleep on his keyboard. A tiny bit afraid, Logan walked over to the unconscious Eric to check his pulse. Luckily he was still breathing.

* * *

At that same time, Andrew approached Isaac and Kishy, who were still bickering, but now about Tumblr. The arguments were the same as all of the others when they were both their normal selves... except... coming from the opposite person. Kishy's face lit up when she noticed Andrew approach them and ran up to him.

"Hahaha, yo 'drew, ain't Tumblr the shit?" Kishy laughed in a drunken fashion, offering him a high five.

Andrew groaned, ignoring Kishy. At first, he actually thought maybe Kishy's new personality was going to be a great change, but after a while Kishy really started to get on everyone's nerves. He looked at his best friend and handed her one of the cups.

"Drink this now," Andrew demanded the girl, pointing at the cup of liquor which was now in Kishy's hand.

Kishy was hesitant before she held the cup to her nose and caught a whiff. She then scrunched up her nose and jerked her head back. "Ew 'drew wtf yo dis smell like total shit!"

Then Isaac spoke up, looking up from his book on Canadian culture. "Kishy, did you even attend school? The proper way to phrase your sentence is 'ew, Andrew, what is this horrible stench. It smells like feces'. You need to learn that if you overuse explicit terms, it will appear to others as if you have a basic vocabul-"

Just then, Isaac was cut off by Andrew forcing him to drink the liquor. Since Isaac was in shock and did not want to die, he gulped up the whole cup of liquor and instantly passed out.

Andrew then poured another cup and turned back to Kishy, who was terrified of the drink since she thought Isaac had died. "Here, drink up, Kishy. It's for your own good."

Kishy looked up from Isaac to Andrew. "No way, killin' people ain't cool yo."

 _Hm... at least this personality makes Kishy pretty damn stupid, so most likely she'll be gullible..._ Andrew thought. He sighed and hoped for the best, quickly thinking up a lie. "But Kishy, this drink will make you party harder and get a lot of bitches."

"Bitches?! WOAH MAN, I GOTTA TRY DIS."

Kishy was also gender confused in this personality.

After Kishy fell onto the floor next to Isaac's body, Isaac spoke up in a rather slurred voice.

"Hngh..." Isaac looked up next to Kishy. "H-hey, hipster..."

"What?" Kishy replied in her normal, yet slurred, tone of voice.

Isaac laughed a little. "Heheh, you're stupid."

"Shut up," Kishy groaned.

Andrew smiled. _That's better._ Andrew thought as he steadily headed to return the empty cups into the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Cole stood in the center of the main room in the party room, looking at all of his friends, smiling. He still had half of the liquor bottle full, and he was trying to see if there was anyone who was acting different personality wise. So far, no one seemed to need the additional doses. Amina, who had two separate doses of the venom infested cookies… appeared incredibly drunk. Apparently, Kane gave her _waaaaay_ more to drink even after she had her original personality back.

All of the abnormal Plazians were back to normal, albeit being drunk. Sarina was in the corner back in the beanbag chair after giving Ben his dose. The girl then resumed to drinking whatever left was in her liquor bottle. The others were scattered, resuming Ben's sixteenth birthday party by doing whatever they thought was fun in their different and unique, yet crazy minds. Then Andrew took a close look at everyone and noticed something... odd.

Everyone who was drunk were playing their own mindless and crazy games, but they were acting quite strange again. This time, they weren't acting completely different from their personalities, but rather very very drunk. Andrew then looked over at his friends who didn't eat the 'spiked' cookies.

Then the intelligent college boy saw the problem.

Andrew quickly looked over at Sarina, who was giving away bottles and bottles of liquor to everyone, including Kishy! After giving Sami a bottle of liquor and there was nobody else in line, Sarina noticed Andrew and rose up her own bottle of liquor as a salute and an offer. After sighing once more, Andrew walked over to Sarina.

"Hey Andrew, want a bottle? Everyone else got one and are having a blast," Sarina smiled, slurring her voice. Apparently, she was drunk as well, but still pretty stable. However, Andrew had overheard her saying that she wouldn't leave the party sober.

Andrew hesitated, scanning the room to see if anyone else was sober. He was the only one. Andrew groaned. There would be no way to fix this problem, and he couldn't just leave everyone. However, if something were to happen, he would be blamed for it. There would only be one thing for him to do.

"Well? I don't have all day, there's a party in front of us I plan to attend to!" Sarina smiled, grabbing the last liquor bottle from her bag, holding it up for Andrew.

...

Andrew smiled, reaching his hand out for the bottle. "Pass that thing over here, Sarina."

* * *

Well, that was a weird way to end a chapter... xD Anyways, I hope you liked it. I will try and get back on track with these since summer is almost over. Um... remember to do your summer work. .3.


	11. Chapter 11 - Chaos is Over 111!

Last time, it was Ben's sixteenth birthday party hosted at ArcadeGames and all of the Plazians in the mansion are invited! However, things take a u-turn after Lindsay accidentally mistakes a strange substance for her cookie batter during the making of her cookies for the party, causing most of his friends, including himself, to be affected and change personalities. Anthony, Andrew, Cole, Jakob, Lindsay, Tyanna, and Logan start to notice the personality changes after Autumn, who is also one of the affected ones, shows everyone a funny cringe compilation video to pass by the time until the party actually starts. Cole leaves the room to try and find a way to twart the venom's effects, leaving the other six normal Plazians in the party room. After the six observe their affected friends' new personalities, Cole finds out what was in the substance used in the cookies and calls the six Plazians to the kitchen. After explaining that the 'batter' was actually a bunch of Super Smash Bros. discs smashed up and blended into a drink, in courtesy of Chad, Cole informs everyone that the only way to reverse the venom's affects is with alcohol. Coincidentally, Kane and Sarina come in after buying all of the party games and refreshments and Cole explains to them. Out of the blue, it is revealed that Sarina actually carries around a gym bag full of liquor bottles and the nine give it to the affected Plazians, however, it made them e _xtremely_ drunk and some more craziness occurs.

* * *

It was 12:34pm and the group of twenty-five had just came back to their summer mansion after a nice lunch at Wendy's. It was quite a normal day, but this time they actually had stuff to do to pass the time away. After changing back into their pajamas, for they wouldn't be going anywhere else that day, in their rooms, they sat down in the kitchen to finish up any left overs.

"Ah, that was a hectic morning," Jakob sighed, falling back into his seat at the end of the table, flipping on his tablet to watch some Twitch Plays Pokemon.

Tyanna laughed and agreed with Jakob. "Yeah, but at least we finally got to do this without Chad barging in and trying to kill everyone," she giggled, walking over to the ice chest to grab everyone a can of their favorite sodas.

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table to check all of their social media accounts before doing anything else, so it was pretty silent in the mansion. The only sounds you could hear were tapping, Google mapping, and Spencer fapping. That was until the mansion's kitchen phone rang.

"I'll get it," Kane offered after a few more rings. He set his Samsung phone down, for he had just finished checking , and headed over to the kitchen phone next to the pantry.

Just as Kane took a glance at the Caller ID, his face lit up with joy and after checking again, he didn't hesitate to pick up the phone and answer.

"HEY, MAH NIGGA!" Kane shouted happily, for he had not seen this person in a long time. Tyanna, David, Jagger, Sammi, Erman, Logan, Autumn, and Amina heard the shouting and looked up from their phones or tablets and then over at Kane. None of them had ever saw Kane this happy before, so they decided to eavesdrop.

Out of the phone's speakers came a chuckle. "Yo yo yo Kane, you haven't changed a bit! Whazzup nigga?"

Kane then proceeded to tell this person all about how his summer was going and all of the crazy adventures he had done with his friends. After talking about Ben's birthday and what happened, as well as finishing up with what had happened that day at lunch, he waited for a response.

"Haha, wow dayum sounds great yoyoyo fo shizzle. I see you be gettin' along with the white keeds. Say, I was just at a strip club in your state and I thought to mahself 'hey maybe that black hunk would like a visit frum me' so, I decided that I'd visit you. And u can't say naw 'cuz I'm already halfway dere."

Kane snorted. "Pfft, why would I ever say no to you?" Kane laughed. "Of course you can visit my friends and I!..." Kane then paused. "Wait, how did you even know the summer mansion's address?"

"Dey don't call it black magic fo nothin' Kane. Now, I'll be there at around 1:15. Bye grandson."

"A'iight, bye Grandpa Kane III," Kane concluded the call, setting the phone back down and hanging up. A few seconds after hanging up, a large grin emitted from the teenager's face.

"Hey Kane, who was that?" Amina asked as Kane walked back over to the table, happy to see Kane happy and smiling.

"Yeah, but if there is one thing I do know, is that this guy is _extremely_ black," Logan nodded, only knowing that. Tyanna nudged Logan slightly and teasingly in the elbow.

Kane laughed a little. "Haha, yeah... my grandpa always did have that kind of accent. But anyways, yes that was my grandpa, Grandpa Kane the third, and he's coming to visit me at around 1:15pm. I'll also introduce him to you guys briefly. He's only staying for a night so I want to spend as much time with him as I can before he heads back to his state down south."

"Sounds like you have a close bond with him," Lindsay smiled mischievously. It took Kane a few seconds before he realized what the twelve year-old girl had meant.

"... oh god stfu Lindsay," Kane shook his head at Lindsay's dirty mind.

"Wait, if he is staying overnight, where is he going to sleep? Definitely not in the girls room, we know that, but isn't the boys room filled already?" Kishy pointed out the cons of the visit.

Ben pondered for a few seconds, rubbing his chin. "Hm... well, I'm sure he can sleep on the couch in the main room. I mean, it _is_ only one night."

"Yeah, that's a good idea I guess. Plus, we have tons of spare blankets in the girls room he could use. And pillows, too," Amina remembered the closet full of spare bed supplies in their room.

"Wait, Kane, is your grandpa one of... _those_ grandpas?" Sammi's tone of voice got quieter after highlighting on the word 'those'. Kane as well as everyone else got confused at looked at Sammi curiously.

"Um... what do you mean, Sam?" Kane asked.

"I _mean_ , is your grandpa one of those crazy black grandpas who criticize every single action a white person does? For example, if there's not enough room in a bed and they make your grandpa sleep in a shitty air mattress, will he go crazy and start nagging everyone in the bed about Martin Luther King's speech, or what Abraham Lincoln did, assuming that the white people were being racist?"

Once Sammi finished that, Kane's eyes widened briefly before restoring back to normal. "Um... I really don't know... but if there's one thing I do know, is that I'm not calling this off! J-just act normal around him..." Kane gulped. When everyone noticed that Kane obviously _didn't_ have things under control, they got nervous too.

"But that's not where it gets worse..." Sammi began once more.

"Oh jeez," Jakob rolled his eyes. However, deep inside, Jakob was also kind of nervous.

Sammi ignored Jakob's comment and started her story. "One time, I was at a sleepover with a couple of girls from our school, Meia Little, Lily Woods, Brittany Rawr, and Kayla Foreverluv... and... LaQueefa Jones... things were going well, until we played musical chairs with the soundtrack from Star Trek... LaQueefa got out and she went MAD... she called her mother, Sharkiesha, on her watermelon phone and it seemed like just mere seconds before Sharkiesha busted through the door. LaQueefa groaned about how we were being 'racist', and well... let's just say that a lot of blood was lost."

After Sammi finished her story, she looked around the room and everyone's faces expressed nervousness, even Kishy and Andrew's, as well as Kane.

Cole gulped. "E-erm... how about we just act as nice as we can near Kane's grandpa... ..."

"Indeed..." Ben agreed with Cole, trying to look as calm as possible. "H-how about we just treat him like he's superior to us...?"

Sammi chuckled. "Tch, ooooooooooooh, _that's_ a bad idea, Benny..."

* * *

Sammi then proceeded to tell the twenty-four about bad experiences she had with violent and accusing black people in her day. By the time Kane's grandpa rang their front doorbell, everyone was terrified and nervous that Kane's grandpa might try to kill them.

"U-um... who wants to welcome Kane's grandpa in...? ." Andrew's shuddered, his voice showing signs of being scared. His physical behavior didn't really help improve his image much.

"I, uh... I have to go take a shit hold on," David scurried out of the room.

"...oh, I hear a squirrel outside!" Jagger tried to think up an excuse, fast.

"Kane's grandpa is outside," Lindsay reminded him.

"...aw man, the squirrel went away," Jagger tried to lie again.

Kane groaned at everyone's behaviors. "Come on, guys, my grandpa is mellow, he won't care. Just act normal, it'll be fine." As Kane said that, he got up from his seat at the table once again, with everyone else following behind him.

Just as Kane was in the main room and his hand almost reached the door, he hesitated for a second before turning around and looking at the twenty-four. "Now then, you guys better not fuck this up for me, okay? _All_ black people are going to get somewhat mad if you act racist around them. Promise me not to screw this up?"

Spencer spoke up. "We won't, god damn relax Kane."

"Yeah, I mean this IS your family. We'll be calm," Heather nodded to Kane with a serious look in her eyes.

Kane just stared at everyone, looking slowly back and forth to make sure everyone was in total control of themselves. He snapped out of his slowness when his grandpa shouted 'nigga I don't got all day, the police are gon' find me some day or another', so Kane shook his head, turned around, grabbed the handle of the door, and opened it.

Standing on the front porch was a short old black man with messy gray hair, a lazy eye, a green sweater, khakis, black dress shoes, and a cane to help him walk. If you looked closely, you could also notice that he was bearing two hearing aids.

"Kane, mah boy!" Kane's grandpa smiled, walking slowly over to his grandson to hug him. After doing a weird handshake, Kane's grandpa thought he saw other people so he looked over Kane's shoulder and groaned a little. He whispered into Kane's ear, "Kane... what are you doin' living with a bunch of crackers?" he snapped.

"Wait, Grandpa, what's wrong with that, didn't you hear me over the phone.." Kane had a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Nigga I thought you was joking!" Grandpa hissed.

Kane sighed. "Ugh, you're always like this. Just give them a chance, okay? It's been a while since I've seen you!" Kane whispered, looking behind him, hoping that his friends didn't hear any of that.

Grandpa hesitated before sighing and replying. "Alright, fine... but if any of them show any signs of racism... there will be trouble..."

 _Fuck, now I know what Sam was talking about..._ Kane had a worrying thought in his head. Kane backed up near his friends to allow his grandpa to scan over them and get a good glimpse at who he was looking at.

"Well...? Kane, 'troduce me to 'em," Grandpa grumbled something under his breath before looking up and expecting an introduction. "Though, make it brief," Grandpa added at the end.

"Um... here..." after Kane wrote something down on a sheet of paper, he handed it to his grandpa. "Here, it's a sheet of paper that basically describes everyone from left to right, top to bottom."

"Hm..." Grandpa grumbled, taking a look at the sheet.

My Friends from Top Row to Bottom Row, Left to Right:

Sammi = Crazy Sci-Fi fan

Jakob = TPP fanboy

Lindsay = Perverted twelve year-old

Jagger = Ghetto dog

Stacy = Thug

Autumn = Fanfic writer

Eric = Artist

Cole = Animanga fan

Ben = Boring nerd

Kishy = Hot nerd

Isaac = Horny

Angel = Young web developer who eats expired chocolate

Erman = Furry and web developer

Amina = RICH MONEY $$$ SHY NICE MONEY $$$

Jack = Sane, normal teenager with a life

David = "I'm better than you"

Spencer = Weird fetishes

Heather = Crazy

Tyanna = Peppy white girl

Sami = Sexy

Sarina = SJW

Andrew = Asexual

Logan = Funny

Anthony = Shrek worshipper

Kane(myself) = Sane black guy

Grandpa crumbled up the paper, fried it with his cane, which could turn into a fryer by just the press of a button, and ate it after it was fried all the way.

"o-o... ummmm, hi Grandpa... I mean...! Not like, grandpa as in, you gave birth to a _white_ person, I mean um... well do you wanna sit down on the couch?" Amina asked sheepishly, patting the pillows on the couch for Kane's grandpa to sit on.

When everyone cleared the way for Kane's grandpa, obviously being nervous after Sammi's stories, Grandpa gave everyone a suspicious look and then shifted a threatening look to his grandson, just before sitting down and making himself comfy.

Kane felt sweat dripping down his forehead. The teen had tried to keep his forced smile on his face. "Um, hey Grandpa, want me to get you some grape Kool-Aid? The Wicks family classic!..." Kane asked with a shaky voice.

"Yea yea, a'iight, hurry it up," Grandpa muttered under his breath. Grandpa stuck his right hand in the pocket of his vest and dumped out all 1,000 grape Kool-Aid packets for Kane to chose from. "Heavy in flavor, just the way I like it!" Grandpa demanded.

Kane grabbed all of them and hastily darted for the kitchen. "Yea- yeah! Um, everyone, get along with my grandpa while I make this okay? Okay great bye!" Kane then disappeared into the kitchen.

...

"I like Bob Marley, Mr. Wicks," Lindsay bluntly told Grandpa, hoping to form a good first impression.

"Hm..." Grandpa smiled a little, wondering if there was hope. "Really?"

"Yea he's our favorite actor. Wasn't he in Men in Black?" Isaac turned his head over to Grandpa.

Grandpa looked to be confused. "A-act-"

"Nonono, that was Morgan Freeman," Jakob answered back, knowing it was risky for him to answer.

"You're stupid, Jakob and Isaac..." Sammi began.

 _Oh thank god one of these crackas are smart!_ Grandpa sighed, glad that one white person was sane.

"Morgan Freeman is that female role model on the cover of the 3DSPlaza Fagazine. It's basic knowledge," Sammi turned her nose away from the two boys.

Cole scoffed. "Morgan Freeman?! NO! You're talking about Michael Jordan on the 3DSPlaza Fagazine!"

 _DAMN WHITE KIDS._ Grandpa felt like giving one of Kane's friends a smack across the face.

* * *

When Kane walked back into the main room with his _huge_ glass of grape Kool-Aid, he immediately flinched at his sight. What he saw was his grandpa in a referee uniform, holding a stopwatch in one and a cigarette in the other. On the floor, all twenty-four of his friends were on the ground, performing push-ups. This screw up must have been recent, for Grandpa was just on the number eight.

"Yo Grandpa... what happened in here?" Kane asked curiously, setting the Kool-Aid on the coffee table in front of the couch. After that, he looked down and scanned over the space between the television and the coffee table, watching his friends do push ups.

Grandpa looked up and over at Kane who looked puzzled. "BREAK! I hope you wussies are ready for nine-hundred more push ups after I talk to Kane!"

After Grandpa informed everyone of the break, he paused midway to view Ben still going at it, while everyone else surrounding him were all panting and trying to clear up their sweat.

"I... *huff* won't stop... Because I... *cough* am not a wussy... Grandpa look I'm... *belch* s-strong...!" Ben struggled to keep going at it. Grandpa looked at Ben struggle for a few more seconds.

...

"NIGGA I SAID BREAK!" Grandpa blew his whistle as hard as he could into Ben's ear, causing him to fall over and become in the same state as everyone else.

"Aiight, Kane, whaddya want?" Grandpa asked somewhat quietly with a bitter tone of voice.

"Um... what's going on... _here_?" Kane asked, using his hands to draw an imaginary circle around his tired out friends.

Grandpa scoffed. "Nigga dese kids don't know shit about us black people... now luckily they haven't been racist... because if they do... well... now lets just say dese kiddies won't get out of dis house alive..."

Kane gulped, realizing that his grandpa was like one of the black people from Sammi's stories, which he had thought to be fake. "Y-yes, grandpa, uh... I'll make sure that you feel at home!"

"You betta... now, join your friends in doing push ups. On the ground, now now now!" Grandpa's tone of voice got louder as he demanded his grandson to get on the ground with his friends. Kane was about to question it, but he thought that he shouldn't piss off his grandpa after what he had heard.

Kane gulped once more. "Y-yes sir." And with that, Kane got on the ground next to Isaac, who had signaled him over, and his grandpa resumed the nine hundred push ups, making Kane do ten extra since he had missed the first ten of them.

* * *

The push ups took about an hour, for every time someone fell down, he would restart the previous ten, so technically they did more than just nine hundred. After that and Grandpa spitting his tobacco all over the carpet, trying to hit someone, they had finally finished and when they did, everyone's backs were sore.

"I... I think I broke my leg..." Spencer coughed.

"Ugh... this visit Grandpa is having is worse than the time my friend became an actress and she told me say 'break a leg' rather than 'good luck' before she went on stage..." Logan began.

"...well? What occurred next?" Kishy asked, fixing up Andrew's leg.

"Well... apparently this logic does not apply when she went for an evening out after the play and I said, 'hope you get raped.'..." Logan concluded.

"...oh my..." Ben spoke to himself quietly while placing band-aids on the areas where he had fallen.

Kane was the most annoyed of all. "Alright, everyone in the kitchen. Now."

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, they froze at the sight of Kane's grandpa sipping on some grape Kool-Aid.

"Gr-grandpa!" Kane shrieked, backing up two steps, not expecting his grandpao be standing there.

"Whaddya want boi?!"

Kane looked at his friends, and then back to his grandpa. "Um... can you get out please, we're about to bake you a... uh..."

"a cake." Benjamin lied quickly.

Kane gave a silent sigh of relief and gave Ben a thumbs up.

"A cake, nigga?!..."

...

"Well alllrigh'! Damn my boy be growin' up so fast..." Grandpa chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you and yo cracka friends to peace fo' now..." Grandpa proceeded to walk out of the kitchen.

Everyone waited until they were sure that Grandpa was far away from the kitchen. It was actually pretty easy since his bones cracked every time he walked. When Kane was sure he was faaaaar away, he began.

"Alright, first of all, what the hell did you guys do to piss off my grandpa?!" Kane shouted.

"We were born without color." Kishy replied in a sarcastic tone.

Kane looked angrier. "THE HELL, N- well yes, but BESIDES THAT!"

David then spoke up. "Well, we did get names of famous black celebrities wrong, and chant the watermelon song."

"Wait, when did we do the watermelon song?" Autumn asked.

"While you were mistaking the names of slave owners as black heroes."

"O.. ohhhhhh, that's why he got angry at me." Autumn realized what she had done.

Kane looked like he wad going to kill someone, but then he sighed. "Alright... I understand that you guys are holding in a bunch of anger for my old man, but in reality he is actually a good guy... I think I might know how to solve this..." Kane looked down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grandpa was in the living room of the mansion, watching Keeping Up With the Trumpdashians while sipping on his Kool-Aid.

"Ah..." Grandpa sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Nothing like a shitty show about Kim-Donald hybrids..." Grandpa looked over and shook his glass cup. "Except maybe some more grape Kool-Aid. Imma go see how my grandson and his shitty uncultured friends are doin'." Grandpa got up ftom his chair and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

After a long silence, Kane looked back up at his shitty friends. "Alright, let's vent. Go ahead and say something bad about my grandpa. I know it is a bad idea, but I assure you that there is no-"

"HE'S A FUCKING JERK!"

And with Lindsay's comment, everybody began shouting all at once aboug their opinions on Kane's grandfather.

"Oh dear Lord." Kane groaned.

* * *

As Grandpa limped closer to the kitchen, he could hear chanting coming from his destination. _Hmmmmm?_ he thought he kept hearing his full name. As he got closer, Grandpa tripped over one of Eric's dildos he bought at the eBay mall and fell flat on his back, causing his hearing aids to get quieter.

* * *

 _Thud!_ Everyone in the kitchen paused.

"Did everyone hear that? o_O" Sami asked, somewhat shocked. Everyone started looking around the kitchen, until Sarina was the first to notice something.

"EW FUCK, EVERYONE LOOK OVER THERE!" Sarina sceamed, pointing to the cabiniet where a bunch of cockroaches were exiting from due to being woken up by Grandpa's loud crash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone started panicking.

* * *

"Aw shit whaddid I trip on?" Grandpa groaned. When he sat up, he saw the Pikachu dildo vibrating over the hallway. "Gay crackas..." Grandpa shook his head. He got tired of not being able to hear himself, so he adjusted his hearing aids hntil it was not beeping or quiet. He then proceeded to make his way to the kitchen to check on Kane until he heard something... interesting.

"MY GOD KILL HIM ALREADY, I HATE CREATURES LIKE THAT!" he heard a guy, Isaac, scream.

"Quit being such a baby, I saw things like him all the time back down south!" Jakob shouted back.

His eyes widened more and more with anger, and one comment caused him to snap completely.

BARK! "KILL THE NIGGA ALREADY, AND THEN THE REST!" Jagger barked, with almost everyone shouting their own variation of agreement.

"My god, these kids be trying ta kill me! Well two can play that game!" Thunder flashed behind Grandpa as he grabbed a switchblade from his grape Kool-Aid bag. He then made his way over to the kitchen door as the power went out behind him.

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen were already panicking, trying to kill as many roaches as they could, Isaac getting the most killed by seducing them until they drove themself to suicide. Then, the power went out.

"Holy shit, not this again!" Andrew panicked in fear. Sarina jumped into Logan's arms, fiercely making out with him.

"Well this is just great... well, at least this can't get any-" Ben was interrupted when the kitchen door slammed open, revealing Grandpa with his box of raisins in his left hand, and his switchblade in the other.

"YOU CRACKAS TRYIN TO KILL ME?!" Kane's grandpa growled as loud as his dying lungs would let him.

"...worse..." Ben finally got to finish his sentence, concluded with heavy rain and lightning.

* * *

Suddenly, the whole mansion began to tilt slightly over on it's side.

Autumn crashed next to the window alongside Sammi, Jack, and Anthony. Autumn and Jack were the only ones who managed to turn around and take a peak outside through the window.

"Holy..." Jack's eyes widen at what he saw, and so did Sammi and Anthony when they saw.

"The whole town of 3DSPlaza is flooded!" Autumn shouted.

"Holy shit, every single part of this town is floating," Anthony announced after Autumn.

Grandpa rolled his eyes. He had a strict policy on not believing nor trusting white people. "Yea yea whatever, fuck off crackas befo' I stab ya to death!"

Everyone gasped but Ben rolled his eyes. "Oh gee, you know main characters never di-" Ben was interrupted again bug Grandpa pulling out the head of his white landlord.

"Ben just shut the fuck up before you say something like 'it's not like Grandpa is gonna push Angel out of the w-"

Before Erman could even finish, Angel was headbutted out of the window by Grandpa.

"...fuck."

At this moment, everyone was frozen and silent, with nothing but the sounds of the ocean crashing against the mansion and Angel begging for help.

...

"Ok, we really have to really call 911 to get us out and to arrest your crazy grandpa, Kane." Jagger barked.

"O-okay... well, let's just play this easy, grandpa... I'll just grab the phone and everything will be just-"

Grandpa threw one of the kitchen's silver butter knives at Kane's hand, scratching it. "Nigga you ain't callin' anyone."

..."RUN!" Lindsay broke the awkward silence in panic.

Everyone dashed past Grandpa and out of the kitchen, and Jagger even managed to bite off Grandpa's pants and... thong...? The fuck? Anyways, Grandpa tried to chase them back.

"Are you sure this will work, Lindsay? Everything is tilting uncontrollably and-" Jakob was cut off when a diamond-encrusted dildo, presumably belonging to Isaac or Eric, broke and smashed against his head.

"Babeeee," Sammi pretended to care, stuffing him down her shirt so she could continue running for her life and making it out with a boyfriend.

Just then, they heard Grandpa spouting slang from the 1450s. Grandpa used his cane as a jetpack to catch up and kill Kane's white friends. However, the speed managed to tear off Grandpa's skin. Everyone gasped when they saw who he really was...

it...

was...

...

IT WAS CHAD!111111111!11

"O shit I knew mah grandpappy wasn't dis fkin crazy" Kane said in a half-assed bewildered tone of voice.

"Well, now I can do what I've been waiting to do without being flooded with guilt," Kishy sighed happily.

"And that is...?" Andrew asked.

Kishy grabbed five boxes of grenades that she had gotten from Autumn's drug dealing sister from her pocket. "EVERYONE JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW."

With her order, everyone jumped out of the window including herself. Kishy opened up all of the boxes and used her spooky voodoo magic to unpin the grenades. She chucked all five boxes of the now malignant grenades into the summer mansion.

"Now watch the best part of this summer and the arguably best conclusion of our adventures," Kishy smiled, swimming back.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Chad managed to run, but tripped on his own fat layers.

"DAMN YOU OBESITY!" Chad cried through layers of fat. With that moment, their summer mansion burst into flames.

* * *

"...and that is how our 'fun' summer ends," Kishy smiled, spitting out the salt water she had swallowed on accident.

"..." everyone was silent.

...

..

..

..

..

..

"MY HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jakob woke up from his unconscious state and cried out.

* * *

THE END. e3e


End file.
